La sangre no lo es todo
by Bluemoon250
Summary: Draco Malfoy ve cambiada su vida cuando se re-encuentra con Hermione Granger años después de salir de Hogwarts y, justo cuando está pasando por uno de sus peores momentos.
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

La noche había vuelto a ser larga. La pequeña Cissy había vuelto a pasar una mala noche y, por consiguiente, una vez más, Draco a penas había dormido. Mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño, Draco pensaba que ya era hora de contratar a alguien para cuidar a la pequeña Cissy. No podía seguir así.

Un año antes, cuando nació su hija y su esposa murió, Draco creía que no sería tan duro criar a su hija él solo. Tenía dinero de sobra, negocios propios y, podía permitirse dejar de trabajar un par de años hasta que la niña estuviera lo suficientemente criada como para poder dejarla con alguien. No quería perderse los primeros años de su hija. Sin embargo, ahora veía que no era tan fácil criar un bebé sin ayuda, sin tener a alguien con quien turnarse para levantarse a dar de comer a la niña en la noche y así poder dormir un poco, sin nadie con quien turnarse para bañarla, cambiarla, o simplemente jugar con ella. Y, lo más importante, sin tener a su esposa para disfrutar con ella de su hija.

Estaba tremendamente agotado. La pequeña estaba echando los dientes y a penas podía dormir. Mientras se tomaba un fuerte café sentado en la cocina, sonó el timbre. Debía de ser la señora Huff, la vecina de al lado, que se había prestado amablemente a cuidar a la niña mientras él iba a la oficina a ver el balance del último trimestre.

-Buenos días, señora Huff -saludó Draco con voz apagada y cansada.

La señora Huff era una mujer de unos sesenta años, de estatura media, con el pelo teñido de rubio para ocultar las canas y los ojos azules. Era una mujer encantadora y amable, mujer de uno de los hombres más ricos del vecindario. También era hija de muggles y, a pesar de que nunca hubiera dejado a su hija con una "sangre sucia", eso ahora no le importaba demasiado. Estaba realmente agotado y en el último año, la amable señora se había encargado de la pequeña, cuando éste lo había necesitado.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy -contestó con una sonrisa la mujer, mientras entraba en la casa y lo observaba -. No tiene muy buen aspecto, joven. Apuesto lo que sea a que no ha dormido bien.

¡Qué astuta! Pensó con algo de sarcasmo, Draco. Pero cuando contestó no había pizca de sarcasmo en su voz. La pobre señora no tenía la culpa y, pensó que no sería buena idea descargar su mal humor con ella.

-Exacto. Le están saliendo los dientes y no duerme mucho. Hace solo una hora que ha conseguido dormirse.

-¡Vaya! ¿y cuanto tiempo lleva así? -preguntó la mujer, sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía Draco.

-Tres días -dijo, después de beber un sorbo de su café.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, Draco -le dijo amablemente, cambiando el tono formal hacia él-, ni la pequeña Cissy ni tú, habríais pasado unos días como estos. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de la pequeña. Te voy a preparar una crema que les daba yo a mis hijos cuando les salían los dientes. Verás como esta noche dormís mucho mejor los dos -Terminó la mujer cogiéndo la mano de Draco, como si fuera su hijo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Huff -contestó Draco, con una leve sonrisa en los labios-. Le agradezco mucho todo. Como siempre, está en su casa. Volveré para la comida -añadió, amablemente, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le daba un beso en la cabeza a la señora Huff-. ¿Qué haría sin usted?

-Pues lo mismo, pero con la diferencia de que no podrías descansar nunca -le contestó sonriente la mujer-. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que necesitas una mujer cuanto antes?

-Miles de veces -contestó este, parándose en la puerta de su casa y cogiendo su maletín-. Y yo le he dicho otras mil veces, que aún no estoy preparado para otra relación -. Añadió con un tono más triste de lo normal.

La señora Huff rió entre dientes.

-No tiene por qué ser un nuevo amor, Draco. Te bastaría con contratar a una niñera. No puedes seguir así, ¿has visto las ojeras que tienes? ¡Por Merlín! Si parece que te van a llegar a Australia.

Draco no pudo más que reír ante ese comentario. Estaba de acuerdo con la señora Huff; había llegado la hora de contratar a alguien, sentía que no podría aguantar más aquel agotamiento, era lo que había estado pensando toda la mañana.

-Lo sé, señora Huff. Ya he pensado en eso y me ocuparé de ello en cuanto pueda. Ahora debo irme. Volveré para la comida. Y, muchas gracias por quedarse con mi pequeña.

Volvió a besar la cabeza de la señora Huff con cariño y, con un "PUF", se desapareció.


	2. Encuentro Inesperado

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

El mes de julio había comenzado con un calor excesivo. Draco Malfoy, un muchacho de cara afilada, piel pálida, ojos azules y pelo rubio, había dado por terminada su jornada laboral una hora antes de lo que había previsto. Tenía muchísimo calor y unas ganas tremendas de llegar a su casa, al lado de su hija. Nunca había imaginado que fuera tan duro estar todo el día separado de ella y, menos el haberla dejado al cuidado de su elfina doméstica (eso era algo que un día, hacía mucho tiempo, le hubiera resultado imposible, casi como un insulto, ¿dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de un sirviente?, no. Ni muerto). Pero las cosas cambian continuamente, al igual que la forma de ver la vida... al igual que las personas. Y, aunque aún no le hacía mucha gracia, dejar a la pequeña con su elfina doméstica era lo mejor que podía hacer... por lo menos hasta que consiguiera una niñera.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Malfoy -lo saludó un hombre de mediana edad y casi calvo ataviado con una túnica de seguridad, mientras le habría la puerta de acceso al Hall del edificio y haciéndole una pronunciada reverencia-. ¿Ha pasado buena mañana, señor?

-Buenas tardes, Brandon -contestó Draco al guarda de seguridad, cansinamente-. Pues si a lo que se refiere es al trabajo... Sí, ha sido una buena mañana. Pero en lo personal ha sido pésima. Estoy bastante cansado.

-¿Otra vez ha pasado mala noche la señorita Malfoy, señor? -le preguntó Brandon, entre atemorizado y preocupado.

-Me temo que sí, Brandon. Hace unos días que me quedé sin la crema que me dio la señora Huff y, como se ha ido de vacaciones y, para mi desgracia, no sé qué ingredientes lleva, mi pequeña a vuelto a tener dolores. Estoy deseando que, de una maldita vez, termine de echar los dientes ya, porque ¿cuantos dientes tiene un bebé? -contestó algo malhumorado el muchacho.

El guarda de seguridad, Brandon, soltó una risotada. Draco no se lo podía creer, ¿le cuento mis problemas y él se ríe? ¿cómo se atreve?, pensó enfureciéndose y frunciendo el ceño. El guarda notó su cambio de humor y se apresuró a decir:

-Lo siento, señor Malfoy. No me reía de usted -dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa amable en los labios-. Pero es que, me ha recordado usted mucho a mí mismo cuando era joven y mis hijos nos mantenían en vela, a mi esposa y a mí, por el nacimiento de los dientes.

Draco suavizó la mirada y desfrunció el ceño mientras escuchaba al guarda de seguridad. Ni mucho menos había pensado que era el único padre que pasaba las noches en vela, pero últimamente no pensaba mucho, estaba muy cansado y tenía la mente como adormecida.

-Con mi chico, el mayor -siguió el guarda-, mi pobre Janett y yo, creímos que nos volveríamos locos. Nos pasamos semanas enteras sin poder dormir más que un par de horas cada día. Recuerdo que me preguntaba: ¿cuántos dientes va a sacar este pequeño diablillo? No le van a coger en la boca... Pero al fin todo pasó, pudimos dormir y descansar en condiciones y todo lo veíamos más claro. Después -Prosiguió el hombre, con ojos nostálgicos y lanzando un pequeño suspiro-, con los siguientes, todo fue más sencillo. Mi suegra nos dio un ungüento para aplicárselo en las encías (con el primero fuimos un poco orgullosos y no pedimos ayuda a nadie, la verdad) y, gracias a dios y a mi suegra, pudimos soportarlo mucho mejor. Ya verá, señor, como no dura mucho más y, si necesita ungüento, le puedo decir a mi esposa que me de la receta y mañana se la traigo, señor. -terminó el guarda, mirando bonachona y servicialmente a su jefe.

-Espero que tenga razón y esto no dure mucho más, porque si no, me volveré loco. Y, con respecto al ungüento, le estaría muy agradecido si me da esa receta. -le dijo cortésmente al hombre, aunque a diferencia de éste, Draco no sonreía.

-Por supuesto, señor. Mañana mismo le traigo esa receta. No se preocupe. -El hombre parecía contentísimo con la idea de poder serle de utilidad a su jefe y sonreía ampliamente.

-Gracias, Brandon. Dele recuerdos y las gracias a su esposa. Y, Brandon, por favor, no hace falta que me haga reverencias. No soy mi padre -se apresuró a ñadir, al ver que el hombre volvía a hacerle una gran reverencia-. Que pase buena noche, Brandon.

-Igualmente, señor -le dijo el guarda, algo ruborizado y dejando a medias otra reverencia que estaba a punto de hacer.

En la calle el calor era todavía peor. Draco se pasó una mano entre el pelo, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, estaba reventado. Pero antes quería comprar una bonita casa de muñecas, que había visto el día anterior en una jugueteria de Hogsmade al volver de una reunión con un cliente, para su hija. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia el centro de Hogsmade, a por la casita de muñecas. Pero cuando estaba llegando al final de la calle, se paró en seco.

No podía creer lo que veía. Al pie de las escaleras de uno de los edificios, se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño liso y recogido en una cola de caballo. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, una camiseta de tirantes gruesos de color salmón, una falda de gasa negra hasta la rodilla y sandalias de tacón del mismo color que la camiseta. La muchacha estaba cruzada de brazos y dando golpecitos de impaciencia con el pie en el suelo mientras miraba cada dos por tres, en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba él, y después miraba a su reloj. Parecía bastante enfadada, pues había suspirado furiosamente dos veces, en los pocos segundos que llevaba observándola. Al principio no la reconoció, sobre todo por su pelo liso, pero después no tuvo dudas: aquella muchacha era Hermione Granger.

Sonrió con malicia pensando que su suerte había cambiado y que, quizá, podría descargar algo de su mal humor con ella y, que el mal humor de la chica ayudaría bastante a su diversión. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! -dijo, intentando arrastrar las palabras como solía hacerlo antes (aunque dudó de que lo hubiera conseguido, pues solo pudo notar frialdad en su voz. Eso le cabreó), al oído de la chica, que en esos momentos estaba encarada hacia la salida de la calle y no lo vio llegar-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí, Granger?

Hermione, que como Draco había deducido, no lo había visto llegar, se volvió hacia él dando un pequeño saltito y empuñando su varita, la cual había sacado de su bolsillo con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Tranquila, Granger -dijo Draco, alzando las manos y sonriendo burlón-. No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó la chica, mirándole con ojos escrutadores y, respirando entrecortadamente debido al susto que acababa de llevarse.

-En persona -contestó secamente, pero con una leve sonrisa maliciosa y burlona al mismo tiempo, en los labios.

-¡Vaya! No te había reconocido. Menudo susto me has dado -le dijo soltándo una risita nerviosa.

La verdad era que, si no hubiera sido por esa petulante y engreída pose, Hermione hubiera tardado algo más en reconocerlo, pues no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido. El Draco que tenía ante sí, era un muchacho rubio, con el pelo corto y peinado hacia un lado, esos ojos grises que tenía delante estaban cambiados, no eran fríos ni desprendían maldad, sus rasgos seguían siendo afilados pero mucho más maduros, estaba más alto y parecía más fuerte pues su espalda era bastante ancha. Además, iba vestido de forma muggle, con un bonito traje negro que le favorecía bastante. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención a Hermione fue, el hecho de que no solo parecía cambiado físicamente sino también estaba cambiada su expresión. Había calidez en su rostro, no solo en sus ojos, y además, parecía bastante cansado. Debajo de los ojos, tenía unas marcadas ojeras azul oscuro y parecía algo más delgado. A pesar de todo, su tono de voz y su sonrisa, le parecieron igual de frías que siempre.

-Bueno, no solamente yo estoy cambiado -respondió Draco, mirando de forma lasciva y de arriba a abajo a la chica, que se estremeció con esa mirada, lo que le divirtió sobremanera y su media sonrisa se profundizó un poco más-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Granger?

-Mmm, nada que te incumba, Malfoy -le espetó Hermione de forma cortante y algo molesta, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué la molestaba Malfoy, pues a parte del susto, ni siquiera la había llamado sangre sucia, algo muy raro en él, pensó-. Así que hazme un favor, cierra los ojos, da unas cuantas vueltas y ¡Piérdete!

Draco no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risotada que dejó a la muchacha algo desorientada. Tenía que admitirlo, esa había sido buena y, aunque le molestara admitirlo, era la primera vez que reía en muchísimo tiempo.

-Vale, Granger, tranquilízate -le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella y sonriendo todavía-. No te he preguntado por molestarte. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. Te he visto aquí de pie, cabreada, sola e impaciente, y no he podido evitar venir a entrometerme un poco.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto involuntario. No podía creer que ese hombre fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy que había ido con ella a Hogwarts. Tenía que ser alguna trampa. De todas formas decidió contestar a Malfoy.

-Mmm, estoy buscando un apartamento y un local. Había quedado con el gerente de este edificio, pero no se ha presentado. Llevo cerca de una hora esperando -dijo con voz cautelosa y algo entrecortada.

-Ya veo -susurró Draco, más para sí mismo que para hermione. El borracho de Donald se las iba a pagar. Ya era, por lo menos, la quinta vez que dejaba su puesto de trabajo para ir a emborracharse a Cabeza de Puerco y, ya eran muchas las veces que él le había permitido seguir con el empleo. Pero ahora no tendría piedad. Es que ¿acaso no sabía con quien se jugaba el oro? O es que, ¿había perdido su toque y ya no le respetaba nadie? No, eso no podía seguir siendo así-. Mira, Granger, si ese... hombre no ha venido en una hora, dudo que se presente ya -dijo, intentando que no se notara la ira que crecía en su interior.

-Ya... bueno... -balbuceó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de contener su enfado por el plantón y mirando recelosa a Malfoy-. Mmm... supongo que tendré que intentarlo mañana...

Hermione volvió a echar un vistazo a la entrada de la calle nerviosa. Draco, suspiró exasperado consigo mismo. No podía dejar a la chica allí sola y sintió que debía hacer algo por ella, pues se sintió culpable de que ese bago y borracho de Donald, la hubiera dejado allí plantada.

-Bueno, Grenger, no te preocupes -dijo intentando ser amable con ella y que se notara en su voz-. ¿Te hospedas aquí, en Hogsmade o solo estás de paso?

-Me hospedo, aquí, en el motel de Madame Olsen -. Contestó hermione con un hilo de voz. Esa excesiva amabilidad de Malfoy la estaba asustando más que si se hubiera puesto a gritarla o insultarla. Y lo pero era que podía ver que no se iba a desprender de él aún.

-Tengo que hacer un recado antes, pero si quieres, puedes acompañarme y después iremos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas y te acompañaré al Motel, ¿qué te parece, Granger?

Hermione estaba atónita. Definitivamente este nuevo Malfoy la daba más miedo que el antiguo.

-Cla... claro. Gracias Malfoy. -No supo por qué dijo lo que dijo, pero lo dijo. Sus pensamiento era, darle un buen corte y decirle donde podía meterse su amabilidad, pero eso se perdió en su garganta tan pronto abrió la boca y, solo atinó a aceptar su invitación.

-Muy bien. Acompañame entonces, no quiero que me cierren la tienda.

Y dicho esto, se puso al lado de una Hermione muy contrariada, y guiándola por la cintura, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Hogsmade.


	3. Encuentro inesperado II

**ENCUENTRO INESPERADO II**

En la calle el calor era todavía peor. Draco se pasó una mano entre el pelo, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Quería llegar cuanto antes a casa, estaba reventado. Pero antes quería comprar una bonita casa de muñecas, que había visto el día anterior en una jugueteria de Hogsmade al volver de una reunión con un cliente, para su hija. Abrió los ojos y se dirigió hacia el centro de Hogsmade, a por la casita de muñecas. Pero cuando estaba llegando al final de la calle, se paró en seco.

No podía creer lo que veía. Al pie de las escaleras de uno de los edificios, se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño liso y recogido en una cola de caballo. Iba vestida con ropa muggle, una camiseta de tirantes gruesos de color salmón, una falda de gasa negra hasta la rodilla y sandalias de tacón del mismo color que la camiseta. La muchacha estaba cruzada de brazos y dando golpecitos de impaciencia con el pie en el suelo mientras miraba cada dos por tres, en la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba él, y después miraba a su reloj. Parecía bastante enfadada, pues había suspirado furiosamente dos veces, en los pocos segundos que llevaba observándola. Al principio no la reconoció, sobre todo por su pelo liso, pero después no tuvo dudas: aquella muchacha era Hermione Granger.

Sonrió con malicia pensando que su suerte había cambiado y que, quizá, podría descargar algo de su mal humor con ella y, que el mal humor de la chica ayudaría bastante a su diversión. Con paso decidido se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! -dijo, intentando arrastrar las palabras como solía hacerlo antes (aunque dudó de que lo hubiera conseguido, pues solo pudo notar frialdad en su voz. Eso le cabreó), al oído de la chica, que en esos momentos estaba encarada hacia la salida de la calle y no lo vio llegar-. ¿Cómo tú por aquí, Granger?

Hermione, que como Draco había deducido, no lo había visto llegar, se volvió hacia él dando un pequeño saltito y empuñando su varita, la cual había sacado de su bolsillo con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Tranquila, Granger -dijo Draco, alzando las manos y sonriendo burlón-. No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó la chica, mirándole con ojos escrutadores y, respirando entrecortadamente debido al susto que acababa de llevarse.

-En persona -contestó secamente, pero con una leve sonrisa maliciosa y burlona al mismo tiempo, en los labios.

-¡Vaya! No te había reconocido. Menudo susto me has dado -le dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

La verdad era que, si no hubiera sido por esa petulante y engreída pose, Hermione hubiera tardado algo más en reconocerlo, pues no era el mismo Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido. El Draco que tenía ante sí, era un muchacho rubio, con el pelo corto y peinado hacia un lado, esos ojos grises que tenía delante estaban cambiados, no eran fríos ni desprendían maldad, sus rasgos seguían siendo afilados pero mucho más maduros, estaba más alto y parecía más fuerte pues su espalda era bastante ancha. Además, iba vestido de forma muggle, con un bonito traje negro que le favorecía bastante. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención a Hermione fue, el hecho de que no solo parecía cambiado físicamente sino también estaba cambiada su expresión. Había calidez en su rostro, no solo en sus ojos, y además, parecía bastante cansado. Debajo de los ojos, tenía unas marcadas ojeras azul oscuro y parecía algo más delgado. A pesar de todo, su tono de voz y su sonrisa, le parecieron igual de frías que siempre.

-Bueno, no solamente yo estoy cambiado -respondió Draco, mirando de forma lasciva y de arriba a abajo a la chica, que se estremeció con esa mirada, lo que le divirtió sobremanera y su media sonrisa se profundizó un poco más-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Granger?

-Mmm, nada que te incumba, Malfoy -le espetó Hermione de forma cortante y algo molesta, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué la molestaba Malfoy, pues a parte del susto, ni siquiera la había llamado sangre sucia, algo muy raro en él, pensó-. Así que hazme un favor, cierra los ojos, da unas cuantas vueltas y ¡Piérdete!

Draco no pudo evitarlo, soltó una risotada que dejó a la muchacha algo desorientada. Tenía que admitirlo, esa había sido buena y, aunque le molestara admitirlo, era la primera vez que reía en muchísimo tiempo.

-Vale, Granger, tranquilízate -le dijo acercándose un poco más a ella y sonriendo todavía-. No te he preguntado por molestarte. Simplemente tenía curiosidad. Te he visto aquí de pie, cabreada, sola e impaciente, y no he podido evitar venir a entrometerme un poco.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia atrás en un acto involuntario. No podía creer que ese hombre fuera el mismo Draco Malfoy que había ido con ella a Hogwarts. Tenía que ser alguna trampa. De todas formas decidió contestar a Malfoy.

-Mmm, estoy buscando un apartamento y un local. Había quedado con el gerente de este edificio, pero no se ha presentado. Llevo cerca de una hora esperando -dijo con voz cautelosa y algo entrecortada.

-Ya veo -susurró Draco, más para sí mismo que para Hermione. El borracho de Donald se las iba a pagar. Ya era, por lo menos, la quinta vez que dejaba su puesto de trabajo para ir a emborracharse a Cabeza de Puerco y, ya eran muchas las veces que él le había permitido seguir con el empleo. Pero ahora no tendría piedad. Es que ¿acaso no sabía con quien se jugaba el oro? O es que, ¿había perdido su toque y ya no le respetaba nadie? No, eso no podía seguir siendo así-. Mira, Granger, si ese... hombre no ha venido en una hora, dudo que se presente ya -dijo, intentando que no se notara la ira que crecía en su interior.

-Ya... bueno... -balbuceó Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de contener su enfado por el plantón y mirando recelosa a Malfoy-. Mmm... supongo que tendré que intentarlo mañana...

Hermione volvió a echar un vistazo a la entrada de la calle nerviosa. Draco, suspiró exasperado consigo mismo. No podía dejar a la chica allí sola y sintió que debía hacer algo por ella, pues se sintió culpable de que ese bago y borracho de Donald, la hubiera dejado allí plantada.

-Bueno, Grenger, no te preocupes -dijo intentando ser amable con ella y que se notara en su voz-. ¿Te hospedas aquí, en Hogsmade o solo estás de paso?

-Me hospedo, aquí, en el motel de Madame Olsen -. Contestó Hermione con un hilo de voz. Esa excesiva amabilidad de Malfoy la estaba asustando más que si se hubiera puesto a gritarla o insultarla. Y lo pero era que podía ver que no se iba a desprender de él aún.

-Tengo que hacer un recado antes, pero si quieres, puedes acompañarme y después iremos a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas y te acompañaré al Motel, ¿qué te parece, Granger?

Hermione estaba atónita. Definitivamente este nuevo Malfoy la daba más miedo que el antiguo.

-Cla... claro. Gracias Malfoy. -No supo por qué dijo lo que dijo, pero lo dijo. Sus pensamiento era, darle un buen corte y decirle donde podía meterse su amabilidad, pero eso se perdió en su garganta tan pronto abrió la boca y, solo atinó a aceptar su invitación.

-Muy bien. Acompañamé entonces, no quiero que me cierren la tienda.

Y dicho esto, se puso al lado de una Hermione muy contrariada, y guiándola por la cintura, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Hogsmade.


	4. Las Tres Escobas

**LAS TRES ESCOBAS**

Hermione estaba cada vez más contrariada. Ese nuevo Malfoy la daba cada vez más miedo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ese miedo no era a que la hiciera daño, era... en realidad, no sabía muy bien qué era lo que la daba tanto miedo. La forma en que la guiaba por la cintura era una forma caballerosa, sin más sentido que el de ser amable. Pero, ¿amable Malfoy? ¿Con ella? No podía ser, algo le pasaba.

Llegaron a la puerta de una gran jueguetería, de aspecto elegante y con un gran cartel sobre la puerta que rezaba: "Magijuegos de los hermanos Jackson". Draco abrió la puerta y la sostuvo gentilmente para que entrara Hermione delante. La tienda era enorme. Hermione no podía dejar de mirar, nunca había estado allí, pensó que quizá no llevara mucho tiempo abierta. Grandes estanterías repletas de juguetes cubrían cada pared del enorme local y, otras tantas creaban pasillos entre pared y pared. Solo un gran pasillo que daba al mostrador esta despejado. A donde quiera que mirara, podía ver juegos de mesa, como el ajedrez mágico, casas de muñecas que parecían de verdad y en las que las muñecas se movían, trenes que se movían solos y lanzaban vapor... había de todo. Hermione se preguntó porqué habrían entrado allí.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy -saludó amablemente a Draco, un joven de cabello negro, ojos de color miel, alto y bastante apuesto -. ¿Señorita? -terminó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-Buenas tardes, James. ¿Tienes preparado lo mío? -Preguntó Draco igualmente amable.

-Si. Si, señor. Ya está empaquetado y todo, como usted pidió -contestó James con una sonrisa.

-Bien. Muchas gracias, James.

Draco sacó de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un saquito de monedas y se lo entregó al muchacho.

-¿Podrías hacerme otro favor, James? -preguntó Draco al dependiente.

-Claro señor, usted dirá.

-¿Puedes enviarlo a mi casa?

-Por supuesto señor. -Contestó el chico, mirando a Hermione y sonriendo pícaramente. Hermione se enfadó un poco y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué era lo que ese dependiente se estaba figurando?

-Muchas gracias, de nuevo, James. Nos vemos -dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa algo maliciosa, al darse cuenta de la mirada del dependiente a la chica.

Draco y hermione salieron de la tienda y caminaron en silencio hasta las Tres Escobas. Hermione no miro a Draco en ningún momento, no sabía porqué pero se sentía avergonzada y, lo que era peor, muy enfadada con Draco por no haber evitado que aquel dependiente siguiera pensando Dios sabía qué. Cuado llegaron a las Tres Escobas, Draco volvió a abrir la puerta y sostenerla para que Hermione entrara delante. Todo estaba igual a como Hermione lo recordaba. Hacía algún tiempo que no iba por allí. Madame Rosmerta estaba barriendo delante de la barra, apenas había dos personas más en el pub, cuando los vio su cara se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hermione Granger -dijo casi gritando al reconocerla y la dio un gran abrazo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Casi no te había reconocido.

Hermione rió nerviosa.

-Si. No he tenido mucho tiempo para nada, en realidad -dijo Hermione.

-Tampoco ayuda mucho a reconocerte, tu pelo, Granger. Lo tenías horrible -terció Draco socarronamente.

Madame Rosmerta y Hermione se volvieron hacia él. Estaba apoyado sobre la barra y lucía una sonrisa burlona que hizo que Hermione se ruborizara y sintiera un escalofrío. Cada vez la tenía más contrariada. Madame Rosmerta, sin embargo sonrió.

-Bu... bueno... es que... desde que trabajo en el ministerio... -balbuceó la muchacha- pues, pensé que...

-Que no podías ir con esas pintas a trabajar -terminó Draco por ella, de forma un tanto maliciosa. Su humor estaba cambiando por segundos y aquella situación lo divertía sobremanera-. Te entiendo Granger, de verdad. Yo, en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo -añadió al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño y su rostro se crispaba de furia.

Madame Rosmesta soltó una risotada y después dijo:

-Veo que seguís igual que cuando estábais en Hogwarts. Hola Draco, disculpa que no te saludara.

-No importa, señora Rosmerta -respondió el muchacho-. Yo también me he conmocionado al ver a Granger.

-¡Qué gracioso, Malfoy! -le espetó una Hermione cada vez más enfadada-. ¿Sabes qué?, creo que ya no me apetece tomar nada contigo. No sé en que estaba pensando para venir contigo, la verdad-.

Y dicho esto, se volvió hacia la puerta. Draco, la sujetó de una mano y la hizo volverse. No pudo evitar reír, le hacía gracia todo aquello.

-No te enfades, Granger -se apresuró a decir cuando la chica lo miró echando fuego por los ojos-. No era mi intención insultarte. Era un cumplido -se esmeró en que esto último sonara de la forma más seductora posible. Por alguna razón le parecía graciosa la actitud de Hermione y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de divertirse un rato a costa del enfado de la chica. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin reír, así que para recalcar sus palabras esbozó su sonrisa más seductora y arqueó las cejas-. Te pido disculpas si te he molestado. ¿Nos sentamos, por favor? -añadió al ver que había causado el efecto deseado en la chica y, que ésta, se disponía a replicar.

-Mmm. Está bien... vamos. -Le contestó dubitativa Hermione.

No la gustaba nada aquello. Sabía que estaba dando pie a Malfoy a que aprovechara aquella ocasión para burlarse de ella. Sin embargo, parecía sincero y tampoco la desagradaba del todo aquel Malfoy tan amable. Tenía la certeza de que se arrepentiría de ello más tarde.

-Traíganos dos cervezas de mantequilla, por favor, señora Rosmerta. -Se apresuró a pedir Draco, antes de que Hermione cambiara de opinión. No llegaba a explicárselo muy bien, pero no quería que Hermione se fuera. A parte de la diversión que estaba teniendo con ella, se encontraba a gusto con su compañía. Quizá fuera el cansancio, pensó.

Draco indicó a Hermione, con un gesto de la mano, que fuera delante de él, hacia una mesa cercana. Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Draco retiró una silla para que Hermione se sentara y después se sentó en frente de ella.


	5. La invitación

**LA INVITACIÓN**

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Draco a Hermione, cruzándose de piernas y entrelazando sus manos encima de las rodillas -¿Qué es lo que te trae por Hogsmade, Granger?

Hermione lo miró ceñuda y algo desconfiada, sopesando si contarle el motivo de su estancia en Hogsmade o no. Al cabo de un momento decidió contárselo, al fin y al cabo, no había sido del todo desagradable con ella.

-Estoy de vacaciones -dijo, intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible, pues la estaba poniendo nerviosa la forma en que la miraba Draco-. Pero, en realidad, estoy buscando un apartamento, como ya te dije cuando nos encontramos, debido a que viviré un tiempo aquí, en Hogsmade, por motivos de trabajo -terminó acomodándose un poco en la silla.

-Aquí tenéis, chicos. Dos cervezas de mantequilla -dijo Madame Rosmerta, poniéndoles delante las cervezas-. Si queréis algo más, avisadme.

-Gracias -contestaron al unísono, Draco y Hermione.

Una vez que Madame Rosmerta se alejó y, después de dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, Draco volvió a hablar.

-¿Y Wesley? ¿No ha venido contigo? ¿Deja el trabajo sucio a su chica? -preguntó algo molesto.

-Mmm. La verdad, Malfoy, es que no es asunto tuyo -comenzó algo molesta-, pero para tu información, Ron y yo hace un par de años que lo dejamos. Las cosas no resultaron -terminó con un tono de voz algo airado, pero sin mirar a Draco a los ojos. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco sonrió amargamente pensando en cuanto había sufrido y aún sufría, por la pérdida de su esposa.

-Lo siento, Granger -dijo sinceramente, y dio otro sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Al oír esto, Hermione alzó la cabeza y lo miró. No se explicaba porqué, pero el rostro de Draco había ensombrecido.

-No importa -dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos bebieron un sorbo de sus respectivas cervezas evitando mirarse y, después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, al fin Draco rompió el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿qué asuntos de trabajo son esos, Granger? -dijo volviendo al tono burlón-. Si puede saberse, claro -añadió al ver como la chica fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba los labios.

-Es muy largo de contar, pero resumiendo... -contestó algo insegura, pues la desconcertaba la actitud de Draco-. En el ministerio, estamos trabajando para traer al mundo mágico las tecnologías muggles, como internet, el teléfono o la televisión, modificadas por supuesto, para mejorar las comunicaciones entre los magos -explicó Hermione algo más confiada al ver que Draco la escuchaba con curiosidad y sin interrumpirla-. A mí, me han destinado a Hogsmade para que pueda enseñar a los magos de aquí el uso de los diversos aparatos. Como antes te dije, estoy de vacaciones, pero he querido aprovechar para buscar un local lo suficientemente grande para poder albergar todo el material y, claro una casa, pues no me puedo hospedar en un motel durante todo el tiempo que dure mi estancia aquí -terminó con una sonrisa.

Draco había escuchado con mucho interés el relato de la chica. A decir verdad, la idea era bastante buena y, seguramente sería un buen negocio. Observando a Hermione y pensando en el negocio que podría hacer con lo que le estaba comentando, se mordió el labio inferior y miró su reloj.

-Bueno, Granger. Ese asunto de los trastos muggles suena bien -dijo de forma tranquila-. Desgraciadamente, tengo que irme a casa ya, pero me encantaría seguir charlando contigo. Además -añadió levantándose de la silla y tendiéndole la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo-, creo que podré ayudarte con tus problemas de alojamiento y con el asunto del local.

Hermione estaba algo más que asombrada. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Quería seguir hablando con ella? ¿Acaso había dicho que la ayudaría? Frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a pensar que, estaba en lo cierto cuando pensó que se arrepentiría de haber ido con él a Las Tres Escobas. Tratándose de Malfoy, no podía ser nada bueno.

Llegaron a la barra y Draco pagó a Madame Rosmerta. Después de eso salieron del pub y, parándose frente a la puerta, Draco volvió a hablar.

-Te espero esta noche en mi casa. Allí podremos hablar más tranquilamente. ¿Te parece bien a eso de las siete?

No era una pregunta, Hermione pudo notar eso. Ya había dado por hecho que ella aceptaría, eso hizo que la ira volviera a aflorar en ella y quiso decirle que no se fiaba de él y que no iría a su casa ni muerta. Pero una vez más, lo que salio por su boca en un susurro, era todo lo contrario.

-Mmm... sí, me parece bien. Pero no sé donde vives -tan pronto como lo dijo, se odió a sí misma, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-Toma -dijo Draco sacando una tarjeta de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y entregándoselo a Hermione-. Esta es mi dirección.

-Bien -fue lo único que pudo articular la muchacha mientras leía la dirección. Cómo no, vivía en la nueva urbanización a las afueras de Hogsmade y, como no, era una urbanización elegante, de magos ricos.

-Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Granger. Te espero a las siete. No te retrases.

La voz de Malfoy le hizo subir la mirada a la del chico. Ni por todo el oro del mundo se hubiera imaginado oír esas palabras salir de la boca de Malfoy. Estaba más que asombrada, estaba como petrificada. Además, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa amistosa y la calidez de sus ojos grises -generalmente fríos por lo que podía recordar- la dejaron como atontada. Solo cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar, salió de su atontamiento.

-Bueno, Granger, siento mucho no poder acompañarte al Motel. Pero, en verdad, tengo que regresar a casa ya y, teniendo en cuenta que está al final de esta calle y que, sé bien, que sabes usar tu varita en caso de emergencia, permíte una descortesía por mi parte y, separémonos aquí, ¿Te parece?

-Claro... no hay problema. Nos vemos esta noche -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Hasta esta noche, y... ¡ponte guapa, Granger! -se despidió Draco recorriendo de arriba a abajo a la cada vez más contrariada chica, con una mirada pícara y esbozando su sonrisa ladeada más seductora.

Hermione se quedó plantada, estupefacta y helada, en medio de la acera, mientras veía como Malfoy se desaparecía. Un extraño escalofrío había recorrido se columna vertebral cuando Malfoy la miró de aquella manera y, no había sido por el miedo. En realidad no sabía porqué había sido, pero esa mirada la produjo un escalofrío que no podía entender y que volvía a recorrer su columna una vez más, solo de recordarlo. Malfoy jamás la había mirado de esa manera. Hermione se preguntó si a caso Malfoy estaba intentando seducirla, pero ese pensamiento se esfumó tan rápido como había venido: ni aunque vivieran la eternidad Malfoy intentaría seducirla y, por supuesto, ella nunca se enredaría con él en nada, ni mucho menos sentimentalmente. "Hasta ahí podíamos llegar" pensó Hermione entre ofendida y enfadada. Aunque ya no eran los enemigos mortales que habían sido en su día, tampoco es que fueran amigos. Desde el día en que calló Lord Voldemort, simplemente se habían tolerado o mejor dicho, se habían ignorado.

Con un escalofrío, producido por la estúpida idea del intento de seducción de Malfoy, Hermione se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al Motel de Madam Olsen pues quería refrescarse un poco con una ducha y cambiarse para la cena con Malfoy.


	6. La Mansión Malfoy

**LA MANSIÓN MALFOY**

"¡MADRE DE DIOS!" pensó Hermione cuando se apareció frente a la verja de entrada de la dirección que le había proporcionado Malfoy. Una enorme casa blanca, con montones de ventanas y balcones, se erigía tras un enorme jardín, repleto de rosales, árboles y arbustos de todo tipo. Una valla también blanca, cercaba el terreno. Intimidada y abrumada por la visión de la mansión de Malfoy, Hermione cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente para encarar el camino bordeado de almendros que conducía a la casa.

Dentro, en un enorme salón decorado exquisitamente, Draco trataba de calmar a la pequeña Cissy que lloraba sin parar.

-Tanquila, cariño, no es nada -susurraba Draco a su hija mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su suave pelito rubio-. ¡Pinky! -Llamó Draco a su elfina.

-¿Llamaba el amo? -dijo la elfina que había aparecido al instante.

-Si, Pinky. ¿Está la cena lista? -preguntó amablemente.

-Si, amo. Todo listo. -contestó la pequeña elfina con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

-Bien. Mi invitada no tardará en llegar. ¿Podrías, por favor, encargarte de que se encuentre cómoda mientras me cambio de ropa para recibirla?

-Sí, amo. Como mande el amo -contestó la elfina haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

-Bien. Ocúpate también de Cissy, por favor.

-Si, amo.

Draco dejó a la niña en su canastilla y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Mientras recorría el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio, pensó en darse una ducha antes de cambiarse. No había tenido tiempo de nada desde que llegó a casa. Ni se había duchado, ni se había cambiado y el calor era sofocante. No quería recibir a Hermione de esa facha ni por asomo. Un Malfoy no tenía mal aspecto ni aunque se estuviera muriendo. Decidió que se daría una ducha rápida y se pondría algo cómodo.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta de la casa, se alisó su vestido y se re-colocó su cabello nerviosa. Aquella casa la intimidaba demasiado. Tan grande, tan elegante... y eso sin contar con el dueño de la misma. Volvió a preguntarse porqué tenía que haber aceptado la maldita invitación. Esa extraña amabilidad de Malfoy la tenía muy mosqueada. No era normal.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y a tomar aire por la nariz y sacarlo lentamente por la boca, esta vez en un intento por relajarse, antes de llamar al timbre. La puerta se abrió poco después.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Pase, por favor. El amo bajará en un momento -le dijo la elfina con voz un poco estridente-. Sígame, por favor.

Hermione pasó y siguió a la pequeña elfina, un poco sorprendida por la imagen de aquel pequeño ser, y no por que no hubiera visto nunca uno sino por la apariencia tan diferente que tenía. La elfina era como todos los elfos; pequeña, de color gris, orejas de murciélago y tenía unos ojos azules enormes. Sin duda era una elfina joven. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás elfos domésticos, la elfina de Malfoy iba vestida con un bonito vestido rosa claro de manga corta que, quedaba debajo de un bonito delantal blanco con encajes en los bordes. Los pies también los llevaba vestidos, con unos bonitos zapatitos bajos blancos. La cabeza la llevaba cubierta con un bonito gorrito redondito de cocinero. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir alegría al ver a la pequeña elfina. Quizá Malfoy hubiera cambiado para bien.

La voz de la elfina y el llanto de un bebé sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, señorita. La pequeña Cissy está pasándolo mal con la boquita -dijo la elfina cogiendo a una pequeña niña de su canastillo-. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Quiere tomar algo? -ofreció la elfina.

-Mmm... no gracias, estoy bien -contestó Hermione sonriendo a la apurada elfina, la cual se balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante en un intento de calmar a la pequeña-. ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó a la elfina.

-Pinky, señorita -contestó la elfina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Encantada de conocerte Pinky. Yo soy Hermione Granger -dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa a la elfina, que para sorpresa de Hermione, puso los ojos como platos y abrió un poco la boca sorprendida al oír aquel nombre.

-Usted... usted es... ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué gran honor! -exclamó la elfina que hizo una tremenda reverencia provocando, sin querer que Cissy elevara el tono de su llanto.

-¿Me conoces, Pinky? -preguntó la chica.

-Oh, sí, señorita. La señorita hizo mucho por los elfos domésticos -dijo emocionada Pinky.

-¿De veras? -preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Hacía un par de años que dejó el proyecto del PEDDO al no encontrar apoyos del ministerio -Deja que te ayude con la niña. Mientras podremos charlar un poquito, ¿Te parece? -dijo Hermione tendiendo los brazos para que Pinky le diera la niña. Sin embargo esta se tensó un poco y se echó para atrás para evitar que Hermione cogiera a la niña.

-El amo me pidió que cuidara de su hija. No puedo dejar que usted lo haga por mi, ¿que clase de elfina sería si lo hiciera, señorita?

Hermione se sorprendió de la actitud de la elfina, pero visto como vestía la elfina y el buen aspecto que tenía, pensó que Malfoy no era tan mal amo y, rezando por que eso fuera verdad, se le ocurrió algo. No quería que la elfina tuviera que castigarse.

-Tranquila, Pinky -dijo levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la elfina-. Estoy segura que tu amo no se enfadará contigo por dejar que te ayude con la pequeña. No creo que piense que seas una mala elfina, Pinky.

La elfina pareció convencida pues le tendió la niña y Hermione la sostuvo en sus brazos acunándola.

Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Draco. Era muy guapa, tenía el pelito rubio, la piel pálida y los ojos azules (lo único en lo que no se parecía a Draco). Hermione la miraba mientras la mecía pensando que parecía mentira que Draco tuviera una hija.

Draco pensó que, al fin, la pequeña había conseguido dormirse, pues mientras bajaba las escaleras no escuchó el llanto de la niña, el cual había estado escuchando desde arriba mientras se aseaba y se cambiaba. Cuando bajó el último escalón, escuchó voces que provenían de la cocina y se enfureció. ¿Cómo era posible que Pinky hubiera llevado a Hermione a la cocina, en vez de al salón? Enfurecido se encaminó a la cocina, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, alcanzó a escuchar lo que estaban hablando en voz baja.

-... el amo se pondrá muy contento, señorita -decía emocionada Pinky-. Llevaba días sin poder dormir, señorita.

-Bueno... espero que sea así y que no me mate por esto -decía Hermione con algo de nerviosismo en la voz-. No sé si lo sabrás, Pinky, pero a tu amo nunca le agradé.

-Oh, no puede ser señorita -contestaba la elfina sorprendida-, el amo Malfoy es muy gentil con todo el mundo.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Sí... pues no era así conmigo -decía nerviosa-. Por lo menos no cuando íbamos a Hogwarts.

La niña le cogió un dedo a Hermione y rió cuando ésta la miró.

-¡Mire, señorita! -decía sorprendida la elfina, poniéndose de pie en la silla de la emoción-. ¡Parece que ya no le duele! ¡Oh, que contento se pondrá el amo!

-Vaya, vaya, Granger -dijo Malfoy intentando, de nuevo, arrastrar las palabras, sin conseguirlo, nuevamente-. Veo que te las has ingeniado para que mi elfina te dejara ver a mi hija.

Hermione y la elfina dieron un respingo y se pusieron de pie juntas al lado de la mesa, observando a Draco que estaba recostado sobre un hombro en la puerta, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados y el gesto serio.

-Yo... bueno... l... la ni... la niña... -balbuceó Hermione asustada, mientras Pinky se acercaba más a ella tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

-Estaba llorando y decidiste ayudar a mi elfina -Terminó por ella Draco, irguiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban la chica y la elfina, mirándolo asustadas-. Está bien, no os preocupéis-. Dijo finalmente sentándose en una silla.

Hermione y la elfina se miraron sorprendidas y después miraron a Draco, sin atreverse a decir nada ni a moverse de donde estaban.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho para que dejara de llorar, Granger? -dijo mirándolas con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios, pues estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquella situación. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que no había perdido su toque.

-Pues... le... le he preparado un ungüento y se lo he puesto en el chupete -dijo Hermione finalmente, intentando controlar su voz, pero sin moverse aún de donde estaban la elfina y ella.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó Draco curioso- ¿Y cómo sabes hacer un ungüento para los dientes de un bebé, Granger? -pregunto, algo maliciosamente, al ver que no hablaba nadie.

-¡No seas estúpido, Draco Malfoy! -le espetó algo molesta Hermione al adivinar la intención de la pregunta de Malfoy- He ayudado a Ginny y Harry con su hijo. El ungüento me lo enseñó a hacer Ginny, y a ella se lo enseñó su madre -terminó furiosa al ver que la sonrisa de Malfoy se extendía.

-Tranquila, Granger. No te pongas así, vas a alterar a la pequeña -dijo Malfoy ahogando una risa. No sabía porqué pero aquella situación le resultaba graciosa-. Pinky, por favor, lleva a Cissy a su cuna y después prepara la mesa para cenar -terminó dirigiendo una sonrisa amable a su elfina-.

-S... si, amo -contestó la pequeña elfina entrecortadamente. Cogió a la niña y desapareció de la cocina.

-Bien, Granger. Acompáñame al salón, por favor, mientras Pinky lo prepara todo -le pidió a Hermione levantándose y haciendo una seña con la mano para que la chica le precediera.


	7. El Trato

**EL TRATO**

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, quizá un poco tensa, pues tanto Hermione como Pinky, estaban algo nerviosas debido a que Draco no había gritado a nadie por lo de la niña, ni siquiera se había molestado. A parte de aquellos breves comentarios picajosos no había dicho nada, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Los nervios en la muchacha y en la elfina se notaban de diferentes maneras: a Pinky la temblaban las manos ligeramente cuando servía la comida. En cambio Hermione se dedicaba a evitar la mirada de Draco observando fijamente la vajilla y el mantel, alternativamente y, contestando de forma breve a las preguntas o comentarios que, de vez en cuando, hacía Malfoy. Además, la actitud de éste no ayudaba a relajar el ambiente, pues parecía disfrutar de ello sobre manera y, sonreía complacido y a la vez divertido, cada vez que se sobresaltaban al escuchar su voz.

De todas maneras, la cena no estuvo mal. Pinky había preparado un menú ligero y templado compuesto por una ensalada variada de primero y dorada al horno de segundo. Todo estaba exquisito, y Hermione agradeció que lo más caliente de aquella cena fuera la dorada pues hacía un calor espantoso que se acentuaba con la atmósfera que se vivía en aquel comedor.

Cuando Pinky salió del comedor después de servir el postre (ensalada de frutas con helado de nata), Hermione, armándose de valor, consiguió hablar a Draco sin que éste hablase en primer lugar.

-Pinky me ha contado que tu esposa falleció al poco tiempo de nacer tu hija -dijo tratando de parecer casual y relajada-.

-Si. Así es -contestó el muchacho mirándola a los ojos-. Tuvo una hemorragia post parto y los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella -terminó con la voz algo ronca, todavía mirando a Hermione.

-Lo siento mucho, Malfoy -fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione, pues la intensa mirada de Draco la había intimidado, haciéndola comprender que no había sido buena idea sacar ese tema.

Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio en los que Draco no dejó de mirar a Hermione, que no se atrevía a bajar la mirada, y en los que éste intentó descifrar las intenciones de Hermione al mencionar a su esposa. Finalmente pareció decidir que ésta no había tenido mala intención, pues estaba roja como un tomate y se mordía el labio inferior con aprensión.

-Gracias. Pasó hace poco más de un año -dijo por fin, intentando que su voz no sonara molesta-.

-Debió ser duro para ti -comentó Hermione, aunque se arrepintió al instante. No sabía que demonios la pasaba, se preguntaba como era que no podía mantener la bocaza cerrada-. Lo, siento. No sé que me pasa. Olvida lo que he dicho -se apresuró a decir nerviosamente y, tomó un largo trago de su copa de agua.

Para su sorpresa Draco sonrió.

-Tranquila. Es natural en ti, siempre tan curiosa... -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Sí. Fue bastante difícil. Todavía lo es, sobre todo por mi hija. No me hago a la idea de que se críe con niñeras. A mí me criaron mis padres, a pesar de que podían permitirse contratar niñeras que hicieran el trabajo por ellos. Pero en fin... yo tengo que trabajar y no puedo dejarla todo el día con Pinky, ella tiene otras obligaciones. He estado sin trabajar todo este tiempo, pero desgraciadamente las cosas en mi negocio no andan como yo quisiera y, no puedo ausentarme más -dijo Draco contestando la pregunta de Hermione, aunque habló más deprisa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Hubo otro pequeño momento de silencio en el que Hermione miraba a Draco atónita, pues no podía creer que Draco hubiera contestado tan sincera y extensamente su pregunta. Draco, por su parte, estaba igual o más asombrado que Hermione, por haber contado sus más íntimos pensamientos a la mujer que un día fue una de sus mayores enemigas y, a la que jamás hubiera contado nada de eso aunque le hubiera practicado la maldición cruciatus.

Aquella tensión existente en el comedor, se cortó rápidamente con el sonido que hizo la cucharilla de Hermione al golpear en el platillo del postre e, hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-Lo siento -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz y comenzó a comer el postre sin alzar la vista.

Draco sonrió levemente haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y, comió también su postre.

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Draco guió a Hermione de nuevo al salón, donde se sentaron en un sofá inmenso de color beige.

-Pinky -llamó Draco a su elfina.

-¿Si, amo? -dijo la elfina apareciendo segundos después.

-Pinky, cuando termines de fregar la vajilla de la cena, puedes irte a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo Draco a la elfina con voz amable y sonriendo.

-Si, amo. Buenas noches, amo. Buenas noches señorita -se despidió la elfina, que ahora sonreía aliviada porque su amo no la hubiera hecho castigarse.

Cuando la elfina hubo salido del salón, Draco volvió a dirigirse a Hermione que, ahora, estaba estupefacta por la forma en que Draco trataba a su elfina. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado de él.

-Bien, Granger, has estado muy callada durante toda la cena -dijo algo maliciosamente- ¿porqué será?

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y frunció un poco el entrecejo al ver que Draco, sentado a su lado, estaba cruzado de piernas, con un brazo sobre el cabezal del sofá y otro apoyado sobre el reposa brazos sujetándose la cabeza con los dedos de la mano y, con una sonrisita maliciosa en los labios. No pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que resultaba, además la ropa que llevaba puesta esa noche (una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros azules), resaltaban sus finos rasgos y le proporcionaban un atractivo extra, lo que produjo que se sintiera molesta y algo enfadada, más que con él, con ella misma por verle de esa forma. Tuvo que tragar saliva y parpadear un par de veces para despejarse un poco, sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y poder hablar, con la mayor calma posible.

-Pues... la verdad... -balbuceó y volvió a tragar saliva-. La verdad es que, estoy algo... intimidada -consiguió decir con una voz más segura, pero todavía como un susurro-. Tu invitación me descolocó bastante esta tarde y, tu actitud esta noche, la verdad, me tiene todavía más descolocada -confesó la chica, mirando sus rodillas y estirando su vestido un poco hacia adelante.

¿A sí que la intimidaba? Draco no lo podía creer. Después de tantos años de insultarla e intentar hacer que le tuviera miedo, resultaba que ahora que era cortés con ella, era cuando le tenía miedo. Una sonrisa de satisfacción y, al mismo tiempo, de sorpresa se dibujó en sus labios. La observó durante unos segundos y se sorprendió pensando lo atractiva que le resultaba Hermione. No es que nunca le hubiera parecido guapa, porque no era así, Hermione tenía algo especial que siempre le había atraído, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, la muchacha no estaba nada mal. El pelo liso y suelto la sentaba realmente bien, y el vestido de gasa blanco que llevaba se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, lo que definía claramente su esbelta figura. Y eso sin contar con que aquel miedo que se reflejaba en su rostro, le parecía que resaltaba la belleza de la chica.

-Bueno, no debes sentirte así -dijo, suavemente enarcando las cejas, después de decidir aprovechar aquella situación-. Te aseguro que mis intenciones no eran malas al invitarte, simplemente quería seguir con la conversación de esta tarde y, pensé que quizá, sería mejor hacerlo aquí, en mi casa, más tranquilamente -se apresuró a añadir mientras Hermione alzaba la cabeza para volver a mirarlo.

-Mmm. Ya, eso me dijiste -contestó con un hilo de voz-. Pero comprende que me resultara algo extraño. A parte de para insultarnos (más tú a mi que yo a ti), jamás nos hemos cruzado una palabra, ni mucho menos nos hemos sentado a cenar juntos -terminó con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

-Cierto -concedió Draco-. Tienes razón. Me hago cargo. Pero en serio, no tenía ni tengo, malas intenciones. Mi única intención, te seré sincero, es seguir nuestra conversación de esta tarde. Me ha parecido tremendamente interesante lo de los aparatos muggles. Además creo que sería un buen negocio en el que invertir. Me gustaría que me contaras más acerca de ese tema -se sinceró el muchacho.

Cada vez que Draco habría la boca para hablar, su desconcierto a cerca de él aumentaba un tanto. Aún así, decidió contarle en qué consistía el nuevo proyecto del ministerio, pues podía ver la sinceridad del chico. Le contó todo a cerca de aquel proyecto.

Durante varios años, Hermione había estado pensando en una forma más rápida y segura para la comunicación entre magos. Desde que estaba en quinto curso le pareció que, el correo mediante lechuzas era demasiado fácil de interceptar, al igual que la red flu, y había pensado que debería haber mejores formas de comunicarse, pues cualquiera podía interceptar el correo y la intimidad estaba demasiado expuesta a cualquiera. Por aquel entonces no se centró demasiado en aquel tema. Sin embargo, desde hacía unos años, Harry y ella, habían estado desarrollando una idea que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante todo ese tiempo. La idea consistía en utilizar los medios de telecomunicaciones muggles, como el teléfono o internet mediante los ordenadores. Todo esto, claro está, modificado mediante magia para los magos. Habían pensado en una red teléfonica y de internet similar a la de la red flu, para uso del teléfono y de internet. Esta red, como es lógico, sería independiente de la red muggle, con lo que no habría peligro de exposición. Su idea se fue desarrollando poco a poco con ayuda de Harry, y pronto se extendió también a la creación de una televisión mágica y alguna que otra idea más que todavía tenían que perfeccionar. Al comenzar el año, Hermione le presentó el proyecto al ministro, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de que lo aceptaran, pero para su sorpresa, al ministro le pareció una gran idea. "De todas formas, ya usamos los coches muggles para trasladarnos,¿no?" había dicho el ministro cuando vio la sorpresa en su cara. Un par de meses después, comenzaron a utilizar los ordenadores en el ministerio, en calidad de prueba y, debido a la gran aceptación por parte de los trabajadores del ministerio, el ministro le había dado luz verde para que se pusiera en marcha en los hogares. Incluso ya estaban trabajando en la primera televisión mágica "Magic World TV", que si todo marchaba bien, comenzaría a emitir a principios del año siguiente. Además, el ministro le había concedido el mes de julio y agosto para que se tomara unas vacaciones, pues quería que en septiembre comenzara a trabajar para llevar a las casas de los magos esa tecnología.

Ella había aceptado las vacaciones para trasladarse a Hogsmade, pues hasta el mes de enero, estaba destinada allí, para enseñar su manejo a los habitantes del pueblo. Y, para ello, necesitaba de un local lo suficientemente grande para albergar todo el material y varias salas donde, algunos profesores enviados por el ministerio, enseñarían los funcionamientos de los distintos aparatos. Ella era la encargada de organizar y supervisar todo aquello.

-Mmm. Suena interesante. Muy, pero que muy interesante -susurró Draco cuando la chica terminó de relatar todo-. Creo que tendré que estudiarlo a fondo, pero veo unos cuantos negocios que me podrían dar mucho oro -terminó con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como no -susurró en voz baja, aunque Draco pudo oírla y sonrió.

-Creo que podré ayudarte con el tema del local. Al igual que con tus problemas de alojamiento -dijo en tono amistoso-.

-¿Ah, si? -preguntó Hermione suspicazmente- ¿Y cuánto me costará eso?

Draco soltó una risotada y se incorporó.

-No te costará nada Granger. Supongo que el alquiler del local lo paga el ministerio ¿no es así? -dijo tranquilamente.

-Si. Así es -respondió Hermione algo recelosa.

-Pues entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Y respecto al alquiler del apartamento, tampoco tendrás que desembolsar ni un solo galeón. Con que me enseñes como funcionan esos cacharros en nuestro mundo con todo detalle, me doy por pagado. ¿Qué te parece, Granger? -dijo de forma tajante.

-Bueno... no sé... -dudó Hermione. No podía creer tanta generosidad, debía de haber gato encerrado.

-Está bien, Granger. Hagamos un trato mejor -se apresuró a decir Draco al ver la desconfianza de la chica-. A ver qué te parece esto. Tu necesitas un lugar donde vivir, ¿no es así?

-Si -aceptó Hermione a regañadientes.

-Pues bien, podrás disponer de mi mansión durante todo el tiempo que tengas que estar en Hogsmade. Siéntete como en tu propia casa. A cambio, tu me ayudarás con los trastos muggles -propuso Draco-.

-Mmm... no sé... ¿quedarme en tu casa? -respondió la chica, ahora alarmada. No podía ser que Malfoy le ofreciera su casa.

-¡Vamos, Granger! Es un buen trato. Tú necesitas un sitio donde quedarte y yo necesito que me ayudes con mis planes de negocio. Ambos necesitamos algo que el otro tiene. Es justo. Y, bueno para tu economía -dijo, intentando convencer a la joven y, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante un rato, escrutando las facciones de Malfoy, como si fuera a encontrar en ellas la trampa.

-Está bien. Acepto -dijo finalmente, aunque muy a su pesar. No le hacía gracia compartir techo con Malfoy. Estaba segura que había trampa, aunque en esos momentos no fuera capaz de verla-. Pero, te advierto, Malfoy -añadió frunciendo el entrecejo-, no pienso ser tu sirvienta, ni tu niñera, ¿me has entendido?

Draco volvió a soltar otra risotada divertida.

-Por supuesto, Granger. Me resultaría muy satisfactorio tenerte como criada, te lo aseguro, pero no es esa mi intención, ya tengo a Pinky. Y, respecto a lo de ser mi niñera... no dejaría a mi hija contigo ni por todo el oro del mundo -se apresuró a decirle Draco a Hermione. Aunque en su fuero interno pensaba que no le importaba en absoluto dejar a su hija con Hermione. Pero claro, eso no se lo diría a ella aunque lo mataran. ¡Hasta ahí podían llegar las cosas!

Hermione torció la boca intentando morderse la lengua para no contestarle.

-Bien, pues entonces trato hecho -sentenció Draco-. Y ahora, deberíamos ir a dormir. No creo que sea conveniente que vayas a tu Motel a estas horas -añadió mirando su reloj-. Y, como vas a quedarte en mi casa, creo que deberías quedarte a dormir aquí, no tiene sentido que te vayas ahora, para volver mañana. Te acompañaré a tu habitación y te prestaré algo para que te pongas esta noche. Mañana haré que te traigan tus cosas. ¿De acuerdo?

La forma tan autoritaria con que lo dijo, hizo que Hermione no pudiera discutir. Se levantó y siguió a Draco hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, se puso una camisola rosa de tirantes que le llevó Draco, minutos más tarde y, se metió en la cama, donde se quedó despierta bastante rato pensando en toda aquella situación.


	8. Primer acercamiento

**PRIMER ACERCAMIENTO**

Los rayos de sol que penetraban por la ventana despertaron a Draco aquella mañana. Abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Era extraño; había dormido toda la noche de un tirón y, por la incidencia de la luz solar sobre su cara, no debía de ser muy temprano. Se giró hacia la mesita de noche y, alarmado se levantó de un salto. ¿Cómo no se había despertado? ¿Porqué no sonó el maldito despertador? Era tardísimo, las diez de la mañana. ¿Cómo había podido quedarse dormido? Rápidamente, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se duchó, se afeitó, se lavó los dientes y se vistió para acto seguido bajar como una flecha a la cocina.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, iba pensando furioso, en regañar muy seriamente a su elfina por no haberlo despertado. Aunque era sábado y, aquella mañana no tenía pensado ir a la oficina, tenía una hija y una invitada a las que atender, ¿por qué demonios no lo había ido a despertar? Cada paso que daba hacia la cocina, su furia crecía un tanto.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la cocina y entró con la ira reflejada en la cara, obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

-¡Vaya, Malfoy! -exclamó asustada Hermione por la repentina y furiosa entrada de Draco en la cocina- ¿Has dormido bien? No parece que tengas muy buen humor.

-¿Qué quiere para desayunar, amo? -preguntó con un hilo de voz Pinky.

Draco se quedó algo confuso. Hermione y su elfina lo miraban escrutadoramente sin entender la causa de su enfado. Hermione estaba preparando algo en la encimera de la cocina y Pinky se había bajado de la silla donde estaba subida, observando a Hermione. Mientras, en su silla alta, su hija había dejado de jugar con su osito de peluche favorito y también lo miraba.

-Yo... esto... -balbuceó Draco antes de aclararse la garganta y con paso más sereno dirigirse hacia la mesa, a besar a su hija en la cabeza-. Bueno, traeme un café y una tostada, por favor, Pinky -dijo después de sentarse en su silla, a su elfina-. Y, sí, Granger, he dormido bien, gracias -finalizó dirigiéndose a Hermione mientras habría su periódico.

-Pues no lo parece. Has entrado como un tornado -observó la muchacha medio riendo.

-Mmm... es que no entiendo porqué nadie me ha despertado, ¿no sé si sabes que horas son? -gruñó Malfoy.

-Pues nadie te ha despertado, Malfoy, porque yo le he dicho a tu elfina que no te despertara -le dijo Hermione acercándose a la silla de la niña y untando el chupete en el ungüento.

-¿Qué.. tu..? ¿Qué tu le has...?

-Le he dicho a tu elfina que no te despertara. Si -contestó secamente Hermione sentándose frente a él, mientras la elfina, algo nerviosa le servía el desayuno a su amo-. Y no se te vaya a ocurrir reprenderla, ¿me has entendido, Draco Malfoy? Ayer me contó que llevabas días sin dormir a penas, y anoche, cuando no sentiste a tu hija llorar, decidí ocuparme yo y dejarte dormir. Yyy... esta mañana al ver que no apagabas el dichoso despertador, he entrado a pagarlo yo misma y le he dicho a tu elfina que no te despertara. Ha estado a punto de golpearse con la maceta del pasillo, pero afortunadamente he sido más rápida -le dijo de forma severa Hermione, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

Draco, estaba atónito. No sabía que decir. "¡Maldita Hermione Granger!" pensó irritado y agradecido al mismo tiempo.

-No me mires así, Malfoy -le espetó la chica al ver que comenzaba a ceñir el entrecejeo-. Simplemente lo he hecho correspondiendo tu generosidad y amabilidad. Y, porque tenías un aspecto horrible, sinceramente. Con esas ojeras que te llegaban hasta el suelo y ese aspecto de cansancio...

-Mmm... -volvió a gruñir Draco. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, pues no se le ocurría nada que replicar y, por nada en el mundo, pensaba darle las gracias. Aunque pensó que, quizá ya lo había hecho al no replicar, pues Hermione se puso en pie para coger a la niña, que estaba alzando sus brazos hacia ella y más amistosamente le dijo:

-Hace un rato, ha llegado una lechuza de tu oficina, con este sobre.

Hermione le tendió un sobre de pergamino con el sello de su empresa.

-Gracias -dijo mientras cogía el sobre, pero sin mirar a la chica.

Draco abrió el sobre y casi se atraganta con el café.

-¡Maldito inútil! -espetó limpiándose el café que le había caído en la camisa-. Tengo que ir inmediatamente a la puñetera oficina, el inútil de Larson, casi arruina un negocio que teníamos casi cerrado. Intentaré volver antes de la comida, aunque... -informó a Hermione mientras dejaba el periódico encima de la mesa.

-Ve tranquilo, yo me quedo con tu hija -dijo Hermione.

-Gracias, de verdad, Hermione -dijo sin darse cuenta, y llamó a su elfina. Pero esta había sido más rápida que él y ya le tendía el maletín-. Gracias, Pinky.

Y tras decir esto, se volvió, besó a su hija en la cabeza y después a Hermione en la mejilla. No sabía porque había hecho eso. Lo hizo inconscientemente. El caso es que hubo un segundo de extraño silencio en que sus miradas, sorprendidas, se encontraron. Ninguno supo que decir, así que después de despedirse de nuevo, Draco giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció, dejando a Hermione clavada en el sitio de la sorpresa, mientras una sonriente Pinky la miraba con ojos pícaros y la pequeña Cissy jugueteaba con su cadena de oro.


	9. Estrellas fugaces y confidencias

**ESTRELLAS FIGACES Y CONFIDENCIAS**

Aquella tarde, así como los días siguientes, el ambiente era algo tenso y extraño. Ninguno mencionó aquel pequeño suceso y, se dedicaron a hacer como que nada había ocurrido. El los siguientes días, Draco llevó a Hermione a que viera el local que le iba a proporcionar y la presentó al equipo que había dispuesto para que hicieran las obras necesarias en el local. Mientras tanto, los días pasaban tranquilamente. Ni Hermione ni Draco, sabían a ciencia cierta cuando y cómo pasó, pero el caso era que, Hermione se ocupaba de la casa y de la niña mientras Draco iba a trabajar. Toda esa situación les resultaba muy extraña a ambos cuando en la tranquilidad de la noche, se ponían a pensar acerca de ello. Sin embargo, durante el día les resultaba extrañamente normal. De cualquier manera, ninguno de los dos mencionaba nada al respecto. También estaban de a cuerdo, aunque sin saberlo, en que la convivencia no era tan mala, ya que su relación había cambiado mucho desde aquella extraña mañana. Podían decir que eran amigos, se llevaban bastante bien. Hermione había comprobado que el comportamiento de Draco durante aquel día en que se reencontraron en Hogsmade, no había variado; seguía siendo gentil, no solo con ella, sino con toda la gente con la que Hermione había tenido oportunidad de tratar junto a éste y lo mejor de todo, parecía que su humor había mejorado bastante y ya no le temía tanto. Draco, por su parte, descubrió que, en realidad, Hermione era una chica estupenda. Era fácil vivir con ella, no era una chica nada molesta, incluso era una suerte tenerla, pues la casa iba mucho mejor ya que Pinky y ella habían acordado repartirse las tareas y, lo más importante, parecía que su hija estaba encantada con ella. Además, Draco se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, la casa parecía haber cobrado vida desde su llegada, era como si hubiera más luz en aquella enorme casa, como la tuvo una vez cuando su esposa y él se mudaron allí. Se podía decir que ambos estaban a gusto, el uno con el otro.

Así pasó el mes de julio. De forma tranquila y agradable para todos.

Agosto comenzó de la misma forma que había terminado julio; con el cielo gris pero con un calor sofocante, aunque los días siguientes mejoraron y el cielo se despejó.

Aquella mañana de domingo, a mediados de agosto, había comenzado con un calor menos sofocante y los cielos despejados. Hermione trabajaba en un parterre de rosales en el jardín trasero, mientras Malfoy jugaba con la pequeña Cissy, un poco más allá.

-Bunos días, Draco -dijo la voz ronca de un hombre.

Hermione se incorporó y se volvió para ver a aquel hombre. Era algo más bajo que Draco, de unos sesenta y tantos años, un poco gordo, estaba prácticamente calvo y tenía un enorme bigote canoso, pero su aspecto era bonachón.

-Buenos días, señor Huff -contestó Draco levantándose del césped donde había dejado a Cissy jugando y, estrechándole la mano-. ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? -preguntó sonriendo amablemente-.

-Han estado muy bien, gracias. Nos encanta Mallorca, dentro de poco tendremos la casa terminada y no tendremos que hospedarnos en ningún hotel -contestó esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el señor Huff-. Veo que tienes visita, Draco -añadió fijándose en Hermione, que esta arrodillada al lado del parterre observándolos a ambos, un tanto curiosa.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento -dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Hermione se levantara y se acercara-. Señor Huff, le presento a Hermione Granger. Una amiga de Hogwarts -. dijo gentilmente Draco cuando Hermione se hubo acercado-. Hermione, mi vecino, el señor Brian Huff.

-Encantado, señorita Granger. Es un placer -dijo cariñosamente el señor Huff a Hermione tomándola de la mano y besando el dorso.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, por la presentación de Draco y tímidamente contestó al señor Huff.

-Igualmente, señor Huff.

-¡Vaya! Estás aquí, querido. Te he estado buscando. ¿Qué tal estás, Draco? Me alegro de volver a verte -dijo de pronto una señora, también mayor, abrazando a Draco como si fuera un hijo, con una voz algo aguda, pero suave.

-Hola, señora Huff. Estoy estupendamente, gracias -contestó Malfoy una vez que la señora Huff le soltó.

-Me estaba presentando a esta adorable señorita, cariño -informó el señor Huff a su esposa-. La señorita Granger es una antigua amiga de Draco, iban juntos a Hogwarts. Señorita Granger, mi esposa Alice.

-¡Oh! Como me alegro de conocerte, querida -dijo la señora Huff de forma entusiasta y abrazando tan fuerte a Hermione que, ésta creyó que se quedaría sin aire-. Me alegra saber que Draco por fin a entrado en razón... -terminó mientras cogía el rostro de Hermione entre las manos para verla mejor.

Cuando la hubo soltado hubo un breve y tenso momento de silencio, en el que Hermione y Draco cruzaron una mirada. Hermione no sabía a qué se refería la señora Huff, pero se lo imaginó al ver que Draco se ruborizaba un poco -algo inusual en él, pero claro, últimamente no reconocía a Draco Malfoy- y apretaba los labios.

-Bueno, querida, será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -dijo finalmente el señor Huff, rompiendo el incomodo silencio-.

-Claro, por supuesto. ¿Vendréis mañana a cenar a casa, verdad Draco? -preguntó de pronto la señora Huff-. Me gustaría conocerte mejor, querida -terminó dirigiéndose a Hermione y, antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, añadió-: Os esperamos, a las seis y media. No lleguéis tarde. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, chicos -dijo el señor Huff algo incómodo con la actitud de su esposa, cuando esta se dirigía hacia su jardín trasero-. Lo siento mucho, ya conoces a mi esposa, Draco -añadió.

-No se preocupe, señor Huff. Nos vemos mañana -le dijo tranquilamente Draco mientras le estrechaba la mano al señor Huff.

Como en otras ocasiones, algo embarazosas, ninguno de los dos hizo comentarios. Lo dejaron estar y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, antes de que el señor Huff apareciese.

El día pasó rápidamente. Hermione había vuelto a sentirse algo incomoda delante de Draco, después de los comentarios perspicaces de la señora Huff y no lograba pegar ojo. Imágenes de Draco y ella siendo algo más que "amigos" -si eso era lo que eran ahora-, se le presentaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos intentando dormirse y, volvía a abrirlos inmediatamente tratando de quitárselos de la cabeza. Al fin, a las tres y media de la madrugada, algo fastidiada por no poder pegar ojo, Hermione se levantó resoplando, y sin ponerse las zapatillas siquiera, salio de su habitación. Había pensado en prepararse un té de lavanda, para poder relajarse y dormir y, quizá, saldría al jardín a observar durante un rato la lluvia de estrellas que tendría lugar aquella noche.

Bajó a la cocina, se preparó el té y, después de bebérselo, salió al jardín trasero. No había llegado todavía al primer escalón del porche, para bajar al jardín, cuando se percató de que, tumbado en el césped, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Hermione no supo que hacer. Se quedó estática delante de la escalera, intentando decidir si acercarse o irse antes de que él se diera cuenta que estaba allí. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pues se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Malfoy.

-No te quedes ahí, parada -dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-. Ven, ya ha empezado la lluvia de estrellas.

Hermione tragó saliva. Debía de haberla sentido salir de la casa. Sin querer había dado un manotazo a un jarrón, que por muy poco, no había derribado. Al final, se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado de Draco. Se puso algo nerviosa al verlo ahí tumbado. Tenía una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un pantalón a rayas de pijama, además parecía muy relajado, y esa visión la hizo estremecerse, era tan sexy... "¿pero que tonterías piensas, Hermione?" se dijo así misma, y alejó la vista de Malfoy, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

-¿Querías ver la lluvia de estrellas o no podías dormir, Granger? -pregúntó de pronto Draco, de forma burlona, haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara un poco, al oírle.

-Un poco de ambas -contestó después de aclararse la garganta-. No podía dormir, así que bajé a tomarme un té de lavanda y, como recordaba que hoy había lluvia de estrellas, decidí salir a observarlas un rato mientras hace efecto el té -contestó Hermione, en un repentino ataque de sinceridad. Lo cual la sucedía muy a menudo con Draco desde que se encontraron de nuevo.

-Ya veo -dijo él sonriéndose-. ¿Y tu desvelo, no tendrá nada que ver con los comentarios de la señora Huff, verdad? -añadió maliciosamente, mientras tiraba de la parte trasera del camisón de Hermione, para que se tumbara también.

-Pues claro que no -mintió Hermione rápidamente-. Es solo que no podía dormir.

-Ya -dijo Draco bufando tratando de camuflar una risotada, no quería que Hermione se cabreara.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tampoco podías dormir o es que querías ver la lluvia de estrellas? -preguntó Hermione girando su cabeza para mirar a Draco y cruzando sus piernas y sus manos encima de su estómago.

-Ambas también -contestó Draco devolviendo la mirada a Hermione-. Hoy haría tres años que nos casamos mi mujer y yo. Aquella noche, salimos a ver la lluvia de estrellas al campo. Ella era muggle, y le fascinaba la astronomía, estaba cursando esa carrera en la universidad. También le fascinaban mis conocimientos de astrología y astronomía -confesó Malfoy con una sonrisa tristona en los labios y sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Hermione.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la revelación de Malfoy. Si no había entendido mal, se casó con una muggle.

-No sabía que te habías casado con una muggle. Pensé que te habías casado con Pansy Parkinson -dijo Hermione sin poder aguantarse.

-Pues no -contestó Malfoy poniéndose de lado para mirarla, apoyándose en un codo-. Dejé a esa estúpida en cuanto nos graduamos. Mi mujer se llamaba Rachel. La conocí hace cuatro años, en unas vacaciones y me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi. Era guapísima, inteligente, rubia, y con los ojos azules. Cissy, se parece cada vez más a ella. Estuvimos saliendo unos meses y, entonces le dije lo que soy; un mago. Tenía que hacerlo, quería seguir con ella, pues sabía que vivía en Londres y, pensé que lo mejor sería ser sincero.

"Al principio, se quedó un poco helada. Luego pensó que la estaba gastando una broma, y finalmente (después de convertir su pulsera en una rosa), pareció aceptarlo, aunque -soltó una breve risa-, me dijo que tenía que pensar bien en todo aquello. Después de unos días me dijo que no le importaba, que me quería demasiado para dejarme por que fuera un mago. Así que seguimos la relación y, un año después nos casamos y el año pasado, tuvimos a Cissy y... ella... desgraciadamente murió.

Cuando terminó su relato, a Draco parecía que se le atragantaban las palabras. Hermione no sabía qué decir. La parecía increíble que Draco pudiera enamorarse de una muggle.

-Y... ¿tus padres que dijeron de que ella fuera muggle? -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Hermione.

-Se pusieron furiosos -dijo Draco con un deje de amargura-. Pero me dio igual. ¿Cómo iban a impedírmelo? Mi padre estaba en Azkaban y mi madre... mi madre prefería verme feliz a tener una discusión conmigo -terminó enarcando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros-. Sin embargo no he vuelto a verla desde la boda. No quiso ni conocer a Cissy -terminó arrancando un puñado de césped violentamente.

-Lo siento -dijo Hermione, pues la verdad era, que no tenía palabras ante aquello.

-Pero bueno, eso da igual. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame ¿qué pasó con Weasley? -dijo, volviendo al tono burlón.

-Pues... en realidad no pasó nada -dijo ella, casi en un susurro-. No sé, como pasó. El caso es que empezamos a distanciarnos cada vez más y, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, ya no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro. Bueno, nada excepto amistad, claro. Nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos enamorados. Que el amor que sentíamos mutuamente, era un amor de hermanos, más que romántico. Así que decidimos dejarlo -terminó evitando la mirada de Draco, desviando la suya al cielo, justo cuando se cruzaron un par de estrellas fugaces-. De eso ya hace tres años. Desde entonces estoy sola -no supo porqué dijo aquello último, pero lo dijo.

Draco no dijo nada, así que volvió a mirarle y vio, que la observaba con una extraña mirada, que nunca había visto en él y una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Quiso decir algo que complementara aquel último comentario, pero no pudo. Draco se había acercado a ella y la besaba de una forma tan tierna que la dejó helada. Sintió miedo de aquella situación, pero no pudo moverse. Tampoco era desagradable, en realidad, era mucho más agradable de lo que había sido con Ron o con Krum. Sin saber porqué, se dejó llevar y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia sí. El beso se profundizó tanto que no fue realmente consciente de lo que había pasado hasta que despertó por la mañana, en una cama enorme, abrazada por Draco alrededor de la cintura.


	10. Evitando a Draco

**EVITANDO A DRACO**

¡MADRE MÍA! ¡MADRE MÍA! Se repetía una y otra vez Hermione mientras se miraba en el espejo del enorme baño de la habitación de Draco.

Unos minutos antes, Hermione se había despertado y se había quedado algo confusa por la visión que le llegaba. Estaba tumbada sobre un costado y, la primera imagen que tuvo fue la de unas puertas dobles, frente a ella. Al lado de la cama había una mesilla de dos cajones de color blanco y, al lado, había cuatro puertas de cristal vestidas por unos visillos blancos y unas cortinas azul claro, de seda. Esa no era su habitación. Alarmada, intentó incorporarse en la cama pero no pudo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una brazo musculoso rodeaba su cintura y, fue ahí donde recordó todo.

La noche anterior la había pasado con Draco Malfoy. Y, por si fuera poco, había sido la mejor noche que había pasado jamás con un hombre, aunque bien era verdad que el único hombre con el que había tenido relaciones sexuales había sido Ron Weasley. El pánico la invadió dejándola helada, como si la hubieran dejado en el mismísimo polo norte. Intentó una vez más zafarse del abrazo de Malfoy, pero éste la sujetó más fuerte atrayendola hacía sí, y susurrando su nombre.

No sabía qué hacer. El pánico la impedía mentalmente. Su lógica se había ido muy lejos de allí. No quería que Malfoy se despertara antes de haber salido de allí. Se quedó durante unos minutos paralizada, sin saber qué hacer y sintiendo el cálido aliento de Draco rozándole la cabeza. Cerró los ojos intentando controlar el pánico y se centró en la lenta respiración de Draco para contar hasta diez. Mientras hacía esto, los recuerdos de esa noche pasaron por su mente, como los fotogramas de una película, en un segundo rememoró todo, hasta el más leve susurro o la más sutil de las caricias que le había proporcionado el hombre que dormía a su lado. Atontada como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que el pánico se había esfumado hasta que se descubrió agarrándose fuerte al brazo de Draco y pensando en lo feliz y tremendamente a gusto, que se encontraba allí.

El pánico volvió de repente. Abrió los ojos y, en un acto desesperado, consiguió zafarse del abrazo de Draco, sin que éste se despertara. Hermione se puso su camisón, que estaba tirado a los pies de la cama y se giró para arropar a Draco que, al sentir el roce de las sábanas, se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Tratando de ser sigilosa, se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó la cara e intentó controlar su pánico. No sabía porqué, no se lo explicaba, pero aquella situación con Draco Malfoy, la producía un pánico terrible, el cual, a su vez, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

¡MADRE MÍA! ¡MADRE MIA! ¿QUÉ HE HECHO? Era lo único que podía pensar.

El sonido del despertador de Draco sobresaltó a Hermione, que cerrando los ojos, suspiró y rió nerviosamente ¿Qué diría Draco? ¿No diría nada? ¿Estaría molesto o enfadado? No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, pues segundos más tarde sintió como la puerta se abría y se apresuró a abrir el grifo y fingir que se estaba lavando las manos.

-Buenos días, preciosidad -susurró al oído de Hermione, Draco, después de besar suavemente el cuello de la chica-. ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione se estremeció ante el contacto de los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura, su cálido aliento acariciando su oreja mientras su susurrante voz se calaba por todo su ser a través de su oído. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire, tratando de calmarse antes de hablar.

-Estoy... muy bien ¿y tú? -dijo con un hilo de voz y aferrándose a los antebrazos del chico. Extrañamente no quería que dejara de abrazarla y eso era algo que la hacía enfurecerse consigo misma. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el bien formado pecho de Draco, tomando aire de nuevo.

Draco miraba a Hermione a través del espejo. La notó rara, así que besó la cabeza de la chica y después preguntó:

-¿De verdad? No parece que...

-Pues sí, estoy bien, Draco. En serio -lo interrumpió algo molesta pero todavía sin moverse ni abrir los ojos-. Es simplemente que... -suspiró abriendo los ojos para mirarlo- nada, olvidalo. Voy a ducharme. Cissy no tardará en despertarse -le dijo separándose suavemente de él y dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño para salir, dejando a un Draco estupefacto y sin saber qué decir.

El desayuno fue algo tenso. Aunque Hermione actuaba con naturalidad -al menos en apariencia-, por lo que Draco pensó que, quizá, la forma de comportarse que había tenido en el baño, fuera a causa de que Hermione no tuviera muy buen humor hasta después de desayunar, cosa que le pasaba a mucha gente, por lo cual decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y seguir su ejemplo de naturalidad.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar -anunció Draco de la forma más natural de la que fue capaz-. Volveré para comer.

Como cada mañana, se acercó a su hija y la besó en la frente y las mejilla para después dar un suave beso en los labios a Hermione. Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había puesto bastante nerviosa, por que tan pronto se separó, se disculpó atropelladamente, con que tenía que subir a dejar a Cissy en su parque de juegos porque tenía que ayudar a Pinky con la limpieza. Lo estaba evitando. Draco se molestó más de lo que hubiera creído posible y, en vez de desaparecerse, salió de la casa por la puerta cerrándola de golpe.

Cuando volvió del trabajo, a la hora de la comida, las cosas no mejoraron nada. Al contrario. Para empezar, Hermione evitó su beso, cuando llegó a casa y, para empeorar aún más las cosas, evitó mirarle a los ojos durante la comida y, eso sin contar con que se mantuvo toda la tarde ocupada en distintas tareas que la mantenían fuera de la casa y, cuando salía para intentar hablar con ella, salía disparada hacia otra parte antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, poniendo excusas que, a Draco le parecían estúpidas. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan frustrado y furioso con la actitud de la chica? Quizá fuera mejor así. Total, él no la quería, no sentía nada por ella, lo de la noche anterior había sido un error... ¿o no? Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? A la mierda con ella. Si no quería nada con él, él no iba a rogarla. La furia de Draco aumentaba a cada momento. No podía creer que estuviera así por esa chica. Pero tampoco pensaba dejar las cosas así. Ninguna mujer que hubiera estado con él se atrevería a evitarlo de esa manera. Tenía que saber que pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, tenía que saber porqué lo estaba evitando. Si no quería nada con él, perfecto, pero por lo menos podría dignarse a decírselo. La haría hablar con él aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida. Nadie evitaba a Draco Malfoy. Pegó una patada furioso a un gnomo que cruzaba por delante de uno de los rosales donde había estado trabajando Hermione y, en donde lo había dejado plantado y, se maldijo por sentirse tan dolido con la actitud de la muchacha.

Dos horas más tarde, Draco entró en el salón y vio a Hermione hablando con Pinky.

-¿Te gusta, Pinky? -preguntaba la muchacha sonriente a una elfina que daba saltos de alegría-. Lo he estado haciendo para tí.

-¿Qué si... que si me gusta... señorita? -preguntó sollozando de alegría la elfina- Claro que me gusta, señorita. Es el vestido más bonito que he visto nunca.

Draco vio que su elfina sostenía un bonito vestidito azul claro de tirantes estampado con pequeñas florecillas blancas. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la joven elfina saltaba a los brazos de Hermione para darla un gran abrazo, que la chica devolvió con gran alegría. "Maldición, ¿porqué tiene que ser tan buena?y ¿porqué tiene que resultarme tan tremendamente atractiva cuando hace eso? ¡Maldita sea!", pensaba Draco mientras observaba la escena.

-¡Mire, amo, lo que me ha regalado la señorita Hermione! -le dijo emocionada Pinky a Draco mientras corría hacia su amo con el vestido en alto- ¿No es bonito?

Draco miró sonriente a Hermione, y después cogió el vestido que Pinky le ofrecía y después de observarlo un momento con los labios fruncidos y torcidos hacia un lado, dijo:

-Me parece realmente precioso, Pinky. Estarás muy guapa con el.

-¿Verdad que sí, amo? -dijo la elfina con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, cogiendo de nuevo el vestido-. Mañana mismo lo estrenaré. La señorita ha sido muy amable con Pinky. Gracias señorita -dijo, volviéndose hacia Hermione que esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción sentada en el sofá.

-De nada Pinky. Te lo mereces -dijo Hermione mirando a la elfina y volviendo a evitar la mirada de Draco-. Escucha, Pinky. Esta noche, Draco y yo no cenaremos aquí. Así que si no te importa, ¿podrías cuidar de Cissy mientras estamos fuera? -cambió de tema Hermione, volviendo a dirigirse a la elfina.

-Claro, señorita. No me importa cuidar a la pequeña ama -dijo la elfina, todavía observando su vestido nuevo.

-Bien, entonces puedes ir a tu dormitorio a descansar, Pinky -intervino Draco, regalando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su elfina.

-Sí, amo.

La elfina salió disparada del salón con su vestido nuevo abrazado en el pecho. Draco no se movió de donde estaba, pero miró a Hermione y su semblante cambió. Volvió a enfurecerse al comprobar que Hermione seguía sin mirarlo, y jugueteaba con el cordón de su pantalón de chandal. Draco cerró las manos en puños y los metió en los bolsillos del pantalón, tratando de calmarse, no quería gritarla, no quería obligarla a hablar del tema, no antes de la cena con los vecionos. Tomó aire y trató de controlar la voz antes de hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiarnos, ya. Falta una hora para que nos vayamos -dijo con su antigua voz fría y distante, arrastrando las palabras que había pronunciado entre dientes. Sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia con la chica, que se limitó a asentir y salir del salón a toda prisa, todavía sin mirarle. E incluso evitando rozarle al pasar a su lado.

Las cosas no podían seguir así. En cuanto volvieran a casa se encargaría de hacer que lo mirase y que hablaran de ello. Si Hermione creía que iba a dejarlo correr, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada.


	11. La Mansión Huff

**LA MANSIÓN HUFF**

-¡Hermione! -llamó desde el pie de las escaleras Draco- ¡¿Quieres darte prisa?! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Eran las seis y veinticinco y Hermione no había bajado todavía. Draco se estaba empezando a enfurecer otra vez. No le gustaba llegar tarde a los sitios y, además, no sabía porqué, pero le parecía que la tardanza de Hermione se debía a que quería fastidiarlo.

-No se ponga nervioso, amo -le dijo con su voz chillona, la elfina-. Seguro que baja en seguida.

-Mmm... -gruñó Draco- Eso espero, porque como dentro de cinco minutos no esté aquí...

Hermione estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad. No sabía qué ponerse, miraba su armario y no veía nada apropiado en él para llevar a esa estúpida cena. ¿Cómo debía una vestirse para una cena informal con unos ricachones? Seguro que sus cenas informales eran como las más elegantes fiestas del resto de los mortales. Para colmo, Draco no dejaba de gritarle que se diera prisa, desde el piso de abajo.

Sacó del armario un vestido de gasa beige, de manga corta y, por quincuagésima vez, se lo puso y se miró al espejo. Ese era el vestido que más la gustaba, pero también se planteó el ponerse una de sus túnicas, pues cuando conoció a los Huff, no iban vestidos como los muggles. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan difícil? Ella no encajaba en ese mundo de ricos ni por asomo. Cogió una bonita túnica verde clara, se la sobrepuso delante y se miró al espejo. ¿Qué llevar, el vestido muggle o la túnica?

¡Pum! ¡Pum! Llamaron con violencia a la puerta y Hermione se sobresaltó saliendo así de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hermione! ¿te has muerto o qué? -escuchó la voz furiosa de Draco a través de la puerta- ¡Date prisa! ¡Ya llegamos tarde!

-¡Lo siento! -exclamó Hermione examinando apurada los dos modelitos. Pero entonces se la ocurrió algo-. ¡Pasa, Draco! -pidió entre asustada e intimidada.

Draco abrió la puerta y entró. Hermione estaba guapisíma. Toda la furia que sentía antes de entrar en aquella habitación, se disipó con la visión de la muchacha. El pelo castaño, estaba liso y sujeto con una bonita horquilla por el flequillo, dejando la bonita cara de Hermione despejada. El maquillaje era tan sutil, que parecía que no llevaba, lo que la hacía todavía más hermosa y, estaba vestida con un bonito vestido de gasa beige aunque, todavía estaba descalza. Pero, ¿si estaba casi lista porqué demonios tardaba tanto? ¿porqué estaba plantada delante del espejo con una túnica en la mano? Parpadeó un par de veces y carraspeó para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Se puede saber porqué estás tardando tanto? -dijo algo molesto, al fin, pero se dio cuenta de que su voz no había sonado furiosa, como pretendía.

-Mmm... es que... -balbuceó Hermione volviéndose a él- ¿Qué debo ponerme, la túnica o el vestido? -preguntó Hermione casi en un susurro y se mordió el labio inferior- Verás... yo... yo nunca he cenado con gente... bueno, con gente como tú... -confesó algo avergonzada y enrojeciendo hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

Draco se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta y la confesión de la chica. " a si que era eso", pensó y sin quererlo, soltó una risotada, se acercó a la muchacha e instintivamente, la cogió por la cintura. Había olvidado su enfado con la chica y ella parecía que no le evitaba.

-¿Ves que me haya puesto mi túnica de gala? -la preguntó divertido mientras con un dedo, alzaba la cara de Hermione de la barbilla, para que lo mirase.

Hermione estaba como un flan. No entendía porqué se ponía tan nerviosa y... emocionada, cada vez que estaba cerca de Draco, pero intentó reprimir aquello y se fijó en él. En efecto, Draco iba vestido de forma informal y con ropa de muggle. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta negra, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y zapatillas deportivas negras. "¡Madre mía, como está...!" se sorprendió pensando. No tenía que sentirse así, estando con él. No podía pensar así de él. En un esfuerzo, tragó saliva, pues tenía la boca seca, y dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Mmm... no.

-Pues entonces, no tienes de que preocuparte -señaló Draco girándola para que se mirase al espejo-. Está muy guapa tal cual estás.

Sin pretenderlo, Hermione sonrió tímidamente, siempre la habían avergonzado los halagos. Estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que el peso que había estado sintiendo en el estómago desde la noche anterior, no era tal. Lo que sentía era como un cosquilleo, como si tuviera mariposas. El pánico volvió a ella e hizo que se mordiera el labio nerviosamente.

-Anda, ponte los zapatos y vámonos. Ya deberíamos estar allí -añadió Draco soltando a la chica-. Te espero abajo -añadió en un susurro al oído de la asustada chica y, sonriendo maliciosamente, salió de la habitación.

Diez minutos más tarde, Draco y Hermione estaban delante de la puerta de los Huff. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, más que por la cena con esa amable pareja, por estar allí con Draco Malfoy, cogida a su mano, apretándole fuerte sin poder soltarla y, lo que le parecía peor, sin querer soltarla. Estaba furiosa consigo misma. Ella que había estado evitándole todo el santo día, ahora no podía soltar la mano de aquel hombre. "Eres masoquista, Hermione", pensó, "No tienes futuro con Malfoy, no te puede gustar Malfoy. No debe gustarte Malfoy", se decía así misma.

Draco llamó al timbre y, segundos después, un elfo bastante mayor, vestido con un pequeño esmoquin y guantes en las manos, les abrió la puerta.

-Pasen, por favor -dijo con su ronca voz el elfo, mientras abría más la puerta para dejarlos pasar y, hacía una pronunciada reverencia-. Los amos de Ralf los esperan.

-Gracias, Ralf -dijo amablemente Draco, haciendo que Hermione le precediera en la entrada.

-Síganme, por favor -pidió cortésmente el elfo domestico.

Hermione y Draco siguieron al elfo, por el vestíbulo. Hermione pudo darse cuenta, que aquella casa era el doble de grande que la de Draco, algo que, quizá por los nervios, no se había dado cuenta desde afuera. A diferencia de la de Draco, que estaba decorada de forma actual con tendencia minimalista -elegante pero sencilla-, la de los señores Huff estaba decorada ostentosamente, con muebles muy antiguos de aspecto carísimo y las paredes empapeladas con papeles de colores oscuros y estampados de flores. Hermione se sintió muy intimidada en aquella casa y, en un gesto involuntario, apretó más la mano de Malfoy y se agarró fuerte a su brazo.

A los pocos segundos llegaron a un gran salón, en donde estaban los señores Huff, sentados en un impresionante sofá. El señor Huff estaba leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta y la señora Huff, estaba arreglando un centro de velas y flores que había en una mesita baja. Cuándo los vieron, ambos dejaron sus ocupaciones, se levantaron del sofá y, antes de que el elfo los anunciara, se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Ya estáis aquí! -dijo la señora Huff abrazando a Hermione mientras el señor Huff estrechaba la mano de Draco.

-Sentimos mucho la tardanza, señores Huff. Cissy tardó un poco más de lo habitual en dormirse -se disculpó Draco mintiendo, para sorpresa de Hermione que estaba segura de que se había enfadado tanto con ella por su tardanza, que la echaría la culpa sin miramiento.

-No te preocupes, muchacho -dijo el señor Huff-. Cuando se tienen hijos tan pequeños, suele ocurrir.

El señor Huff, les lanzó una sonrisa comprensiva que, ellos le devolvieron.

-¡Estás guapísima, querida! -dijo la señora Huff a Hermione mirándola de arriba a abajo, como evaluándola-. Siempre has tenido un gusto exquisito para las mujeres, Draco. Rachel también era una belleza- añadió la señora Huff dirigiéndose a Draco que, mirando a Hermione asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa complacida que le iluminó la mirada.

Hermione se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente a la señora Huff, evitando de nuevo la mirada de Draco. Sin embargo, también estaba algo molesta e incluso enfadada con aquella mujer por examinarla de esa manera. ¿Qué era lo que se estaba imaginando aquella amable mujer? Hermione creía saberlo y su enfado aumentó, aunque se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno, chicos, sentaos por favor -dijo el señor Huff de nuevo incómodo por los comentarios de su esposa a la que lanzó una mirada enfadada-. La cena todavía tardará un poco. Estamos esperando a nuestro hijo David -informó el señor Huff a la pareja-. ¿Os apetece tomar algo?

-¿Una cerveza de mantequilla, quizá? -sugirió Draco mirando a Hermione que asintió.

-¡Ralf! -llamó el señor Huff a su elfo doméstico-. Trae cuatro cervezas de mantequilla, por favor -pidió el señor Huff al elfo.

-Si, amo. Enseguida.

-Y bien, querida ¿cuando os conocísteis Draco y tú? -preguntó la señora Huff a Hermione perspicazmente.

-En Hogwarts. Íbamos al mismo curso, aunque pertenecíamos a diferentes casas -contestó con algo más de confianza Hermione, aunque sabía que la señora Huff ya sabía que se conocían de Hogwarts, pues Draco se lo había dicho el día anterior.

-¿A qué casa pertenecías tú, querida? -preguntó la señora Huff.

-A Griffindor, señora -dijo, Hermione orgullosa.

-¡Oh! Mi esposo y yo también pertenecimos a Griffindor, al igual que toda nuestra familia -dijo emocionada la señora Huff -. El único que no perteneció a Griffindor fue nuestro hijo, David, aunque no nos podemos quejar, perteneció a Ravenclaw -informó orgullosa la señora Huff a Hermione.

-Y, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos Draco y tú? Cuándo nos fuimos de vacaciones, estaba solo o por lo menos no me dijo nada de que, por fín, hubiera encontrado a alguien -preguntó directa, perspicaz y emocionadamente la señora Huff a Hermione, provocando que ésta y el señor Huff, casi se atragantaran con la cerveza de mantequilla que, segundo antes les había traído el elfo.

-Pues... no sé... a qué... se refiere, señora Huff -balbuceó Hermione enrojeciendo como un tomate y mirando a Draco enfadada, pues vio que éste parecía estar disfrutando sobre manera aquella situación.

-¡Vamos, querida! No hay porqué avergonzarse -le dijo la señora Huff, cogiéndole una mano y, dando golpecitos con la otra sobre el dorso de la mano de Hermione.

-¡Alice! -espetó el señor Huff a su esposa, enfadado e incomodo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, vamos, querido! -dijo la señora Huff a su marido, exasperada haciéndose la tonta, a pesar de saber a qué se refería éste- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya hace más de un año de la muerte de la pobre Rachel. Y Draco no puede seguir solo. Él necesita una mujer y su hija una madre. Se ha encontrado con una antigua amiga y a surgido la chispa, no veo donde está el problema -terminó ceñuda la señora Huff, mirando a su marido.

-¡Alice! ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! -regaño el señor Huff a su esposa, alzando un poco la voz.

-Bah... -se quejó la señora Huff con un gesto de la mano, cortando a su marido.

Hermione estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía donde meterse, ni si debía decir algo o no, así que miró a Draco en busca de ayuda y, se dio cuenta que éste estaba tan tranquilo mirando su cerveza de mantequilla con esa extraña sonrisa que solía poner de vez en cuando y que ella, aún no había logrado descifrar el significado de esta. Su enfado con Draco aumentó y decidió imitarlo y mirar su cerveza para no ponerse a gritarle allí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera le incomodara un poco aquella suposición de la señora Huff? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? No había más remedio. Después de la cena, cuando hubieran llegado a casa de Draco, tendría que enfrentarse a él y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia esa idea.

-Hermione y yo no estamos, exactamente, juntos -dijo de pronto Draco, zanjando la discusión que aún tenían los señores Huff y, haciendo que Hermione levantara la vista de su cerveza hacia él, algo sorprendida-. Por lo menos, no aún -añadió lanzando a la chica una mirada de la cual Hermione pudo deducir que, Draco no había olvidado ni lo de la noche anterior, ni que lo había estado evitando todo el día y, que al llegar a casa se las tendría que ver con él y no por los motivos que ella había estado pensando segundos antes-. Hermione se va a quedar durante unos... meses -dijo enarcando las cejas y volviendo la vista a ella-, por motivos de trabajo y, yo no podía permitir que se hospedara en un Motel, así que le ofrecí mi casa mientras dure su estancia aquí -terminó y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Hermione estaba agradecida a Draco, a parte de furiosa con él por su impasibilidad, y sonrió asintiendo, a la señora Huff, que torció la boca incrédula, pero no comentó nada más. El señor Huff, por su parte parecía aliviado porque Draco no se hubiera molestado con su esposa.

Los siguientes veinte minutos transcurrieron de forma más relajada y, Hermione pareció encontrarse más a gusto en aquella casa, pues la conversación con la señora Huff había cambiado de dirección, centrándose en el trabajo de Hermione para el ministerio. Y poco a poco, la señora Huff, iba cayéndole mejor a Hermione. Draco, por su parte, charlaba con el señor Huff, sobre algunas noticias que habían salido en el profeta y, sobre negocios.

A las siete y veinte, el señor Huff pareció perder la paciencia por la tardanza y falta de consideración de su hijo, pues le había dicho que tendrían invitados esta noche, y decidió que ya era hora de cenar.

-Bueno, creo que mi hijo se retrasará bastante -dijo disculpándose el señor Huff-. Así que será mejor que comencemos a cenar ya ¿No os parece? -añadió.

-Como usted guste -contestó Draco, cortésmente.

-Bien, pues entonces, acompañadme, pasemos al comedor -dijo el señor Huff dirigiéndose a Draco y Hermione, que imitaron a los señores Huff levantándose del sillón, y los siguieron hasta el comedor.


	12. Encontronazo don David Huff

**ENCONTRONAZO CON DAVID HUFF**

La cena con los Huff, fue tranquila y agradable. Definitivamente, cuando no sacaba el tema de la relación con Malfoy, Hermione encontraba encantadora a la señora Huff. La cena, para sorpresa de Hermione, fue bastante sencilla; ella se había estado imaginando una gran comilona, con un montón de platos exóticos, sin embargo la cena consistía en; un asado de pollo (que Hermione no había probado nunca; lo habían asado con especias y jugos que a la chica la resultaron exóticos), y de postre unas natillas con frutas rojas y nata. Todo estaba exquisito.

El hijo de los Huff no apareció en toda la cena, haciendo que sus padres se preocuparan, aunque intentaron disimularlo lo mejor posible delante de sus invitados.

No fue hasta que pasaron al salón para tomar un té, cuando David Huff se dignó en aparecer.

-Padre, madre -saludó entrando en el salón como un ciclón, sin ni siquiera mirar a Draco y a Hermione-. Siento muchísimo la tardanza y el no haber podido enviar un mensaje. Se nos complicó una operación -explicó a sus padres mientras se sentaba en un sillón y se servía una copa de wisky de fuego-. ¡Vaya! Si es el señor Draco Malfoy... y con una amiguita... -dijo entre dientes y con tono malicioso cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Draco y de Hermione.

-David -saludó fríamente Draco.

Hermione sintió como una extraña y tensa atmósfera se levantaba sobre el salón, mientras Draco y David Huff se miraban con profundo odio. En un gesto intuitivo, Hermione se acercó un poco más a Draco, que sorprendentemente, estaba sentado a su lado de forma muy relajada, como si no pasara nada, y se sintió algo mejor. Inexplicablemente, David Huff la asustaba mucho más que Draco. Recordó al arrogante, frío, despreciable y cruel Draco Malfoy que había conocido en el colegio y, después de compararlo con el hijo de los Huff, decidió que prefería al Malfoy antiguo antes que a aquel muchacho.

-Disculpe mi mala educación -dijo David Huff dirigiéndose a Hermione con una mirada tan arrogante y prepotente que hizo que ésta frunciera un poco el entrecejo-. Mi nombre es David Huff.

-Hermione Granger -contestó la chica de una forma tan fría que se sorprendió ella misma.

-Un placer, señorita Granger -dijo David cogiendo la mano de Hermione y besando el dorso de ésta. Algo que, en lugar de parecerle cortés, desagradó mucho a Hermione, pues aquel gesto fue rudo y frío-. Y, cuénteme, señorita Granger, ¿qué hace una preciosidad como usted, con un indeseable como Malfoy? -dijo bruscamente y mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo de forma lasciva.

-¡DAVID ALBERT HUFF! -bramó el señor Huff, reprendiendo a su hijo-. ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE COMPORTARTE COMO ES DEBIDO! ¡NO CONSIENTO QUE INSULTES A NADIE EN MI PRESENCIA! ¡Y DEJA DE MIRAR DE ESA FORMA A LA SEÑORITA!

El silencio volvió a reinar en el salón. El señor Huff echaba fuego por los ojos y la señora Huff estaba avergonzada por aquel comportamiento de su hijo; era como si no lo reconocieran. Hermione, estaba estupefacta por el arranque del señor Huff y miró a Draco; a ella le parecía imposible pero, Draco seguía tan relajado como antes, sin inmutarse y mirando fríamente al hijo de sus vecinos. No podía creerlo; volvió a enfurecerse con él por su impasibilidad y frialdad.

-No se preocupe, señor Huff -dijo Hermione tranquilamente-. Lo que yo haga con Draco no es de su incumbencia -dijo fríamente a David Huff, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba furiosa con Draco y aquel ser despreciable parecía perfecto para descargar un poco de su furia.

-¡Vaya! Veo que te has buscado a una gatita con bastante carácter Malfoy -le dijo con sorna David a Draco.

-¡DAVID, TE LO ADVIERTO! -le espetó su padre perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vale, vale. Tranquilo padre, no provocaré más a Malfoy -dijo levantando las manos y mirando a su padre- ... Por ahora -añadió maliciosamente, mirando a Hermione.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Draco rió entre dientes.

-No creo que te atrevas a hacer lo que estás pensando, David -le dijo Draco tan tranquila y fríamente que resultó más peligroso que si hubiera gritado o sacado su varita-. Pero, aunque así fuera, no creo que salieras muy bien parado. Esta "gatita", como tú la has llamado, es la bruja más poderosa de su edad, que yo he conocido nunca; es más bien... una leona y, ¿ya sabes como actúan las leonas, verdad Huff? -le dijo mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesa y se incorporaba un poco en el sofá. Al muchacho se le ensombreció el semblante, lo que provocó una sonrisa satisfecha y macabra en Draco.

-Eso habría que verlo, Malfoy -le espetó David, hablando entre dientes.

Los señores Huff y Hermione no podían articular palabra. Ninguno hubiera sabido decir cual de los dos parecía más amenazador, aunque Hermione juraría que Draco iba en cabeza en aquella batalla de "haber quien es más malo de los dos", que había comenzado minutos antes y, a la que Hermione no le encontraba sentido. ¿Era por ella o había algo más de trasfondo? Draco seguía sin inmutarse. Estaba tan relajado como lo había estado durante toda la noche y su semblante seguía sin tener variaciones; frío y amenazante.

Rió entre dientes ante las palabras del otro.

-Sí, es cierto. Sería gracioso ver como Hermione te patea -dijo fríamente- ... eso si antes no te pateo yo, claro -añadió en un tono tan amenazante que hizo que a Hermione se le helara la sangre.

El otro no supo como replicar. El tenso silencio volvió a reinar por unos instantes en la sala; instantes en los que Hermione sintió un peso tremendo en la boca del estómago.

-Bueno... -dijo Hermione casi en un susurro y rompiendo el silencio- Ha sido una noche muy agradable, señores Huff, pero debemos irnos ya -consiguió terminar en un tono más alto, cogiendo de la mano a Draco y haciendo que éste se levantara al igual que había hecho ella.

-Cierto. Mañana tengo que madrugar -dijo en un tono más amable Draco, dirigiéndose a los señores Huff-. Gracias por la cena.

Los señores Huff se levantaron también y, después de lanzar miradas asesinas a su hijo, acompañaron a Draco y Hermione a la puerta.

-Es una pena que haya terminado la noche tan pronto y, de esta manera -les dijo el señor Huff, estrechando la mano de Draco, mientras su esposa abrazaba a Hermione-. No sabéis cuantísimo lamentamos el comportamiento de David...

Draco y Hermione pudieron ver la sinceridad de los Huff en sus ojos y Hermione se apresuró a decir:

-No se preocupen. Ha sido una cena estupenda. No se preocupen por su hijo.

Los señores Huff no supieron qué decir, así que se limitaron a sonreír.


	13. La Historia de Hermione

**LA HISTORIA DE HERMIONE**

"Maldito, Huff... Espero que no se le ocurra hacer lo que pensaba hacer, porque como llegue ni siquiera a acercarse a ella... bueno, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que haría... ¡Maldito!". Mientras iban camino de su casa, Draco no dejaba de imaginarse las mil y una formas de torturar a David Huff si éste llegaba a acercarse a Hermione. Gracias a la legeremancia, Draco sabía que, David Huff, pensaba intentar seducir a Hermione con el objetivo de vengarse de él. Ese pensamiento, lo asqueaba y lo enfurecía. No podía imaginar la forma más satisfactoria de torturar a ese asqueroso si se le ocurría poner su plan en marcha. No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por Hermione, pero desde luego sabía que no iba a dejar que un ser como aquel, se le acercara, ni mucho menos que la hiriera. "Por encima de mi cadaver". Cada vez que lo pensaba se enfurecía más.

Hermione estaba asustada. Más que nada por pensar que, fuera lo que fuese, lo que ese hombre había estado pensando, por como de mal parado saldría si se le ocurriese llevarlo a la práctica y Draco le pillara. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda; ella sabía bien como de oscuro, era el lado oscuro de Draco. Ninguno dijo nada de regreso a la mansión, pero Hermione pudo sentir la ira de Malfoy, como crecía en su interior y ésta se reflejaba en su rostro. Draco miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y los ojos desprendiendo una frialdad que no había vuelto a ver en ellos desde que terminaron Hogwarts. Además, la asustaba lo que estuviera pensando, pues apretó más su mano y apresuró el paso. Quería decir algo que lo calmase un poco, pero sencillamente no sabía qué decir. En otro tiempo quizá, pero ahora... Se enfureció consigo misma, por quincuagésima vez desde la noche anterior, por estar tan intimidada, tan incapacitada cuando se trataba de tratar con Draco o con cualquier hombre... ¿Por qué se sentía así? "Soy una Griffindor, ¿porqué no me siento valiente? Tienes que reaccionar, Hermione", se reprendió mentalmente.

-Bueno, ya estamos en casa. Supongo que volverás a evitarme otra vez ¿no es así? -dijo Draco con una frialdad tal que, Hermione se quedó paralizada en medio del vestíbulo.

Como se había estado temiendo toda la tarde, Draco no había olvidado nada, no lo iba a dejar correr ni iba a esperar al día siguiente para tratar aquel asunto.

-Yo... no... -balbuceó la chica. No sabía qué decir. Había estado planeando salir pitada a su dormitorio tan pronto como entraran en la casa, pero la voz de Draco la pilló desprevenida.

-No, ¿qué? -volvió a espetar Dracp, ahora furioso. Se había estado tragando toda su furia con la chica por evitarle, durante todo el día y, ahora se le había sumado el cabreo con el estúpido del vecino. No iba a esperar al día siguiente para aclarar las cosas. O lo hacían ahora o no lo hacían nunca-.

Hermione tragó saliva, sentía la boca seca. Draco estaba esperando una respuesta y ella no sabía qué decir. ¿Le diría la verdad? No, no podía. Malfoy no podía verla débil.

-Yo... no tenía intención de... evitarte -dijo la chica casi en un susurro y mirando la camisa del muchacho.

Draco soltó una risa furiosa y se acercó un poco más a Hermione, antes de volver a hablar.

-Ya. Seguro -dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? -dijo finalmente arrastrando las palabras como antaño.

Hermione se estremeció. El pánico volvió a invadirla. Cerró los ojos apretándolos hasta que la dolieron y se mordió el labio inferior mientras tomaba aire.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que, por algún motivo que todavía se me escapa, me has estado evitando todo el día? ¿Crees que no sé que sientes pánico cada vez que estamos solos? -el chico arrastraba cada vez más las palabras-. ¿Es que te arrepientes de haberte acostado conmigo, Hermione? Porque si es así, hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho, así no tendrías de que arrepentirte. Hay cosas de las que no nos podemos arrepentir una vez que las hemos hecho, Hermione. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás. Pero tampoco podemos evitar enfrentarnos a lo hecho. Si no quieres estar más conmigo, lo entiendo, pero no consiento -ni a ti ni a nadie- que me evites, que me rehuyas como si lo que hicimos fuera un crimen. ¿Me has entendido bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No había abierto los ojos y no podía articular palabra. El pánico la invadía cada vez más y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Draco, realmente, estaba furioso. Su voz susurrante arrastrando las palabras, la atemorizó más que si se hubiera puesto a gritarla o insultarla, como solía. Aquella noche había comprobado que era más peligroso cuando hablaba así que cuando gritaba o se ponía arrogante. Y oírle pronunciar su nombre de esa forma... no podía soportarlo. Había intentado retroceder un poco mientras hablaba Draco, pues había notado que se le había acercado y lo sentía a pocos centímetros de ella, hablándole al oído, pero no pudo moverse.

-¿No dices nada? -dijo sosteniendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos y, levantándola para que lo mirase-. ¡Abre los ojos, Hermione! ¡Mírame! -ordenó Draco hablando un poco más alto.

Hermione tomó aire, pensó en decirle cualquier mentira y, abrió los ojos. Cuándo lo hizo se encontró con los de él. La miraba con ira, pero también pudo notar tristeza y frustración en su mirada. No era una mirada fría, como lo estaba siendo su voz y eso desmontó a Hermione.

-Lo... lo siento -dijo tratando de no llorar. No podía mentirle-. No te evitaba por... arrepentimiento.

Retiró las manos de Draco, suavemente, de su cara, cogiéndolo por las muñecas y se sentó en un escalón, tapándose la cara con las manos y, enredándolas en su pelo. Draco estaba confuso, ¿qué estaba pasando, iba a llorar? ¿Qué le ocurría a Hermione?

-Yo... -comenzó tomando aire para controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en torrente de sus ojos- Necesitaba pensar. Estaba confusa, yo... bueno, no me imaginé nunca contigo en la cama -confesó alzando la cabeza hacia Draco, esbozando una leve sonrisa-. En realidad, no me imaginé que volvería a estar con nadie, después de Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué me estás hablando? -preguntó Draco sentándose al lado de la chica. Estaba totalmente descolocado. ¿Cómo era posible que en vez de discutir con él, estuviera hablándole tan tranquilamente?

-Anoche te mentí, Draco -volvió a confesar Hermione, dejando a Draco más confuso todavía-. Ron y yo no acabamos bien. En realidad, ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra. Las cosas nos iban muy bien, llevábamos años gustándonos sin decírnoslo y, bueno, una vez que lo dijimos, nos sentimos mejor y disfrutábamos más que nada en el mundo, el uno con el otro. Íbamos a casarnos ¿Sabes? -le dijo sonriendo-.

-Pero no lo hicisteis ¿no es así? -adivinó Draco cogiéndole una mano a Hermione.

-No. No lo hicimos -confirmó la chica entrelazando sus dedos con los de Draco y, cogiendo aire antes de seguir-. El día de la boda, me estaba preparando en la habitación de la madre de Ron, junto a Ginny, mi madre y la madre de Ron, cuando escuchamos que Harry, el padre de Ron y Bill discutían con Ron. No sabíamos que eran esas voces, solamente llegamos a entender que Ron decía. "no puedo, de verdad que no puedo", y a Harry que le gritaba que no fuera tan ruin y estúpido. Después escuchamos a Harry, al padre de Ron y a Bill, gritar que no se moviera de donde estaba y, después de eso... solo silencio. Ya te puedes imaginar cómo nos quedamos las cuatro en la habitación. No podíamos movernos. Estábamos heladas. Sabíamos que se había ido. Que no habría boda... -Hermione se interrumpió. No podía seguir. Las lágrimas salían en tropel de sus ojos.

-Cuanto lo siento -atinó a decir Draco, que se había quedado perplejo y, rodeó a Hermione con su brazo por los hombros atrayendola hacia si. No podía creer que Weasley hubiera hecho eso. No le hubiera creído capaz de hacer algo así, en toda la eternidad.

-Cuándo... cuando logramos movernos... -siguió Hermione entrecortadamente, intentando controlar las lágrimas- me quité el vestido y me puse algo más normal. No dijimos ninguna nada. No podíamos hablar. Mi madre estaba plantada de pie, agarrada al respaldo de la silla en donde yo había estado sentada unos momentos antes, mirando a la nada; la señora Weasley estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Ginny que no podía ni parpadear y yo... yo no pude siquiera llorar. Simplemente abracé a la madre de Ron y le dije que no sufriera. Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía culpa alguna, ¿no? -dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro-. El caso es que, aquel día, todos estábamos fatal. Mi padre furioso, los padres de Ron destrozados y avergonzados, Harry sin poder creer lo que había hecho su mejor amigo, Bill y Percy maldiciendo a su hermano... y yo tan tranquila. Sin poder reaccionar -Hizo una pausa para calmarse, pues una vez que las lágrimas salieron, parecían no querer parar.

Draco no sabía qué decir. Alzó a Hermione y la sentó sobre sus piernas rodeándola en un abrazo.

-El caso es que -continúo Hermione-. Desde entonces no he podido estar con ningún hombre. Ni siquiera me lo planteé. Me entra pánico, no me preguntes porqué, porque no lo sé -dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, esa vez algo avergonzada por revelar su cobardía al muchacho-. Acepté tu invitación de quedarme aquí, porque no me planteé que podía pasar... bueno, lo que pasó -confesó nuevamente, mirando a Draco a los ojos-. Primero porque nunca te había visto como hombre, como alguien con quien tener... algo, y supongo, porque tú nunca me has visto más que como una sangre sucia despreciable. Sinceramente, ni siquiera pensé: "vale, acepto porque no hay peligro con él" -dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros-. Simplemente acepté porque me pareciste sincero y amable, nada más. Y anoche... bueno... simplemente me pilló de sorpresa y, esta mañana me he dado cuenta de que... se veía venir y yo no fui capaz de verlo. Estaba muy confusa, necesitaba pensar y si estabas cerca...

-No podías pensar con claridad -terminó Draco por ella. Ahora veía por donde iban las cosas. Todavía estaba profundamente dolida por lo que la había hecho ese Weasley que todo aquello la pilló desprevenida. Pensó que, si hubiera sabido todo aquello antes, no hubiera actuado tan ímpulsivamente como lo hizo aquella noche.

Hermione seguía llorando, cada vez con más angustia mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa. Instintivamente la abrazó fuertemente y la besó la cabeza. No sabía muy bien la razón, pero saber aquello le había hecho sentir tanto dolor como a ella y, al mismo tiempo, unas tremendas ganas de matar Ronald Weasley. "¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? ¿Porqué reacciono así?" se preguntaba Draco mientras abrazaba y besaba a Hermione en la cabeza y en la mejilla. No sabía muy bien como llamar a lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, pero no le importó. Ya pensaría en ello al día siguiente y, se dejó llevar.

-Vamos, Hermione -dijo envolviendo en una caricia cada palabra que decía, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía-. Vamos a dormir. Mañana seguimos hablando.

Hermione solamente asintió levemente con la cabeza. No podía articular palabra, las lagrimas se lo impedían. Se abrazó fuerte al cuello de Draco mientras la levantaba en brazos y subía a la habitación.


	14. Aceptación

**ACEPTACIÓN**

Cuándo Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sentía más consciente de todo a su alrededor. Era como si hubiera salido de un largo sopor que la nublada el sentido. Fue consciente de dónde se encontraba y no sintió aquel pánico que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía un mes; estaba en la cama de Draco que, en eso momentos, la abrazaba por la cintura. Y, también fue consciente de que nada había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había estado largo rato llorando abrazada a él, y éste con eterna paciencia -algo que no hubiera esperado de Malfoy jamás-, la había dejado hacerlo sin decir ni hacer nada, excepto abrazarla fuertemente y besar su cabeza de vez en cuando. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo. Por primera vez en tres años, se sentía ligera, liberada... y todo gracias a Draco Malfoy. "¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Mi peor enemigo, alguien a quien siempre he considerado detestable, me ha devuelto a la vida..." Pensaba Hermione sorprendida, y entonces todas las señales que indicaban que, inevitablemente, Draco y ella acabarían como habían acabado, y que ella no había sabido ver, aparecieron en su cabeza como inyectadas por alguna extraña energía: desde el mismo día en que pisó por primera vez aquella mansión, Draco y ella habían quedado unidos, como si de un matrimonio se tratase. No podía dar crédito a aquel pensamiento pero, en lugar de ser invadida por el pánico, una risita baja salió de su garganta como si volviera a tener quince años.

-Uhmm... ¿estás bien, Hermione? -dijo Draco, removiéndose y bostezando mientras se desperezaba.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, pero se dio la vuelta al instante y quedó de cara a Draco.

-Si. Estoy bien -contestó Hermione con voz tierna.

Draco se sorprendió un poco, pero al ver la cara de la chica, sonrió también y volviendo a abrazar a Hermione por la cintura para atraerla hacia él un poco más. Esta vez Hermione no le rehuyó, sino que sujetó la cara del chico y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco -le susurró separando sus labios de los del chico-. No quise hacerte daño. Simplemente necesitaba pensar. ¿Sabes? Nunca lloré.

-¿Qué? -preguntó un abrumado Draco.

-Cuando Ron se fue, no lloré. Nunca lloré. Anoche fue la única vez que lo hice, que lloré por lo que me había hecho -explicó Hermione acercándose un poco más a Draco y abrazándolo por debajo del brazo-. Creo que... creo que tus palabras, tu furia por mi actitud... me hicieron reaccionar, y ahora...

-Te sientes liberada. Te sientes tú misma de nuevo -terminó por ella Draco.

Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Cuándo había conectado tan perfectamente con Draco que se comprendían tan bien que terminaban las frases por el otro? Quiso pensar, razonar toda aquella situación, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas. Sonrió y volvió a besarle.

-A eso, señorita Granger, se le llama estado de shock -dijo Draco en voz baja y acariciando la espalda de la chica-. A mí me pasó algo parecido cuando murió mi mujer. Estuve semanas como en otro mundo, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir nada -el gesto de Draco se ensombreció un poco al recordar aquello, pero no tanto como lo hubiera hecho un mes atrás-. Hasta que un día, Cissy se puso a llorar a voz en grito, me acerqué para cogerla y comprobé que tenía mucha fiebre. El pánico y la angustia que sentí en aquel momento es indescriptible. Nunca he tenido tanto miedo como aquél día, te lo aseguro. La llevé a San Mungo y, por fin me dijeron que no era más que otitis. La dieron una poción y se curó al instante. El alivio que sentí, fue mayor que la angustia que había sentido cuando comprobé que mi pequeña estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Aquella noche, cuando me acosté y el susto se esfumó, me di cuenta de que había vuelto a sentir, después de dos meses de estar muerto en vida. Me di cuenta de que mi hija me necesitaba, que tenía que seguir adelante por ella... Mi hija me hizo reaccionar, me devolvió a la vida... Comprendo lo que dices, como te sientes.

Hermione, que había estado escuchando a Draco sin interrumpirle, se dio plena cuenta de que Draco, realmente había cambiado. Definitivamente, ese muchacho engreído, grosero, cruel, frío y calculador, había desaparecido. El Draco que estaba a su lado en la cama era uno muy diferente, en sus ojos se podía ver calidez, incluso dulzura y... No pudo pensar más. Draco la había vuelto a pillar desprevenida. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a verse envuelta en los brazos del chico, que la besaban tan tierna y apasionadamente que hizo que perdiera la razón y le correspondiera de la misma manera.

No sabía porqué Draco tenía que ser tan condenadamente bueno en la cama, pero así era. Las dos veces que había estado con él, había conseguido que perdiera la razón, aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, lo recordaba todo. No sabía si la vez anterior había sido como esa, pero no la importó. Ese nuevo Draco la gustaba y mucho, así que pensó que, en vez de racionalizar la situación, se dejaría llevar por una vez en su vida, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Por su parte, Draco se encontraba en una situación similar. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero se acoplaba mejor con Hermione que con su mujer, y no solamente en la cama, sino en todo. Se entendían y complementaban a la perfección. "¡¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Yo enamorado de Hermione Granger... ¿Enamorado? ¿Es eso lo que me pasa?... Y ¿qué, si es así?", pensaba Draco mientras se duchaba. Con una sonrisa, que se le escapó sin querer, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarse arrastrar por la marea y ver hacia donde le conducía.

-Te sienta de maravilla Pinky, de verdad -le decía Hermione a la elfina doméstica mientras daba de desayunar a la pequeña Cissy-. Además hace juego con tus ojos.

La elfina sonrió ampliamente mientras llevaba el desayuno de Draco a la mesa y retiraba el bol donde Hermione había desayunado unos cereales.

-Gracias, señorita. Anoche empecé a coserme un delantal nuevo, para conjuntar con el vestido -explicó ilusionada la elfina. Hermione sonrió.

-Buenos días, Pinky. Estás muy guapa con el vestido nuevo -saludó Draco a su elfina y, después de dar un beso a Hermione y otro a Cissy, se sentó a desayunar.

-Toma, cielo... come una cucharadita más, por favor... -susurró Hermione a la niña que volvía la cara con un gesto de no querer comer más.

Draco vio la escena por encima de su periódico y no pudo evitar sonreír. La imagen de Hermione con su hija le hizo imaginarse una vida junto a ella. Se imaginó a Hermione vestida de novia, dándole hijos, llevándolos al anden nueve y tres cuartos a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts... No le desagradó lo más mínimo aquella idea. Era más, lo ilusionaba.

-Hermione...

-¿Si? ...vamos Cissy... está bien, está bien. No quieres más, ya lo capto, pero deja de salpicarlo todo...

Draco se rió con aquella escena; Hermione intentando quitar de las manos el platito de la papilla, y al mismo tiempo tapándose con el otro brazo para evitar las salpicaduras.

-Hermione -volvió a decir Draco-. Creo que deberíamos aclarar nuestra situación... por el bien de ambos ¿no te parece?

Hermione se volvió hacia él con la pequeña en los brazos. No pensaba que Draco fuera a abordar el tema tan pronto. Se puso algo nerviosa ¿Y si no quería nada con ella? ¿Y si resultaba que todo aquello no había sido más que un error, nada serio para él?

-Pues... tú dirás... -balbuceó Hermione sentándose nuevamente.

-Creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad. Conocernos mejor y ver a dónde nos lleva todo -soltó Draco directamente y con una sinceridad pasmosa, dejando pasmada a Hermione por unos instantes.

-Si... yo... yo también... lo creo -dijo entrecortadamente Hermione, que no había asimilado todavía las palabras de Draco.

-Bien, entonces todo claro. No ha sido un juego para ninguno de los dos. ¿O sí? -le dijo Draco, enarcando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione sonrió y bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-No, no ha sido ningún juego.

-Bien. Pues quiero avisarte de algo -dijo Draco con gesto serio-. No quiero que se te ocurra hablar con David Huff, ¿Me has entendido? Lo que pensaba anoche, no era nada bueno, te lo aseguro -terminó con una chispa de ira en los ojos.

-Vale. No te preocupes -dijo rápidamente Hermione, que comprendió que Draco había utilizado la legeremancia con el vecino, lo que explicaba su actitud agresiva con éste, y se dio cuenta de que realmente había tenido la mente muy aletargada, pues no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta aquel preciso instante.

-Bien -dijo dándole un beso a Hermione y otro a su hija, antes de ir a la oficina -Nos vemos en la comida.

Y sin más, se desapareció.


	15. Chapter 15

**COMPRAS NAVIDEÑAS **

El verano y el otoño pasaron sin que Draco apenas se diera cuenta. Desde que Hermione había llegado a su vida -sobre todo desde que decidieron darse una oportunidad y ella había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre-, la vida le había vuelto a resultar más fácil. Nunca hubiera podido imaginarlo, pero vivir con ella le estaba resultando más fácil de lo imaginó aquel día en que sugirió que podían darse una oportunidad. Volvía a estar feliz de nuevo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo estaba hablando.

-... y tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos que llevaremos... ¡DRACO! -gritó la chica que se había vuelto hacia él después de sacar unas galletas del horno, sobresaltando a Draco y haciendo que se le derramase un poco de té sobre El Profeta-. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Mira como te has puesto el pantalón! -Exclamó, y con un movimiento de varita limpio el pantalón de Draco.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Draco como atontado, pues no había prestado atención a lo que le estaba diciendo-. Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

-Ya veo, otra vez estabas en las nubes ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas últimamente, Draco Malfoy, que siempre estás como en otro planeta? -preguntó Hermione perspicazmente con los brazos en jarras.

-Yo.. esto... -balbuceó Draco, después de terminarse su té.

-Da igual -dijo Hermione, cogiendo en brazos a Cissy-. Te estaba diciendo, que tenemos que ir a comprar el árbol y después los regalos, tenemos muchos regalos que comprar... para mis padres, para los tuyos (no pongas esa cara, que ellos no te quieran ver no significa que no los mandes nada. Ya cambiarán de actitud), para Harry, Ginny y el resto de la familia y, por supuesto para Pinky. ¡Por cierto, casi se me olvida! En nochebuena iremos a cenar con los Weasley, ya les he dicho que iríamos (y no me vengas con caras extrañas o excusas tontas, porque no te vas a librar, Draco Malfoy).

Draco estaba algo abrumado, Hermione hablaba muy deprisa mientras iba de un lado para otro de la cocina ordenándola mientras Pinky dejaba a Cissy en su parquecito, así que se limitó a asentir a todo lo que Hermione decía.

-Bueno, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes -declaró la chica mientras dejaba el delantal encima de la encimera de la cocina-. Pinky, ¿podrías ocuparte de Cissy mientras Draco y yo vamos al Callejón Diagón a hacer las compras?

-Por supuesto, señorita. Pinky cuidará de la pequeña ama, Cissy -dijo con una sonrisa la elfina.

-Gracias Pinky. Y bien, ¿qué haces todavía ahí sentado? Ve a por la capa, nos vamos en cinco minutos -le dijo a Draco, mientras salía como un ciclón de la cocina.

-¡Vaya! Está un poco... nerviosa ¿no? -le dijo Draco, todavía abrumado, a Pinky.

-Eso parece, amo Draco -contestó la elfina soltando una risita-. Será mejor que vaya por su capa, antes de que la ama baje -le aconsejó finalmente la elfina.

-Mmm sí. No quiero verme en la portada de El Profeta de mañana debajo de titular que diga: "Draco Malfoy, primera víctima de las fiesta navideñas. Muere a manos de su novia por hacerla esperar para ir de compras" -dijo Draco a su elfina, que se puso las manos sobre la boca mientras reía, poniéndose en pie.

Media hora más tarde, Draco y Hermione ya estaban en el callejón Diagón. Antes de comenzar sus compras, hicieron una parada en Gringotts, pues Hermione tenía que sacar algo de oro de su cámara.

-Pero, Hermione -se quejaba el chico, que estaba empezando a vislumbrar el día tan largo que se le venía encima-. No hace falta que saques nada de tu cámara, llevamos suficiente oro para comprar todo lo que quieras.

La chica se paró en seco, sin previo aviso, haciendo que Draco, que se había puesto detrás de ella para dejar pasar a una señora que iba histérica detrás de sus hijos, casi chocara con ella.

-¡Draco Malfoy! -le espetó volviendo a ponerse en jarras y mirándole ceñuda- ¿Crees que soy tan pobre que no puedo comprar mis propios regalos?

-Yo... ¿Qué?... ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Hermione -dijo Draco exasperado-. Lo que digo, es que no es necesario. Yo tengo de sobra para todo... -dijo esto último en voz más baja, pues Hermione se había cruzado de brazos y estaba dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, obviamente irritada.

-Ya. Bueno, pues no me hace ninguna falta que pagues mis compras. Tengo dinero suficiente para...

-¡Ya sé que tienes dinero suficiente! ¡No seas estúpida, Hermione! -la cortó Draco, ahora realmente enfadado. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione tenía dinero, pero no pensaba dejar que se gastara ni un Knut en aquellas compras. Un Malfoy no podía permitir algo así-. Si crees que voy a dejar que te gastes tu dinero, es que no me conoces bien, Hermione Granger. Todas las compras que hagamos hoy serán pagadas con mi oro. Guarda tu dinero para compras personales que no tengan nada que ver con algo común a los dos.

-Pues si tú piensas que yo... -replicó la chica, que también se estaba sulfurando un poco, aunque no pudo terminar, pues Draco se le adelantó-.

-No, Hermione -dijo Draco tajantemente-. No pagarás nada de lo que compremos hoy con tu dinero. Y no se te ocurra volver a replicar -añadió al ver que Hermione abría la boca para contestar.

-Está bien -cedió finalmente la chica a regañadientes-. Pero, de todas formas, tengo que ir a Gringotts. No pienso comprar tu regalo con tu propio dinero.

-De a cuerdo. Pero, te lo advierto, no dejaré que pagues nada más hoy ¿me has entendido? -accedió Draco.

-Si. Si, entendido -refunfuñó Hermione algo molesta por aquella actitud y, comprendiendo que si volvía a replicar lo único que ganaría sería una discusión con Draco, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta aquella mañana, pues tenían muchas compras que hacer.

Fueron a Gringotts y, media hora más tarde bajaban la escalinata del banco.

-Bien -dijo Hermione entre nerviosa y emocionada-. Tenemos mucho que hacer, ya hemos perdido media hora en el estúpido banco.

-Ya te dije que no era... -intentó replicar Draco, pero Hermione no le dejó hablar.

-Primero iremos por el árbol. Si vamos más tarde solo quedarán birrias y, por nada del mundo, pienso quedarme con una birria de árbol -dijo Hermione tirando de Draco y hablando muy deprisa-. Después iremos a comprar los regalos.

-Como quieras -dijo cansinamente Draco y, soltó un suspiro resignado. Como había imaginado, aquella mañana seria larga, y mucho más con Hermione, que estaba comenzando a ponerse frenética.

Cuando llegaron al centro donde vendían los árboles, Hermione tiró de Draco, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que no quisiera moverse de su sitio favorito. Hermione estaba entusiasmada. Había árboles preciosos; los había de todos los tamaños, grandes, pequeños, medianos... más pequeños, más grandes... y después, estaban los escuálidos y feuchos. En cuanto llegaron a la zona de los árboles grandes, Hermione soltó a Draco y casi corrió, para elegir uno lo más frondoso y bonito posible.

-¡Hermione! -gritó Draco con una sonrisa en los labios, que había echado a correr tras ella- No corras, tenemos tiempo.

-Ya, bueno, eso es muy relativo -replicó ella alzando la voz para que Draco la escuchase pues se había metido en un pasillo abarrotado de los árboles más frondosos-. Si no somos rápidos, se echaran sobre los árboles más bonitos, como buitres. Quiero que el árbol sea perfecto, Draco.

-Vale, vale -dijo con paciencia Draco, que había llegado junto a ella-. Pero, ¿no crees que exageras un poco? Quiero decir... es solo un árbol.

Draco se tensó. Supo que no debía haber dicho aquello, en cuanto lo hubo dicho. Hermione se había vuelto hacia él y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Exagerar? ¿Piensas que exagero, Draco? -chilló la chica, con un leve toque de histeria en la voz- En mi familia siempre hemos procurado preparar las fiestas lo mejor posible. Mi padre y yo, pasábamos horas en el centro de jardinería, eligiendo el árbol más bonito y, lo hacíamos con mucho esmero, por cierto. Por si no lo sabías un buen árbol es la clave para crear un buen ambiente navideño. Si tienes un buen árbol, los adornos que le pongas y los que pongas alrededor lucirán mucho mejor, aunque sean los más sencillos del mundo -Tras decir esto, tomó un respiro para tomar aire y continúo-. Así que, si piensas que exagero, puedes ir haciendo tu solito las demás compras, haber como te las ingenias para comprar un regalo para Harry -dijo maliciosamente, para terminar.

Draco se había quedado con la boca abierta. Lo de comprar un regalo para Harry Potter, era lo último que se hubiera imaginado hacer en la vida. Ni siquiera, aún sabiendo que iría a cenar con él unos días más tarde, había pensado en eso. Hermione le había asestado un golpe muy, muy bajo. Sentía la furia recorrer su cuerpo, pero prefería no discutir con Hermione, pues sabía que llevaría las de perder en aquella discusión.

-Está bien, está bien -dijo resignado, por fin-. No te enfades. Vamos a elegir el dichoso árbol a tu manera. No hace falta que me mandes a mí solo a comprar los regalos. No quiero que después te disgustes, porque no los haya comprado a tu gusto.

-Uhmm. Ya me parecía a mí... -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

Tras una hora, que a Draco se le hizo eterna, Hermione encontró, el que a su parecer, era el árbol perfecto. El árbol no era excesivamente grande, pero tampoco excesivamente pequeño y, según dijo Hermione muy orgullosa, la frondosidad era perfecta. Pagaron el árbol y, después de que Draco lo mandase al jardín trasero de su casa con una floritura de varita, salieron del centro de jardinería y se encaminaron a por los regalos.

-Veamos -dijo Hermione sacando un pergamino de su bolso y mirando una lista que, supuso Draco, seguramente había estado escribiendo Hermione durante el desayuno-. Creo que comenzaremos por los regalos de nuestros padres, ya que los regalos de los niños quiero comprarlos en esa juguetería tan preciosa de Hogsmade, en la que compraste la casita de muñecas a Cissy el día que nos encontramos -informó Hermione sin levantar la vista de la lista-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Como quieras -aceptó Draco. Aunque sabía que hubiera dado lo mismo que protestara, pues harían lo que ella dijera, sí o sí.

-Bien, entonces vamos -dijo sonriendo Hermione. Se metió el pergamino en un bolsillo de la túnica y se agarró del brazo de Draco.

-Había pensado en ir a esa tienda, que han abierto nueva, de antigüedades para comprarle algo a mi madre, ya que la vuelven loca las antigüedades y, quizá encontremos algo para la tuya también. ¿Te parece bien? -informó Hermione mientras caminaban.

-Claro. Pero no sé dónde está esa tienda -contestó un poco con desgana Draco, pues no le hacía mucha gracia eso de comprar regalos a sus padres. Su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre no lo hablaba desde que se casó.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, yo sí se donde está -le dijo, burlonamente mientras lo empujaba con el hombro.

Draco pensó en lo fácil y rápidamente que había cambiado el carácter de Hermione desde que salieron de comprar el árbol, quiso hacérselo saber, pero prefirió no decir nada temiendo que volviera a cambiar de humor, y no pudo evitar reír.

Hermione guió a Draco hacia la tienda de antigüedades, y por el camino fueron hablando sobre qué clase de regalo para sus madres les gustaría comprar. Hermione no estaba muy decidida, en cambio, Draco, había pensado en alguna joya, pues a su madre siempre le habían gustado las joyas bonitas, sobre todo, aquellas que poseyeran algún poder mágico y, a su vez, tuvieran alguna historia. En general, el trayecto había sido muy gratificante, si lo comparaba con el resto de la mañana, que había estado un poco ensombrecida debido a la pelea que habían tenido al llegar y la que habían tenido por culpa del árbol.

Sin embargo, esta sensación se desvaneció en cuanto llegaron frente a la tienda. Allí, mirando el escaparate, se encontraba un hombre, de unos veintiséis años, de pelo castaño y vestido con una túnica marrón. Draco no podía creerlo, ¿cómo era posible que tuvieran tan mala suerte? Se paró en seco en cuanto lo vio. Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven, sintió un tirón hacia atrás cuando Draco se detuvo y, algo confundida preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?

-Mira quién está frente al escaparate -dijo con irritación Draco-.

Hermione miró al joven y se quedó de piedra cuando éste se giró quedando frente a ellos, y pudo reconocerlo. Se quedó helada al imaginar lo que podría pasar si aquel hombre intentaba provocar a Draco.

-¡No! -exclamó Hermione en un susurro.

Hermione pudo notar como la rabia recorría a Draco y, en realidad no podía reprochárselo pues ella también sentía un acceso de ira tremendo.

-Hagamos que no lo hemos visto, Draco -sugirió la asustada chica, apretando la mano de su enfurecido novio-. Creo que es mejor así. Podemos tomar algo en aquella cafetería hasta que se vaya.

Draco se lo pensó durante un momento. Iba a aceptar la propuesta de Hermione, pero algo hizo que cambiara de opinión en el último segundo y, antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, se plantó donde se encontraba el muchacho aprisionándolo contra la pared de la columna de la tienda, con una mano por el cuello y, con la otra clavando su varita contra la mejilla del aturdido muchacho.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -le dijo Draco al oído arrastrando las palabras lo más que pudo al mismo tiempo que le daba un tono aterrador y frío a su voz-. Veo que no le tienes ningún aprecio a la vida, Graham.

-Dr... Draco... -contestó el muchacho entrecortadamente al reconocer la voz de Draco-. Qué...sor...

-¡Calla, escoria! No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida -le espetó Draco mientras lo apretujaba más contra la pared-. Creí haberte dejado bien claro la última vez que nos vimos, que no quería volver a verte. Que si lo hacía, me encargaría de mandarte derechito a Azkaban. O ¿es que se te ha olvidado la última vez, Graham? -a Draco le hervía la sangre. A él no se le había olvidado la última vez que vio a Jaime Graham.

El mes anterior, Liza, la hermana de su mujer, había aparecido muy asustada en casa de Draco. Todavía podía recordar como Hermione y él se paralizaron en el jardín delantero, donde estaban desgnomizando. La imagen de su cuñada no se le había borrado de la mente; completamente aterrorizada, la cara demacrada, con pronunciadas ojeras violetas debajo de los rojos e hinchados ojos azules, y más delgada de lo normal. Cuando consiguieron reaccionar ambos condujeron a la desdichada mujer dentro de la casa, Hermione preparó una poción para calmar a la chica y, cuando por fin se calmó les contó todo. Jaime, su marido mago, había perdido su empleo cuatro meses atrás y se había dado a la bebida y el juego, lo que les había ocasionado muchas deudas. Liza, intentaba sacarlos adelante con su trabajo de maestra de guardería, pero unos días antes de marcharse a casa de su cuñado, se enteró de que debían tres meses de hipoteca. Esto enfureció a la chica que se encaró con su marido, diciéndole que no podían seguir así, que debía buscar un trabajo y dejar de beber y jugar, lo que no le sentó muy bien y decidió emplear la maldición cruciatus con ella. Según le oía decir mientras la torturaba, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ganas de escuchar a una mujer histérica como ella. Ninguna muggle le levantaba la voz ni le daba ordenes, y mucho menos su mujer y esclava. Liza, había estado soportando aquella tortura durante varios días, pues cuando se le hubo pasado la borrachera, se enfadó mucho más con ella por verla con un aspecto tan horrible. Aquella tarde, aprovechando que su marido había salido a jugar, la mujer pudo salir de la casa y conducir hasta la de su cuñado.

Draco y Hermione la refugiaron en su casa. Draco estaba tan lleno de ira que no pudo articular palabra en casi una hora. Hermione acompañó a Liza arriba y la proporcionó ropa y toallas para que se diera una ducha antes de bajar a cenar. Mientras tanto, Jaime Graham llegó a la casa aporreando la puerta, borracho y profiriendo unos insultos que asustarían al más mal hablado del mundo. Hermione se quedó arriba, con Liza, paralizadas ambas y pudieron escuchar como Draco se encargaba del tipo.

Estaba lleno de ira y, desde que su cuñada había terminado de contarles lo ocurrido, Draco había estado deseoso de encontrarse con aquel infame... ser. Draco no encontraba otra forma de llamarlo. Un hombre que maltrataba a una mujer no era digno de llamarse ni siquiera persona. En cuanto hubo abierto la puerta, Draco se abalanzó sobre su cuñado y, olvidándose de la varita, comenzó a pegarle hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido. Necesitaba hacerle probar su propia medicina, pero prefirió hacerlo al modo muggle, pues el cruciatus le parecía demasiado poco para aquella escoria.

Cuándo se hubo desahogado lo suficiente para que la voz fluyera de nuevo desde su garganta, lo soltó y, amenazándole con llevarle él mismo a Azkaban si volvía a verlo, lo echó de su propiedad. Su cuñada se quedó unos días más con ellos y después se fue a casa de sus padres, donde aún vivía.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, gusano, ¡RESPONDE! -le gritó Draco a Jaime Graham, apretándole un poco más contra la pared.

-Pero... si... me... has...dicho que... no... que no te hable... -replicó el otro balbuceando entrecortadamente.

-¿Te burlas de mí, piltrafa? -preguntó Draco entre dientes y golpeando al otro en la cabeza contra la pared-. Porque como estés burlándote de mí, te juro que no respondo.

-Draco, Draco, tranquilizate... -suplicó Hermione, que estaba cerca de él observando la escena con miedo, cogiéndole del brazo con el que sostenía la varita.

-Dime, Graham, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí, no estarás buscando a mi cuñada, verdad? -preguntó Draco, arrastrando de nuevo las palabras y convirtiendo cada una de ellas en una amenaza, pero bajando un poco el tono para no asustar más a Hermione.

-N... no... De verdad... solo quería comprar... al... algo -contestó de inmediato Graham con un pronunciado tono de miedo en la voz.

-¡NO MIENTAS, ESCORIA! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA MENTIR A DRACO MALFOY! -Gritó de nuevo Draco, apretando un poco más la varita sobre la mejilla del hombre.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! -suplicó Graham que cada vez sudaba más, debido al miedo-. ¡Quería comprarle un regalo a Liza, ¿vale?! He dejado de beber y de jugar y he encontrado un trabajo y... solo quería disculparme y decirle que la quiero y la echo de menos...

-¡Y cuando las cosas te vuelvan a salir mal, Liza lo pagará! -le cortó Draco soltándole y dejando que se volviera y quedara frente a él, pero sin dejar de apuntarle, esta vez al corazón.

-No, Draco. De verdad, tranquilizate, por favor -dijo el otro, levantando un poco las manos sin despegarse de la pared-. Por favor, déjame que te explique...

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, maldito mal nacido! -le espetó Draco mirándolo con cara de asco y debatiéndose si debía hacerle alguna maldición o dejar que se fuera con otra severa advertencia-. Lo único que quiero, es que te alejes de mi cuñada. Y cuanto más lejos de ella estés mucho mejor ¿me has comprendido? Y no se te ocurra mirar a mi mujer como si ella pudiera ayudarte de alguna manera -terminó, al darse cuenta de que Graham miraba a Hermione de forma suplicante.

-Lo... lo siento. No... no me acercaré a Liza, te lo juro -prometió Graham, temeroso y sin perder de vista la varita de Draco.

-Espero que cumplas lo que has prometido, porque si la molestas, lo sabré. Y entonces, desearás no haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. ¿Comprendido?

-Si... si, señor -balbuceó Graham.

-Bien, entonces ¡lárgate! -le espetó Draco entre dientes.

El muchacho no esperó a que se lo repitiera dos veces y echó a correr calle arriba. Hermione, que estaba petrificada al lado de Draco, suspiró aliviada y se quedó inmóvil mirando a éste fijamente. Ahora si le recordaba al Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido, y la verdad era que la aterraba y la satisfacía por igual: la aterraba porque conocía bien a aquél Draco Malfoy y sabía lo que era capaz de hacer si se enteraba de que Graham había vuelto a desoír sus advertencias. Y, la satisfacía, porque ahora no le hacían ser tan cruel las mismas cosas y los mismos motivos que antaño. Además, había otro motivo que la mantenía paralizada en el sitio: Draco se había referido a ella como su mujer.

-Te juro, Hermione, que como lo vuelva a ver no respondo -le dijo Draco mientras guardaba su varita-.

-No... no creo que sea tan estúpido como para volver a pasar de ti otra vez -consiguió decir Hermione, después de aclararse un poco la garganta, pues se le había secado algo.

-Eso espero.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Draco? -preguntó tímidamente Hermione, mientras cogía la mano que éste le ofrecía y entraban en la tienda.

-Claro -afirmó Draco-. Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

-Estaba segura que seguirías mi consejo y harías como si no lo hubieses visto, ¿qué pasó?

Draco rió entre dientes sorprendido de que le hiciese esa pregunta.

-A veces olvido lo observadora que eres -declaró mirándola a los ojos-. Estaba mirando la lámpara del escaparate. A mi cuñada la encantan las lamparas, sobre todo las antiguas. Y además, tenía una botella en el bolsillo, lo que me hizo sospechar de sus intenciones. Me mintió cuando dijo que había dejado sus vicios, pero dijo la verdad cuando confesó que quería hablar con ella y el resto de mierdas que soltó. Como comprenderás, no voy a permitir que esa rata vuelva a estar cerca de mi cuñada.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Deseó lanzarse sobre Draco allí mismo (aquella astucia, aquella intuición y aquel sentido protector de Draco la volvían loca), pero se contuvo como pudo, le sonrió de forma pícara, le agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta y le dio un tierno beso, que dejó al chico algo sorprendido por aquel acto tan repentino, pues Hermione nunca le había besado así antes que lo hiciera él.

-Me parece lógico -admitió Hermione, tirando del chico por el brazo, para que la siguiera a un pasillo repleto de aparadores-. Venga, terminemos las compras cuanto antes, ¿vale? -sugirió con un tono de voz insinuante, que hizo a Draco sonreír. Le parecía muy atractiva esa nueva actitud de Hermione.

**LA PRIMERA NOCHEBUENA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE**

El día de nochebuena llegó con una rapidez inusitada a la Mansión Malfoy. Draco no podía explicarse desde cuando todo ocurría tan deprisa como para no darse cuenta. Pero lo cierto era, que desde la llegada de Hermione, todo ocurría como si el tiempo se congelase en su presencia. No recordaba que fuera así con Rachel. Con ella todo ocurría de una forma más normal, sin embargo, Hermione tenía algo especial...

-¡Por amor de Dios, Draco! ¿Quieres darte prisa en vestirte? -le gritó Hermione con cierto nerviosismo en la voz cuándo entró en el dormitorio para llevar unas camisas que había planchado Pinky, sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo, y sobresaltando un poco al muchacho, que se incorporó casi al instante-. ¡Tenemos un millón de cosas que hacer hoy, antes de salir a casa de Harry!

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! Haz el favor de tranquilizarte un poco. ¡Menudo susto me has dado! -se quejó Draco, en parte divertido al ver el gesto ceñudo de la chica.

-¿Susto? Susto te voy a dar como no te muevas y te vistas de una vez -dijo Hermione, agitando el índice de su mano derecha y poniendo la izquierda en jarra-. Pero... ¿Qué haces, Draco? -preguntó la chica, cuando Draco la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia la cama, donde la tumbó y se puso encima de ella acariciando la mandíbula de la chica con la nariz.

-Celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones -le susurró al oído suavemente, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera un poco.

-Hum... ya... ya veo -balbuceó Hermione intentando sonar severa-. Pero vamos a tener que dejarlo... ¡Dios, Draco! -intentó protestar ésta, aunque su protesta se quedó a medio camino, pues Draco estaba haciendo un magnifico trabajo en su cuello y en una de sus piernas, dejándola sin argumentos.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, bajaron ambos a la cocina, en donde estaba Pinky con Cissy y donde Hermione tenía repartidas una serie de cestas y paquetes.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho trabajo y ya hemos perdido casi una hora... -aseveró Hermione mirando a Draco un tanto ceñuda, aunque con una sonrisa pícara. Éste levantó las manos como si él no hubiera tenido la culpa y devolvió la sonrisa a la chica-. Draco, hazme el favor. Envuelve esas cestas con este papel -ordenó entregándole un rollo de papel dorado y con un estampado de estrellas plateadas, muy elegante-. Pinky, tu envuelve los paquetes medianos con este otro -le entregó a Pinky un papel azul celeste, estampado con árbolitos plateados-. Y, yo me encargaré de los grandes, ¿de a cuerdo? -preguntó la chica cogiendo un rollo de papel, rojo con estampado de rayas doradas. Pinky y Draco asintieron sin decir una palabra y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-Sabes, Hermione -comenzó Draco, algo vacilante mientras terminaba de envolver el último paquete que le quedaba por envolver-. ¿No crees que va a ser un poco... violento que vaya a casa de Potter...? ¿No sería mejor si... bueno... fueras tú sola? -terminó balbuceando, pues Hermione se había vuelto bruscamente hacia él y ya estaba en jarras, lanzando miradas asesinas al chico.

-¿Quieres escaquearte, Draco Malfoy? -preguntó de forma tan agresiva que Pinky se sobresaltó y, se quedó petrificada al lado de Draco, donde estaba envolviendo uno de los regalos, mientras miraba con los ojos como platos a Hermione.

-No... yo no...

-No ¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione acercándose a la mesa e inclinándose hacia él, acercándose tanto a su cara que, en un gesto involuntario, Draco echó un poco hacia atrás la cabeza-. Tú, Draco Malfoy, no te vas a escaquear de ir a ningún sitio. Primero vamos a ir a comer a casa de mis padres y, después cenaremos con los Potter y los Weasley como estaba previsto. ¿Me has comprendido bien?

-Si... Pero es que... no sé, no me hace mucha gracia... ver a Potter... entiéndelo, cielo -susurró Draco un poco molesto.

-Ya, bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que pasar la Navidad con tu madre, pero no me habrás oído quejarme, ¿o sí? -rebatió Hermione, volviendo a su paquete-. Así que eso es lo que hay, Draco Malfoy. Si no te gusta, te aguantas -dijo secamente la muchacha.

Draco se molesto bastante, pero no dijo nada. No habían tenido muchas peleas desde que la chica había vuelto a su carácter habitual, pero las que habían tenido siempre las había ganado ella. No tenía muy buen carácter y Draco prefería no discutir con ella, quería que estuviera de buen humor en las fiestas, no le apetecía nada pasar las Navidades al lado de una Hermione enfadada, pues solía ignorarlo durante varios días y lanzarle comentarios sarcásticos cada vez que tenía oportunidad. "Maldita Granger, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Si no fuera por lo que es, pronto iba yo a acceder a ir a casa de Potter. Si hubiera alguna forma de disuadirla..." pensaba Draco enfurruñado mientras, con un movimiento de varita algo exagerado, terminaba de envolver el paquete.

-Ni se te ocurra, Draco. No te vas a librar de ir a casa de Harry. Así que, sea lo que sea, lo que estés planeando, ¡olvídalo! -dijo Hermione, adivinando las intenciones de Draco, que la miró sorprendido, y fastidiado. Frunció el ceño.

Cerca del mediodía, Hermione y Draco, cogieron a Cissy, y después de despedirse de Pinky, se aparecieron en el salón de los padres de Hermione, donde habían acordado que lo harían, pues Hogsmade estaba demasiado lejos como para ir en coche, con los compromisos que tenían aquel día.

Los padres de Hermione no tenían muy buen recuerdo de los Malfoy, pues cuando iban a segundo, el padre de Draco había provocado al señor Weaasley en la librería y ambos hombres se habían enfrascado en un pelea, creando una escena algo violenta. No obstante, habían aceptado la relación de su hija con Draco, porque parecía volver a ser feliz con aquel muchacho y, no habían puesto pegas a pasar el día con él. Al principio, el señor Granger, fue bastante hostil con el muchacho, pero a medida que pasaba la tarde, pareció haber cambiado de opinión respecto a Draco, pues era más amable con él; hablaron sobre los negocios de Draco, la clínica dentista de los Granger, sobre deportes, debatiendo si eran mejores los juegos mágicos o los muggles, etc., con lo que al final de la tarde, el ambiente era más amistoso y Draco parecía haber sido aceptado por los padres de Hermione, sobre todo por su padre. También les encantó Cissy, la cual parecía muy a gusto con los señores Granger y, se pilló una pequeña rabieta cuando tuvieron que irse.

Hacia las siete, se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric y se dirigieron a pie hacia la casa de los Potter. Draco no podía creerlo; iba a cenar con Harry Potter y los Weasley. Se le revolvió el estómago de los nervios, al imaginar el recibimiento del hombre que había sido su mayor enemigo.

Los Potter vivían a las afueras del Valle de Godric, cerca de dónde Harry había vivido con sus padres. Hermione y Draco tardaron diez minutos en llegar, pues se habían aparecido en un descampado cerca de la calle en donde se encontraba la residencia de los Potter.

Draco no recordaba haber tenido tantos nervios desde hacía muchos años, cuando estaba en sexto curso y el Señor Tenebroso le obligó a atentar contra Dumbledore. Hermione se detuvo frente a una casa bastante grande, cuya fachada era de ladrillo oscuro, que contrastaba con el blanco de la verja y de la puerta, creando un efecto muy bonito. La casa estaba en medio de un enorme jardín muy bonito y cuidado con especial esmero, por lo que Draco pudo observar. A la izquierda de la entrada de la casa, había un buzón que rezaba, en letras doradas "RESIDENCIA POTTER".

-Ya hemos llegado. Vamos -dijo Hermione, claramente emocionada y con una evidente alegría.

Hermione echó a andar, pero Draco se quedó parado en la entrada, sin moverse y sin mediar palabra. Hermione, al darse cuenta, se volvió hacia él, y con evidente sorpresa le dijo:

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué haces, Draco? Muévete, nos están esperando.

-No... no puedo, Hermione. Lo siento, no creo que sea buena idea que yo... -empezó a decir Draco, con algo de aprensión. No le apetecía nada pasar la noche entre miradas recelosas, reproches y la actitud hostil, que se imaginaba, tendría Harry con él. Sin embargo no pudo terminar, pues la puerta de la casa se abrió y de pronto vieron una figura alta que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Sois vosotros! -exclamó un chico alto, moreno, de ojos verde esmeralda y bastante fuerte, cuando los reconoció. Draco a penas lo reconoció. Harry potter estaba muy cambiado; era casi tan alto como él y tenía una complexión bastante atlética. Draco supuso que su trabajo como auror, su afición por el quiddich y la edad habían obrado aquel cambio en él- Oímos voces, pero como no se acercaba nadie, decidí salir a ver quien era -les explicó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola, Harry -saludó la chica a su amigo, mientras se cargaba a Cissy sobre un brazo y abrazaba a su amigo-. Feliz Navidad.

-Hola, Hermione. Feliz Navidad a ti también -respondió Harry, devolviendo el saludo a su amiga-. ¿Draco?... -saludó finalmente de forma más seria pero todavía con tono amable, lo que sorprendió mucho a Draco. Además, si no había oído mal, lo había llamado por su nombre en vez de por su apellido. Durante unos segundos, Draco no supo que decir, pero finalmente decidió que lo más correcto era mantener la cordialidad, pues no había indicio alguno, en Harry Potter de hostilidad.

-¿Harry? -dijo finalmente, después de aclararse la garganta, la cual sentía algo seca-. Felices fiestas.

-Igualmente. Pero pasa, hombre, no te quedes ahí -le dijo el muchacho, acercándose a él y extendiendo la mano para estrechársela, después de cogerle algunos paquetes y liberarle de algo de carga, pues llevaban muchos regalos.

-Gracias -dijo Draco, y estrechó la mano de Harry.

-Bueno, esta cosita tan bonita debe de ser tu hija ¿no? -preguntó Harry, volviéndose a Hermione y acariciando la cabeza de la hija de Draco al tiempo la daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Así es -contestó Draco, algo más relajado-. Se llama Narcisa, como mi madre.

-Lo sé. Hermione no para de hablar de ella -dijo Harry, soltando una risotada-. Igual que de ti -añadió guiñando un ojo a Hermione, que se había puesto colorada.

-Humm... ¿a, si? -preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja.

-Si -confirmó Harry, haciéndoles una seña para que le siguieran-. Pero hablemos dentro. Ya están todos aquí y Ginny está deseando verte, Hermione -añadió mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

-Yo también estoy deseando verla. Llevamos siglos sin vernos y tengo mil cosas que contarle -declaró Hermione que estaba radiante.

Harry rió por el entusiasmo de su amiga, y Draco no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. No había visto a Hermione tan contenta en todo el día, ni siquiera cuándo habían estado en casa de sus padres, por lo que adivinó que, quizá, estaba tan nerviosa por el encuentro de los dos chicos como él.

Cuándo entraron en la casa, una chica pelirroja apareció como una bala en el vestíbulo abrazando a Hermione y Cissy, que estaba en brazos de Hermione, sin mediar palabra.

-¡Qué alegría, Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? Te veo... más que estupenda -dijo finalmente Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. Y esta debe ser Cissy, ¿no? -añadió sin dejar hablar a nadie. Cogió a la niña en brazos y la besó en la mejilla-. Hola, Cissy. Pero que guapísima te han puesto -la niña, rió contenta y se abrazó a Ginny-. Hola, Draco. Disculpa que no te haya saludado antes -se disculpó con el muchacho, mientras le daba un abrazo, con la niña cargada en un brazo y sin haber dejado hablar todavía a nadie.

-No te preocupes, Ginny -dijo Draco, devolviendo el abrazo a la chica y sonriendo-. Felices fiestas.

-Igualmente -respondió Ginny-. Pero pasad, por favor. Todos están en el salón -informó a Draco y Hermione, mientras les guiaba hacia el salón, con Cissy en brazos y agarrada a Hermione por el brazo que tenía libre. Draco caminó al lado de un sonriente Harry, detrás de las dos chicas.

Draco estaba algo más relajado, pues el encuentro con su antiguo enemigo, no había sido como se lo había imaginado. Seguramente, sería cosa de Hermione, estaba convencido. Pero los nervios volvieron a aparecer cuándo entraron al abarrotado salón. Todos los Weasley estaban allí. Los adultos estaban sentados, repartidos en los grandes sofás, los niños más mayores jugaban en el suelo y los más pequeños lo hacían en un parque de juegos.

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos segundos, cuando vieron entrar a Draco. El muchacho volvió a quedarse helado y si no hubiera sido porque Harry le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara, cuando Draco le miró al notar, se hubiera quedado petrificado en la puerta. No es que estuviera intimidado ni nada parecido, pero Draco sentía que aquellas miradas un tanto recelosas, lo estaban examinando, además de poder notar que no era bien recibido por los Weasley. Suspirando un poco, Draco entró junto a Harry y saludó a todos con un leve gesto de cabeza.

-Bienvenido, señor Malfoy -dijo con tono burlón George Weasley mientras le estrechaba la mano-. Ven siéntate, amigo, no seas tímido. ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? O algo más sofisticado... no sé... un poco de wishky de Fuego -ofreció acercándose a lo que parecía un mueble bar.

-Hum... una cerveza de mantequilla está bien, gracias -respondió Draco, algo receloso. No sabía como interpretar esa extraña amabilidad.

-Pues que sea una cerveza de mantequilla para el señor Malfoy -dijo George, cogiendo una botella y acercándosela a Draco.

El silencio se rompió y todos los Weasley se acercaron a saludar a Hermione y a Draco, el cual se había sentado con la cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. También presentaron a Cissy, la cual parecía estar encantada con tantos mimos que estaba recibiendo, lo que hizo que Draco sonriera otra vez sin darse cuenta. Después la dejaron en el parque junto a James y dos pequeños pelirrojos hijos de George y Bill y, las chicas se fueron con la señora Weasley y Ginny a terminar de preparar la cena y la mesa, dejando a los hombres solos en el salón, lo que resultó algo incomodo para Draco que bebió un largo trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bueno, Draco, y qué tal te ha ido todo en estos años -dijo Harry, rompiendo el hielo, lo que Draco agradeció tanto como le volvió a extrañar oír su nombre de pila de la boca de Harry Potter. Sin duda Hermione había hecho algo.

-Pues... la verdad es que... regular -contestó Draco algo dudoso. No se había parado a pensar en eso mucho.

-¿Regular? ¿Qué quieres decir con regular? -preguntó Bill.

-Pues... eso, regular -contestó tranquilamente Draco-. He pasado momentos buenos y momentos malos. Cuando salí de Hogwarts comencé a trabajar para mi padre o, para ser más concretos, llevando los negocios de mi padre -dijo con una mueca de asco. No le había gustado nada aquel trabajo ni la forma en que tenía que llevarlo-. Después, en unas vacaciones, conocía a Rachel la mujer que, un año después sería mi esposa, de eso hace tres años, y desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a mis padres. No la aceptaban por ser muggle y mi padre me despidió y me desheredó. Por fortuna, mi suegro tenía algunos negocios y me puso a dirigir algunos de ellos. Hace dos años, decidí que ya era hora de cambiar y trabajar para mí, así que con una parte del oro que me dejó mi abuelo cuando era pequeño, comencé mi propio negocio, aunque sigo llevando los negocios de mi suegro. Y bueno... el año pasado nació Cissy y... mi mujer murió poco después -terminó Draco que había hablado muy deprisa, pues estaba algo nervioso y bebió otro trago de cerveza.

Los demás, que lo habían estado escuchando sin interrumpirlo, estaban un poco sorprendidos, sobre todo porque Draco se hubiera casado con una muggle y no se hablara con sus padres.

-¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho, hijo -dijo al fin el señor Weasley-. No sabía que hubieras perdido a tu mujer, imaginé que estabais separados o algo así.

-Ojalá, señor Weasley. Hubiera sido todo más sencillo -contestó Draco.

-¡Bah! -exclamó Ron, que estaba sentado en una esquina del sillón de enfrente al que estaba Draco, y el cual no había dicho ni una palabra desde que llegaron Draco y Hermione-. ¿En serio te crees que nos vamos a tragar esa patraña, Malfoy? ¿Tú casado con una muggle? -y soltó una risotada.

-No seas estúpido, Ronald -le dijo Bill después de soltarle una colleja- ¿Te parece gracioso?

-Vamos, Bill -dijo Ron exasperado a su hermano-. ¿No te habrás creído ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho, no?

-Ron, no seas necio, por favor -le espetó George enfadado-. No creo que Malfoy tenga ninguna necesidad de mentirnos sobre algo tan horrible como la muerte de un ser querido.

Draco, sonrió de forma sombría y, después habló con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Y porqué razón piensas que os he mentido, Weasley?

-Veamos -comenzó Ron, algo sarcásticamente-. Toda tu vida has defendido la pureza de sangre, durante toda tu vida has odiado a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles, te hiciste mortífago, eres malo con ganas, egocéntrico, egoísta, no has amado en toda tu vida... ¿Quieres que siga? Porque me puedo tirar la noche enumerando motivos.

Los demás no supieron que decir. Estaban sorprendidos con la actitud de Ron, tan feroz y lleno de rabia hacia Malfoy que no parecía él mismo. Sin embargo, Draco sonrió y, dejando su cerveza de mantequilla en la mesa, entrelazó las manos sobre las rodillas y volvió a hablar tranquilamente.

-O sea, que tu no crees que la gente pueda cambiar, ¿no es así, Weasley?

-Sí creo que la gente pueda cambiar, Malfoy -contestó Ron adoptando la misma postura que Draco-. Lo que no creo es que la gente como tú lo haga -declaró, escupiendo las palabras.

-Ya veo -dijo secamente Draco y esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Ya ves ¿qué, Malfoy? -preguntó Ron, alzando un poco la voz-.

-Ya veo, que tú si has cambiado. Te has vuelto más estúpido que de costumbre, Ronald Weasley -declaró Draco sin dejar de sonreír-. Aunque debo confesarte, que no creí que eso fuera posible.

Ron, que estaba rojo de la ira, se puso en pie, mientras los otros, sin poder decir una palabra por la sorpresa, observaban la escena, estáticos.

-Lo que yo decía. No has cambiado en absoluto, Malfoy -dijo levantando otro tanto la voz-. No sé como te atreves a venir aquí, soltar tales patrañas para ganarte nuestro favor, por algún extraño plan que tengas y, lo que es peor, que te atrevas a engañar a Hermione de esa manera -parecía que el chico había llegado al punto que quería tocar, porque el rojo de su cara se pronunció un tanto al decir esto último-. Hacerla enamorarse de ti, para divertirte es lo más cruel que has hecho en tu vida, y si piensas que te lo voy a permitir, vas listo, Draco Malfoy. Porque no voy a permitir que juegues con Hermione como lo hiciste con la pobre chica a la que engañaras para casarte contigo -terminó señalando con el dedo a Draco y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Pero... ¿qué ocurre aquí? -preguntó la señora Weasley, que había ido corriendo hacia el salón, acompañada de las chicas, al escuchar los gritos. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que nadie la contestara, pues Ron había ido demasiado lejos y Draco, que ahora si se había enfadado de verdad, se había puesto en pie también y apuntando con el dedo a Ron, dijo, elevando aún más que Ron la voz:

-No te atrevas, Ronald Weasley, a darme lecciones sobre el amor. Ni se te ocurra, escuchame bien, ni se te ocurra hablar así ni de mi difunta esposa ni de Hermione -Draco arrastraba las palabras de la ira-. Porque sabes tan bien como yo, que eres el menos indicado para dar lecciones sobre el amor a nadie, Weasley.

-No me vengas con chorradas, Malfoy -le espetó aún más acalorado Ron-. Yo sé amar mil veces mejor que tú.

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Asintiendo con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Draco rió por lo bajo antes de volver a hablar.

-Ah ¿Si? -dijo sarcásticamente sin poder resistirse-. Entonces, según tú, amar significa dejar plantada a la mujer que amas el día de tu boda y huir como un cobarde sin dar explicaciones ¿no es así?

Ron no contestó. Respiraba fuertemente y cerraba los puños igual de fuerte. Estaba sorprendido de que Draco supiera aquello y se había quedado en blanco. Draco, al que no le había pasado desapercibido este detalle, sonrió maliciosamente. No iba a dejar pasar la osadía de Ron, de creer que él pudiera haber engañado a su mujer y lo estuviera haciendo también con Hermione.

-¿No dices nada, Weasley? -preguntó hablando entre dientes-. No, claro que no. Porque no tienes escusa. O ¿es que pensabas que Hermione no me había contado lo que pasó?

-Calla. Tú no lo entiendes, Malfoy -dijo Ron en voz baja-. Eso fue diferente.

-¿Qué tengo que entender, Weasley? -preguntó Draco abriendo los brazos a los lados, con impaciencia-. ¿En qué fue diferente? ¿Porqué fue diferente? Te entró miedo y saliste huyendo. Tranquilo, Weasley, si lo entiendo -terminó de forma sarcástica.

-No. No lo entiendes, Malfoy -dijo Ron, acercándose un poco a Draco, que no retrocedió ni un centímetro-. Aquello no tuvo nada que ver con la cobardía y, de cualquier modo, no es asunto tuyo.

-Ah ¿no? -preguntó Draco arrastrando de nuevo las palabras y acercándose él también, un poco más a Ron -¿Crees que no es asunto mio?

-No. No es asunto tuyo -afirmó Ron, hablando entre dientes-. Eso es cosa de Hermione y mía.

-Claro. Cómo la diste una explicación tan comprensible... -dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

-Te he dicho, que no lo entiendes y que no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy -protestó Ron nuevamente, apretando un poco más los puños-.

-¿Sabes, Weasley? Tienes razón -cedió Draco irritado-. No lo entiendo. No puedo entender cuándo te volviste tan estúpido como para hacerle algo así a la mujer que amabas desde que eras un chaval. No puedo entender como es posible que te hayas vuelto, tan... tan... necio como para destrozar a esa mujer de la forma en que lo hiciste -Draco estaba cada vez más furioso. Había deseado echarse a la cara a Ron, desde que Hermione le confesó lo que la había ocurrido para estar como estaba-. Explícamelo, Weasley. Explicame como pudiste hacer semejante necedad. Cuándo te convertiste en semejante cobarde, porque, sinceramente Ron, nunca creí posible que un Weasley pudiera sucumbir a la cobardía -dijo finalmente alzando los brazos y levantando las cejas.

Hubo otro momento de incomodo silencio, en el cual todos miraban con una mezcla de asombro e intriga, a Ron. La verdad era, que Ron jamás había explicado nada de porqué había dejado a Hermione en el altar y todos tenían curiosidad por saber el motivo, pues nadie se lo podía explicar. Sin embargo, nadie se había atrevido a preguntar nada y, en cierto modo, se alegraban de que Draco lo hubiera hecho. Finalmente, Ron puso sus manos en sus caderas y, mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajó la cabeza un segundo.

-Vamos a dejarlo, ¿quieres? -dijo finalmente mirando de nuevo a Draco y en un tono de voz bajo y cansado-. De todas formas, eso ya no importa. Ahora está contigo ¿no?

-No, Ron. No vamos a dejarlo -dijo Draco, en un tono de voz normal pero firme y serio-. Tú me has acusado de engañar a mi mujer y a Hermione para divertirme. Tú me has acusado de no saber lo que es el amor y has afirmado saber amar mil veces mejor que yo. Y si, ahora está conmigo, pero eso no viene a cuento, Ron. Quiero que me expliques porqué sabes amar mil veces mejor que yo, y porqué hiciste lo que hiciste aquel día. Y, si quieres saber algo... creo que todavía te ama, Ron. A pesar de todo. Y si decidiera volver contigo, no se lo impediría, porque lo único que me importa es que sea feliz. Se lo merece, ni te imaginas cuánto. Y si contigo lo fuera, yo no me interpondría.

Todos los presentes se habían quedado impactados con aquella revelación. Ron no daba crédito y miraba con los ojos como platos a Draco.

-La dejé porque no podía darle la vida que se merecía. O eso creía yo, en aquel momento -confesó finalmente Ron, con la voz cargada-. Estaba muy agobiado con los exámenes de auror. Me di cuenta que no tenía madera para ser auror y... no sé... no estoy seguro de lo que me pasó. Unas semanas antes de la boda comencé a verlo todo negro. Si no era auror, ¿qué podía ser? Estaba muy confundido. Me desesperé. Una y otra vez me imaginaba sin trabajo y con una mujer a la que mantener. ¿Cómo podía condenar a Hermione a un futuro de pobreza o en el que ella me tuviera que mantener a mi? No podía permitir aquello. Si no podía mantener a mi mujer, aunque ella también trabajase, no me casaría. Unas semanas después, hablé con mi padre. Le dije que no iba a seguir con lo de ser auror, que era demasiado para mi, claro sin contarle que no sabía ni quien era en ese momento, y él me puso a trabajar como su ayudante -Ron tomó un respiro, pues había hablado muy deprisa, consciente de que todos le estaban escuchando-. Empecé a trabajar para mi padre y me adapté enseguida. Pronto volví a sentirme bien, a sentirme yo mismo, y quise hablar con Hermione, confesarle todo esto, pedirle una oportunidad para emendar el daño que la causé... pero no me atreví. Para ese entonces, volvía a pensar con claridad y era consciente del daño que había causado, no solo a Hermione (que evidentemente fue la más perjudicada), sino a todo el mundo y, simplemente no pude. Sentía que no merecía una oportunidad. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy y lo mucho que me odio por ello.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala cuando Ron hubo terminado su relato. Nadie sabía que decir, no entendían porque Ron se había callado todo aquello.

-Debiste hablar con ella, Ron. Antes de la boda. Haberle confiado tus sentimientos y tus dudas a ella -dijo Draco de forma tranquila, rompiendo el silencio y agarrando de los hombros a Ron-. Ron, escúchame. El amor no mira el dinero que tengas en tu cámara. El amor no se basa en cosas materiales, sino en algo más profundo e importante: el amor es aceptar a la otra persona tal cual es, con sus defectos, sus virtudes. El amor es estar con la persona que amas bajo cualquier circunstancia, en los buenos momentos y en los malos. El amor es confiar en la persona que amas. El amor es... En serio Ron, ¿tengo que seguir explicándote lo que es el amor? ¿Crees realmente que Hermione no te hubiera entendido y te hubiera dejado? Porque yo no lo creo.

Ron estaba desconcertado. ¿Realmente ese era Draco Malfoy? No supo qué decir.

-Mira, estabas confundido y cometiste un error y ¿qué? Eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera -dijo Draco al ver que el muchacho no reaccionaba-. Estás furioso conmigo por estar con Hermione, lo entiendo. Pero también creo que mi mujer no tiene la culpa de nada de esto. Me ha dolido más que molestado, lo que has dicho. Pero no te lo voy a tener en cuenta. No he venido a casa de Potter a pelearme con nadie y menos contigo. Creo que lo mejor será que hables con Hermione tranquilamente, sé que ella te escuchará y, si decide darte una oportunidad, no me interpondré, como te he dicho antes.

Ron miró a los ojos a Draco durante un momento, como si en ellos encontrara algo que se le hubiera escapado. Finalmente, asintió sin decir nada, pues vio sinceridad en el chico.

El resto de presentes, estaban alucinados. Realmente no reconocían a Draco Malfoy. Hermione, en cambio, estaba impactada. ¿Era posible que Draco la conociera tan bien? Estaba confusa. Quería hablar con Ron, realmente todavía sentía algo por él, como había dicho Draco y había estado esperando una explicación por parte de Ron, pero ahora no sabía que sentía. Solo sabía que Draco estaba realmente enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? De nuevo se la habían escapado las evidencias y, en ese momento las veía claramente: no había sido casualidad que se refiera a ella como su mujer, cuando se toparon con el cuñado de Draco.

-Hum... bueno... ¿cenamos? -preguntó la señora Weasley, rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos- Ya... ya está todo listo y, se va a... enfriar la cena... -terminó de decir, mirando a su esposo.

-Si. Creo que, será mejor que vayamos a cenar -dijo el señor Weasley, apoyando a su esposa sin dejar de mirar a su hijo y a Draco, que se miraban sin decir palabra.

-Si. Vamos. Ya podréis aclarar las cosas más tranquilamente, después -terció Harry.

**MIEDOS**

Cuando llegaron al comedor los ánimos se calmaron un poco. La mesa estaba preciosa y había un montón de comida, con una pinta deliciosa. La cena transcurrió tranquila. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas y hasta rieron, y el señor Weasley se mostró encantado cuando Draco le contó que los negocios que dirigía de su suegro eran dos centros comerciales y después le explicó lo que eran y cómo funcionaban. El ambiente, en general, fue bueno. La única que no había abierto la boca en toda la cena era Hermione, que comía sin levantar la mirada del plato. Todos se dieron cuenta de que no estaba de muy buen humor y decidieron no molestarla.

Después de la cena, Hermione quedó en hablar con Ron, al día siguiente de Navidad, pues Draco y ella tenían compromisos. Cogieron a Cissy y, tras despedirse de Harry y de los Weasley, se marcharon.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, pues se habían aparecido en el jardín, Draco pensaba que la noche no había sido del todo mala, salvo por el incidente con Ron. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la compañía de Harry Potter y los Weasley, pudiera ser tan buena, ni que hubiera quedado para pasar la Nochevieja con ellos. Pero así era; después del encontronazo con Ron, cuando todo se calmó, se sintió muy relajado y bien. Harry había resultado ser un muchacho muy agradable y Ginny era encantadora, al igual que el resto de los Weasley. Le habían tratado muy bien, al contrario de lo que él había imaginado que sería la noche.

Sin embargo, tenía una única preocupación en la cabeza: Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría si decidía volver con Ron? ¿De verdad la dejaría irse sin más o lucharía por ella? Evidentemente, había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que lo primero para él era la felicidad de Hermione y, por nada del mundo, la obligaría a quedarse con él si ella no quería hacerlo, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de dejarla ir sin más. Él la quería más de lo que podía imaginar, ahora se daba cuenta, pues sentía un gran nudo en la boca del estómago, solo de imaginar que Hermione pudiera dejarle. Pero, en cualquier caso, él no intervendría para nada en su decisión, dejaría que decidiera por sí misma, él no era nadie para obligar a nadie a estar con él. Aunque, llegado el momento, dejaría claros sus sentimientos, no pensaba dejar que se fuera porque no supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones. Si, definitivamente, lucharía por ella, aunque a su manera.

Cuando, media hora más tarde se acostaron tras acostar antes a Cissy, el silencio se hacía oír. Ambos se acostaron boca arriba, mirando al techo, sin hablar y sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Draco rompió el silencio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? -preguntó suavemente y ladeando la cabeza para mirar a la chica.

-Pues... no sé, la verdad -contestó la chica, también ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Draco, con un tono de voz cansado.

-Lo siento, Hermione -se disculpó Draco tumbándose de lado quedando hacia la chica-. Yo no quise dañarte, es solo que... no pude contenerme, me sacó de quicio -siguió diciendo, algo compungido pues sabía que en parte era culpa suya que Hermione estuviera así. Por lo menos así lo sentía.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos, después sonrió, se tumbó de lado acercándose un poco a Draco y, cogiéndole la cara con las dos manos, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No hay nada que deba perdonarte -dijo en voz baja cuando se separó un poco de él. Después sonrió, volvió a besarle y se abrazó a él.

Draco estaba desconcertado. No sabía si eran besos de despedida o si significaban otra cosa, pero el caso es que entró en pánico, algo que nunca hubiera creído que le sucediera por una mujer. La abrazó fuertemente y la dio un tierno beso en la cabeza, a lo que la chica respondió apretándose un poco más a él. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco se despertó, Hermione ya no estaba en la cama. Como era costumbre, Hermione se había levantado temprano. Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba, y se restregó los ojos mientras bostezaba y se estiraba. Después se dirigió a la ducha en donde empezó a ser consciente del día de Navidad que le esperaba, pues su madre iría a pasar el día con ellos. Seguramente sería un día horrible. Hacía tres años que no veía a sus padres, ni siquiera habían querido conocer a su hija y, de pronto su madre le mandaba una lechuza informándole que, si no tenía inconveniente, la gustaría pasar el día con él y poder conocer a su nieta y a su nueva novia, pues se había enterado de que estaba con alguien de nuevo. "Vamos, Draco. Sé fuerte. Solo es un día y, con un poco de suerte, pasará pronto", se decía a sí mismo, mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Buenos días -le saludó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, cuando entró en la cocina para desayunar. Pinky, como siempre, estaba sirviendo su desayuno y Hermione se ocupaba de dar de comer a Cissy.

-Buenos días -contestó él, después de darles un beso a cada una, y después saludó a su elfina-. Buenos días, Pinky.

-Buenos días, amo -dijo la elfina sonriendo también-. ¿Ha dormido bien el amo? No tiene buena cara -añadió frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, cuando le vio la cara.

-Si, Pinky. He dormido bien, gracias -contestó amablemente Draco-. Es solo que hoy me espera un día muuuy largo.

-¿Va a ir a trabajar, amo? -preguntó extrañada la elfina mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de Cissy.

-No, Pinky -contestó Hermione adelantándose a Draco y riendo-. Es que hoy viene su madre y no le hace mucha gracia.

-¡Ah! -exclamó la elfina comprendiendo la situación.

Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a beber su zumo de un trago. Era cierto que no le hacía mucha gracia pasar el día con su madre, pero esa no era la única razón de su mala cara. Todavía sentía ese nudo en la boca del estómago el cual se había acrecentado un poco al recordar que al día siguiente Hermione se vería con Ron. Empezó a odiarlo de nuevo. Además, temía el númerito de su madre cuando supiera que su nueva novia era una "sangre sucia" y no una cualquiera, sino Hermione Granger. Solo de pensarlo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, complementando al del estómago. "Definitivamente, Draco, estas están siendo tus peores Navidades, después de las del año pasado. ¡Menuda racha llevas!", se dijo para sus adentros.

-Bueno, mi vida, ya estás lista. Ve con Pinky, a jugar un rato -le dijo Hermione a Cissy pasándosela a Pinky, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuándo Pinky salió de la cocina con Cissy, Hermione se volvió a Draco y, poniéndose seria dijo:

-¿De verdad no te interpondrías si decido volver con Ron? -le preguntó de forma directa e inesperadamente.

-Si. Si eso te hace feliz -contestó con sinceridad Draco y de forma tranquila, aunque por dentro no estaba tan tranquilo. El nudo del estómago aumentó un tanto-.

-¿No intentarías nada? ¿No intentarías retenerme contigo, de verdad? -inquirió Hermione con la voz un poco quebrada, lo que no le pasó desapercibido a Draco y el nudo del estómago creció de nuevo.

-Bueno... depende de lo que entiendas por intentar retenerte -contestó todavía aparentando tranquilidad.

-O sea, que sí harías algo -sentenció Hermione, en un tono que Draco no supo definir.

-Como ya te he dicho, depende de lo entiendas tú por "intento" -repitió tranquilamente Draco, y tomó un sorbo de café, más por humedecer la garganta que sentía seca, que por otra cosa, pues el nudo del estómago había crecido hasta tal punto que le era imposible comer algo.

-Ya -dijo Hermione suspirando-. ¿No me obligarías a quedarme contigo? ¿No buscarías la forma de hacerme quedar contigo? -preguntó Hermione con la voz más quebrada que antes y con los ojos húmedos.

-No. No te obligaría -contestó Draco después de carraspear un poco para aclarar la voz, pero todavía en tono sereno.

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a prohibir que vaya mañana a ver a Ron? -preguntó Hermione sorprendiendo a Draco, que dejó la tostada que había cogido, en el plato sin probarla.

-Pues claro que no -contestó al fin algo confundido. No sabía donde quería llegar ella.

Hermione en cambio, sonrió lanzando un suspiro y levantándose le espetó.

-Así que hablas en serio, ¿no? Te importa un bledo lo que haya decidido o vaya a decidir.

Ahora si que estaba confundido. Era la primera vez que le gritaba de esa forma; realmente furiosa. El corazón le dio un vuelco, pues también lo miraba con ira, los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Yo no he dicho, en ningún momento, que no me importe tu decisión -dijo al fin, esta vez algo molesto-. Simplemente creo, que la única que puede tomar esa decisión eres tú. No importa lo que yo quiera que hagas, ni los motivos que tenga para retenerte, como tampoco importa lo que Weasley quiera o los motivos que tenga. La única que sabe lo que siente y quiere por y hacia cada uno, eres tú. Y, sinceramente, conociéndote como te conozco, no creo que nada de lo que hagamos o digamos ninguno de los dos, servirá para hacerte volver (en caso de Weasley) o, quedarte (en mi caso). Lo único que importa es lo que tú quieres.

-Y si mañana llegara a casa y te dijera que vuelvo con Ron, ¿qué harías? -preguntó de forma un tanto maliciosa, a criterio de Draco, Hermione.

-Pues... -vaciló Draco, que sentía como el corazón le daba un vuelco-. Pues... no sé... yo...

Para sorpresa de Draco, Hermione lo cortó en seco.

-Bien. Tu madre llegará en una hora. Termina de desayunar y ven a ayudarme a preparar su habitación.

Y dicho esto, se volvió y salió de la cocina.

Draco estaba desconcertado. No entendía absolutamente nada. A Hermione le había cambiado el semblante y el humor de forma radical. Incluso juraría que se le había iluminado la cara. El pánico volvió al chico, que no pudo terminarse el desayuno. ¿Significaba eso que ya había decidido qué hacer y él no estaba incluido? ¿Era posible que hubiera sido tan estúpido de dejar el camino libre a Ron Weasley? ¿De verdad había actuado tan fría e impasiblemente que Hermione había creído que no sentía nada por ella? No podía ser. No podía dejar que las cosas así. Tenía que reaccionar.

**NARCISA MALFOY**

Draco se levantó de la mesa y subió a la habitación que tenía preparada para su madre. Allí encontró a Hermione preparando un jarrón con bonitas flores. Verla allí, de pie, trabajando en el jarrón de flores hizo que se le agrandara el nudo del estómago y el corazón se le encogiera de solo pensar que, quizá, ya no la vería mucho más por allí.

-¿Hermione? -dijo con un tono de voz bajo y suave que hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Anda, no te quedes ahí parado. Entra y cuelga esas cortinas nuevas que hay encima de la cama -dijo con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.

¿Pero qué demonios le ocurría a esa chica? ¿Qué era esa sonrisa tan extraña que se le había dibujado en la cara al oírlo? No entendía absolutamente nada. La angustia y el desconcierto dejaron paso a la ira. Odiaba que lo tuviera así ¿Porqué no le hablaba claro? Esa situación tenía que terminar ya, por el bien de ambos.

-Bueno ya está bien -explotó Draco, quitando a Hermione las flores de la mano y agarrándola por los brazos haciendo que la chica lo mirase-. Se acabaron las tonterías, Hermione. ¿Se puede saber a qué diablos vienen esos cambios de humor? ¡Me estás volviendo loco! Si tienes algo que decirme dilo ya.

Los ojos de Draco despedían una mezcla de rabia, angustia y desconcierto, lo que hizo a Hermione sonreír satisfecha. Cogió las manos de Draco con suavidad, haciendo que este la soltase los brazos y sin alterar la voz lo más mínimo dijo:

-Coge las cortinas y cambialas. No creo que te lleve mucho tiempo, tienes la varita.

Draco se quedó atónito. No podía creer que Hermione pasara de él de esa manera. Estaba claro que la chica no pensaba volver a hablar del asunto. Tuvo la sensación de que ella esperaba aclarar todo mientras desayunaban y que él había sido tan estúpido de dejar pasar la ocasión. Se quedó clavado observándola mientras ella terminaba el arreglo floral y lo ponía encima de la mesilla de noche. Ceñudo, hizo un movimiento de varita, descolgó las cortinas rojas que cubrían el gran ventanal, y con otro floriteo de varita colgó las nuevas cortinas; unas bonitas cortinas color blanco crudo de seda.

-Mira Hermione -dijo bruscamente una vez hizo lo que la chica le pidió-. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo...

-Yo no estoy jugando contigo, Draco -le cortó Hermione hablando tan calmadamente como antes y situándose frente a él-. Simplemente te he pedido que me ayudaras a arreglar el cuarto de tu madre. Eso es todo -terminó, con aquella extraña sonrisa dibujada de nuevo en su cara. Pero esta vez, a Draco le dio la impresión de que Hermione se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande, pues sus ojos tenían cierto brillo burlón, que lo sacó de quicio.

-No me jo...

-¡Esa lengua, Draco Malfoy! -lo regañó Hermione, alzando las cejas, pero sin pizca de enfado-. No voy a volver a hablar del asunto, Draco -le informó la chica, agarrando a Draco de las manos para acercarlo a ella, y poniéndoselas en su cintura, para después cogerle la cara con las manos y darle un tierno beso en los labios-. Si tenías algo que decir, ya tuviste tu oportunidad antes. De todas formas, ya sé lo que quería saber. Así que no pienso volver a tratar este tema, ¿entendido? -dijo sin soltarle la cara, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Qué? -balbuceó Draco confuso. ¿A qué se refería con eso de que ya sabía lo que quería saber? Definitivamente, no entendía nada. Se desesperó al ver que Hermione volvía a sonreír al ver su expresión de desconcierto.

-¡Ahy, Draco Malfoy! ¿Es que tengo que explicarlo todo? - dijo Hermione con impaciencia-. Como te he dicho, ya sé lo que quería saber. Por si no lo sabías, Malfoy, tu cara es cristalina como el agua. Y, ahora, si no te importa, dejemos ya el tema y pongámonos a trabajar. Tu madre llegará pronto y quiero que todo esté terminado cuando ella llegue -sentenció la muchacha, separándose de él y dejando a Draco aún más desconcertado, ¿quería eso decir que no le iba a dejar? El nudo del estómago se le aflojó un poco-. ¿Ves esas bolsitas de ahí? -le preguntó Hermione señalando unas bolsas de color rosa claro. Draco asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar-. Pues cogelas, llévalas al baño y ve sacando las cosas. Yo voy enseguida. ¡Venga! ¡En marcha! -le dijo para terminar al ver que Draco no se movía, dándole una palmada en el trasero al pasar a su lado. Salió de la habitación tan tranquila y Draco se quedó unos segundos petrificado en medio de la habitación. "definitivamente, no la comprendo. ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan complicada?", se preguntaba Draco, mientras se dirigía al baño de la habitación de su madre con las bolsas en la mano.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione y Draco se encontraban en el salón, esperando a Narcisa Malfoy, pues llegaría mediante la red flu. Hermione tenía a Cissy sentada en sus rodillas y la arreglaba el cuello de la rebequita blanca que le había puesto. Mientras Draco las observaba intensamente, intentando memorizar bien aquel momento y, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, quizá, con un poco de suerte, no fuera la última vez que veía aquella escena.

-Quédate quieta un momentito, Cissy, tengo que arreglarte el lazo un poquito -le dijo tiernamente, Hermione a la niña mientras la giraba para poder trabajar en el lazo de la coletita de la niña.

Draco sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Hermione con Cissy, pues parecía como si la niña fuera suya propia. Hermione, realmente había resultado ser una madre estupenda. Aquel pensamiento, llevó a Draco a intentar recordar el momento preciso en el que se convirtieron en... ¿una familia?... Si, esa era la palabra correcta. Draco no encontraba otra palabra para definir aquella relación. Buscó aquel momento en su mente, durante unos segundos y no pudo recordarlo. Simplemente había pasado, pensó. Quizá desde el mismo momento en que Hermione cruzó la puerta para entrar a cenar y seguir con la conversación que habían empezado en Las Tres Escobas sobre tecnología muggle al servicio de los magos, y que nunca traspasó para irse, pues desde aquella noche, la chica había vivido con él.

"No quiero que esto cambie. Cuando se vaya mi madre, hablaremos, Hermione Granger", se dijo a sí mismo.

Un leve "puff", proveniente de la chimenea, sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos e hizo sobresaltar un poco a Hermione y Cissy. Una mujer alta, rubia, y cuya belleza todavía era visible, salió de la chimenea quedando de pie al lado de ésta. Draco se puso en pie y se dirigió haca su madre, mientras Hermione lo imitaba, cogiendo en brazos a Cissy, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Deja que te ayude, madre -dijo Draco gentilmente, cogiendo a su madre por un brazo y la pequeña maleta que traía ésta, con la otra-. ¡Pinky! -llamó Draco en voz alta -Pinky, por favor, lleva la maleta de mi madre a su habitación -pidió amablemente Draco a su elfina, bajo la perpleja y estricta mirada de su madre, a la que en esos momentos, no miraba-.

-Si, amo. Enseguida -dijo la elfina, y tras hacer una reverencia a la madre de Draco en señal de bienvenida, salió corriendo de la sala con la maleta.

-¿Cómo estás madre? -preguntó a su madre, devolviendo el abrazo de ésta y besando una de sus mejillas.

-Muy bien, hijo -contestó Narcisa Malfoy, agarrando a su hijo por los antebrazos y mirándole de arriba abajo-. Permite, hijo mio, que no te pregunte como estás, pues salta a la vista que estás magnifico. ¡Como has cambiado! Estás tan... guapo, tan... ¡Por Dios! ¡Si hasta has cogido peso! -dijo sonriendo y con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas, lo que sorprendió a Draco mucho. Pues su madre volvía a mirarlo como siempre lo había hecho-. ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte así, hijo mio! La última vez estabas como muerto en vida, delgado, sin color alguno... sin embargo, ¡ahora estás radiante!

-Gracias, madre. Tu estás magnifica, como siempre -dijo Draco, devolviendo la sonrisa a su madre, recordando la última vez que la vio, pocos días antes de encontrarse con Hermione. Su madre salía de la lechucería del Callejón Diagón y él venía de Gringotts, de sacar algo de oro. Su madre chocó con él y, al alzar la vista y ver que era su hijo, la persona con la que había chocado, torció el gesto y sin decir una palabra se fue. Pero, antes lo había mirado de arriba abajo y había abierto la boca para volver a cerrarla rápidamente, antes de recomponerse para irse.

-Y supongo que éstas dos preciosidades tienen la culpa de este cambio -dijo Narcisa, acercándose a Hermiono y Cissy.

-Si. Creo que sí -confirmó Draco con algo de tensión en la voz. Sus padres lo habían repudiado por casarse con una muggle y ahora había dos hijas de muggle en su vida; su novia y su hija. Draco se estremeció, pero enseguida se recompuso-. Deja que te presente, madre -dijo, detrás de ella-. Madre, ella es... Hermione Granger...

-Lo sé, hijo. No hace falta que me las presentes -lo interrumpió su madre sin apartar la vista de Hermione, que sonreía algo nerviosa, y de Cissy, que se había abrazado a Hermione escondiendo su carita bajo el pelo de Hermione-. La he reconocido al instante, a pesar de que ahora está muchísimo más guapa que la última vez que la vi. ¿Como estás, Hermione? ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, no es así? -preguntó Narcisa, acercándose a la chica para abrazarla suavemente y darle dos besos en las mejillas.

-Claro, señora Malfoy -dijo vacilante, hermione, devolviendo el abrazo y los besos a la madre de Draco-. Estoy, muy bien, gracias -terminó Hermione, todavía algo nerviosa.

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo con mi hijo -felicitó, la señora Malfoy a Hermione, todavía sonriendo y sujetando a la chica por la cintura-. Y, esta pequeñina debe de ser mi nieta. ¡Ven aquí, cielo. Dale un beso a tu abuela! -dijo tiernamente a su nieta, cogiéndola en brazos.

Draco estaba alucinado. ¿Esa era realmente su madre? ¿Había tratado con cariño a Hermione y, ahora a su hija?

-Y ¿bien? No os quedéis ahí como pasmarotes. Sentaos -ordenó la señora Malfoy que se había sentado donde antes lo había hecho Hermione, con la niña, que parecía encantada con los arrumacos de su abuela, en su regazo. Draco y Hermione se miraron un momento, y finalmente se sentaron en el otro sofá, quedando frente a Narcisa Malfoy y la pequeña.

-¿Amo? -se escuchó detrás del sofá, la chillona voz de Pinky-. Amo, la comida estará lista dentro de veinte minutos. ¿Quiere el amo que les sirva algo? -informó la elfina.

-¿Quieres tomar algo, mamá? -preguntó Draco, a su madre.

-No, hijo. Creo que esperaré a la comida -respondió la señora Malfoy, levantando la vista hacia su hijo, mientras Cissy la cogía un dedo.

-Como quieras... No es necesario que traigas nada, Pinky, muchas gracias -le dijo a la elfina después de que Hermione hiciera un breve movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Parecía algo nerviosa.

Ni Draco ni Hermione sabían qué decir. La actitud de Narcisa Malfoy, les había pillado totalmente de sorpresa. ¿Qué la ocurría?

**LA SANGRE NO LO ES TODO**

-¿Y bien? -dijo finalmente Narcisa mirando con las cejas alzadas a Draco y Hermione- ¿No tenéis nada que decir?

Draco y Hermione se miraron desconcertados. No entendían a qué venía esa pregunta.

-¿Que quieres decir, mamá? -preguntó Draco.

-Bueno. Es evidente que esperáis alguna explicación de porqué he decidido venir a pasar la Navidad con vosotros... por lo menos, tú Draco. Y me extraña que no me hayas preguntado aún. Eso es todo -Explicó la señora Malfoy.

Draco sonrió.

-Es cierto -concedió-. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió mucho tu carta. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir?

Narcisa, acomodó a su nieta en su regazo, y se incorporó un poco, mientras sujetaba a la niña, que había posado su cabecita en el pecho de su abuela y jugueteaba con un anillo que ésta llevaba.

-He venido porque te echo mucho de menos, hijo -confesó la mujer, con el semblante entristecido-. Te debo una gran disculpa, hijo mio, aunque no espero que me perdones. Las cosas que te dije... la forma en que te traté... No tienen perdón -añadió la madre de Draco. Éste pudo ver el arrepentimiento de su madre en la cara. Era cierto lo que decía. Las cosas que le dijo y la forma en que lo trató el día en que la presentó a su novia, aún le dolían. Todavía la odiaba por aquello. Pero le dolía mucho más la forma en que trató a Rachel... ella no lo merecía. Sin embargo no podía articular palabra. No salía de su asombro aquella tarde. ¿Su madre siendo amable, con Hermione y abrazando a su hija, de esa manera? No tenía sentido-. Sin embargo, tengo que confesarte que me arrepentí de todo aquello casi en el mismo instante en que lo dije. Deseé salir detrás de vosotros y pediros perdón... pero mi orgullo pudo más, y bien que lo siento. No sabes cuanto. Me he pasado todos estos años intentando hablar contigo y con tu esposa, pero tenía miedo de que no quisierais hablar conmigo, de que no me dejarais acercarme, siquiera... Después, cuando llegó tu lechuza diciéndome que habías sido padre de una niña y que tu esposa había muerto, estuve apunto de aparecerme aquí al instante. Quería consolarte, abrazarte, ayudarte con la pequeña... pero nuevamente tuve miedo de ti y, me avergüenza admitirlo, pero mi orgullo pudo más que cualquier otra cosa... Y después, hace unos meses, cuando nos vimos en el Callejón Diagón y te vi... el alma se me cayó a los pies... No veía a mi hijo, sino a una sombra de él. Estabas tan delgado, tan demacrado, tan cansado, con un dolor tan profundo que se te reflejaba en la cara y que me traspasó hasta lo más hondo de mi alma... no pude decirte nada. No sabía que decir. Estaba tan avergonzada de mí misma... Dejé las compras que estaba haciendo y, me aparecí en casa. Me fui derecha hacia la ducha, quería limpiarme... me sentía sucia... Y entonces recordé lo que me dijiste aquella fatídica tarde: "Madre, la sangre no lo es todo. Deja ya estas majaderías de la sangre limpia y la sangre sucia. No son más que patrañas. A las personas no se las mide por su sangre, sino por lo que son como personas. Hace demasiado tiempo que me di cuenta de eso. ¿Es que acaso no sabías que solamente fingía? ¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta del asco que me producía actuar de la misma forma que vosotros, mujer?" -Narcisa hizo un breve descanso en su relato. Las lagrimas recorrían todo su rostro desde que comenzó a hablar. Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione también lloraba en silencio y de que de unas finas lágrimas salían de sus propios ojos. No podía creer que su madre recordara aquello-. Esas palabras me atormentaron durante meses. No me las podía sacar de la cabeza. Entonces, a principios de este mes, me encontré en Gringgots con tu vecina, la señora Huff. Estaba emocionada de verme, ansiosa diría yo... El caso es que, me contó que habías encontrado a alguien. Estuvo largo rato hablándome de lo guapisimo que estabas ahora y lo feliz que te veías al lado de tu nueva novia. "Está radiante, querida Narcisa", me dijo "no lo había visto así ni cuando la pobre Rachel aún vivía. Por favor, no se pierda la oportunidad de disfrutar de su hijo, de su nieta y de su futura nuera. No sé que pasó entre ustedes, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Simplemente intente hacer las paces con él. Es un chico estupendo y sé que la echa mucho de menos". Me quedé helada. No podía decirle a aquella mujer que hacer las paces contigo era lo que más ansiaba, un Malfoy no puede mostrar debilidad NUNCA. Pero me hizo pensar y, como tenía que decirle algo, le pregunté el nombre de tu novia. Hermione Granger, me dijo. Entonces un pequeño rayo de esperanza se hizo paso en mi interior. Y fue así como me decidí a venir. Si Hermione ha obrado el milagro de revivirte, sin duda alguna es una gran mujer, muy especial. Tus palabras volvieron a mi mente y me di cuenta de que tienes toda la razón: la sangre no lo es todo. Mi mayor preocupación es tu felicidad, hijo mio, y me da absolutamente igual quien sea la persona que te la proporcione, siempre que pueda verte, tal como te veo ahora mismo.

Draco no salía de su asombro. Su madre había hablado más deprisa de lo habitual y lloraba desconsolada. Hermione, a su lado, estaba en el mismo plan. Incluso Cissy había dejado de jugar con el anillo de su abuela y la abrazaba. No supo qué decir. Su madre, estaba siéndole sincera, su habilidad con la legeremancia le estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda en ese momento. Sabía que su madre lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo; era su único hijo. Incluso suplicó a Snape que lo ayudara en sexto curso. Sin embargo estaba muy dolido con ella; no sabía si podría perdonarla. Iba a decirla que se lo pensaría, que intentaría, por lo menos, olvidar, pero Hermione se lo impidió. Se levantó del sofá y se pudo de rodillas frente a la madre de Draco, abrazándose a ella y llorando tanto como ella. Ver a su madre abrazando a Hermione, una hija de muggles, lo conmovió de tal manera que no pudo evitar levantarse y acercarse a ellas.

-Bueno. Ya está bien, las dos. Dejad de llorar de una vez -las dijo sentándose al lado de su madre y haciendo que las mujeres se separasen-. Lo pasado, pasado está. Me dolió mucho, no te equivoques, y aún me duele -dijo dirigiéndose a su madre e intentando sonar severo, aunque supo que no lo conseguía, pues su voz sonaba más calmada y suave de lo que se había propuesto-. Pero eres mi madre y te quiero mucho más de lo imaginas. No te puedo asegurar que lo vaya a olvidar, pero estás perdonada hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh! ¡Draco, hijo mio! -exclamó la señora Malfoy abrazándose a su hijo por primera vez desde hacía mucho. Mientras tanto, Hermione se había sentado en el suelo y lloraba abrazada a Cissy.

-Vamos, mamá. Deja de llorar, ¿vale? Estamos en Navidad, así que vamos a intentar pasar lo que queda de día de forma agradable, ¿De acuerdo? -dijo Draco a su madre, acariciando su cabello.

-Claro... claro -concedió la señora Malfoy, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosa que sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica, y sonriendo a su hijo.

El resto del día resultó bastante más agradable de lo que Draco pensó que sería. Solamente lo atormentaba el asunto de Hermione. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más próximo el momento en que su vida se definiría. Al día siguiente, sabría que decisión había tomado Hermione, y eso lo atormentaba de una manera inusitada, aunque todavía tenía esa pequeña esperanza que le había surgido por la mañana.

La presencia de su madre, confirió a la casa un toque diferente. Draco podía sentirla más cálida, más llena. Además, resultó que Hermione la había caído realmente bien y se habían tirado casi todo el día hablando. Incluso con Pinky era amable; algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. El momento que más había angustiado a Draco había sido cuando, después de comer, su madre pidió a Hermione que la acompañase a su dormitorio. Pero cuando las vio aparecer de nuevo en el salón, ese miedo se desvaneció, pues entraron riendo y agarradas del brazo.

Después de cenar, Draco volvió a sorprenderse. Resultaba que su madre había estado comprando regalos para Draco y su mujer durante los tres años que estuvo sin hablarle. Compró regalos para los cumpleaños y para las Navidades, y cuando nació Cissy, había hecho lo mismo, al igual que había hecho con Hermione cuando se enteró de su relación con su hijo; había comprado un regalo para su cumpleaños y otro para Navidad. Trajo todos ellos, incluso los dirigidos a la difunta esposa de su hijo, los cuales quiso que fueran para la pequeña.

Pasada la medianoche, todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. Draco se tumbó boca arriba, pensando en todo lo sucedido aquel día e intentando no pensar en lo que se le avecinaba al día siguiente. Unos minutos después, Hermione salió del baño y se metió en la cama. Apagó la luz y se quedó también, tumbada boca arriba. Ninguno dijo nada durante unos largos minutos.

-He cogido prestada tu lechuza para mandarle un mensaje a Ron -declaró por fin la chica-. Espero que no te importe.

-No. No me importa, Hermione. No tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer nada, lo sabes -dijo Draco, girando la cabeza para mirarla. No entendía a que venía lo de enviarle un mensaje a Weasley si al día siguiente lo vería.

-Bien -dijo ella devolviendo la mirada a Draco-. ¿No quieres saber porqué le he mandado un mensaje? -añadió con esa extraña sonrisa, otra vez dibujada en su cara-. Le he dicho que no iré mañana a nuestra cita, que tu madre está en casa y que es mejor que nos veamos aquí cuando ella se haya ido -explicó Hermione, al ver que Draco no decía nada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco al ver la perplejidad de Draco.

-¿Aquí? ¿Te vas a ver con ese... Weasley en mi casa? -dijo finalmente Draco, frunciendo el ceño y con el enojo reflejado en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Si. Y tú estarás presente -dijo Hermione poniéndose de lado y abrazándose a él.

-Que yo... ¿Eh? -replicó Draco confuso.

-¡Dios! ¿pero es que de verdad hace falta que te lo explique todo? -inquirió exasperada Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo. Draco seguía sin entender-. Está bien... Draco, no puedo volver con Ron. Me hizo demasiado daño. Y, a parte de eso, aunque ya no estuviera dolida, no podría volver con él de ningún modo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

Draco no podía creerlo. Se le heló la sangre al oír esas palabras. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo, lo que creía que decía? Sin poder reaccionar a las palabras de Hermione, Draco sintió como el peso del estómago desaparecía. Sin embargo, no quiso hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo. Debía de aclarar aquello. Tenía que reaccionar... pero no podía, no sabía como.

**LA DECISIÓN DE HERMIONE**

Los dos días siguientes pasaron volando para Draco. Su madre se había quedado dos días más y no había tenido tiempo de abordar el tema que más ansiaba: arreglar, de una vez por todas, lo suyo con Hermione. No podía esperar al día siguiente para hablar con ella.

Cuándo subieron a acostarse, Draco pensó que ese sería el momento ideal para abordar el tema. Su madre se había marchado aquella tarde y Hermione parecía estar de buen humor aquella noche.

-¿Hermione? -dijo Draco, cuando Hermione se metió en la cama.

-¿Hum? -contestó ésta metiéndose en la cama.

-¿Podríamos ha...?

-No. No podemos -lo interrumpió ésta antes de que Draco terminara la frase-. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Si no te has dado por enterado todavía, ese no es mi problema. Tendrás que esperar a mañana -añadió algo molesta.

Draco empezaba a cabrearse bastante con esa actitud misteriosa que había adoptado en los últimos días. No soportaba aquella incertidumbre. ¿Porqué no podía decirle las cosas claras? ¿Cómo pensaba que podría saber él lo que pensaba si era una extraordinaria oclumante?

-Mira, Hermione. Ya me estoy hartando de todo esto -protestó enfadado Draco-.

-Pues ese es tu problema. Además, ¿no eras tú el que mostraba indiferencia al respecto? ¿No decías que respetarías mi decisión aunque fuese la de volver con Ron? ¿No eras tú el que decía que no se interpondría entre Ron y yo, si lo escogía a él? -inquirió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y mirando ceñuda a Draco, que se había incorporado y la miraba con su habitual frialdad, la cual le indicaba a Hermione que estaba más que enfadado. Esto supuso una gran satisfacción en la chica, que volviendo a mostrar aquella sonrisa que Draco no conseguía descifrar, continuó maliciosamente-. ¿O es que ya no estás tan seguro de todo eso?

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -explotó Draco poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, quedando de cara a Hermione- ¿Que no quiero que vuelvas con esa rata que tanto daño te causó? ¿Que tu lugar está aquí, conmigo y con Cissy? ¿Que me estoy volviendo loco, pensando en que me dejarás? ¿Que te amo tanto que siento que me moriré si te pierdo? ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar, Hermione Granger? Pues bien. Ya lo has escuchado. ¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS CON WEASLEY! ¡QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES AQUÍ, CON NOSOTROS, DONDE DEBES ESTAR, DONDE TE CORRESPONDE ESTAR! -terminó Draco elevando la voz más de lo que él quería elevarla, debido a la cólera que sentía. Por fin se había librado de aquel peso tan grande que sentía. Le había dicho todo lo que no se había atrevido a decir con anterioridad-. ¿Te parece gracioso? -espetó Draco arrastrando las palabras de la furia que sintió al ver como Hermione ni se había inmutado con su ataque de cólera y sinceridad, sino que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su cara y sus ojos estaban iluminados de satisfacción.

-Pues sí, la verdad -dijo Hermione cogiendo a Draco por las solapas de la camisa del pijama y tirando de él hacia si-. No hacía ninguna falta que estallaras en cólera, cielo. No eres tan complicado de tratar ¿sabes? Y, como ya te dije, la mañana que hablamos en la cocina... ya obtuve las respuestas que necesitaba aquel día -añadió, acomodándose en la cama, debajo de él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero... ¿se puede saber qué estas haciendo? -gruñó Draco, al quedar encima de Hermione, después de ser arrastrado a esa posición por la chica. Estaba un poco confuso pues ella nunca había tomado la iniciativa de esa manera. Aunque, tenía que reconocer que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-¿Tú que crees, Malfoy? -le susurró al oído, después de besarle el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera-.

-Yo... -balbuceó intentando, sin esforzarse mucho en ello, zafarse de la chica. Quería aclararlo todo de una vez por todas y, ahora que había conseguido empezar a hacerlo, ella intentaba evitar el tema, desviándolo de una cruel manera, de su objetivo-. Hermione... ¡Dios!... Hermione, por favor..., no intentes... esquivar... el tema -decía mientras devolvía los besos de la chica.

-Pero si no desvío el tema -le dijo riendo-. Lo hago más divertido... eso es todo. Pero si quieres, lo dejamos. No quiero obligarte a nada -terminó susurrando coquetamente.

-¡Eres malvada, Hermione Granger! Sabes de sobra, que no lo dejaré, ¿verdad? Por eso me has atacado de este modo -dijo Draco riendo sin poder evitarlo y besando a Hermione, que se había encogido riendo tímida y seductoramente, en el cuello-. Me las pagarás.... Granger. No creas... que me olvidaré... del tema... -se apresuró a añadir, mientras Hermione le quitaba la camisa, y él, a su vez, besaba los labios de Hermione bajando uno de los tirantes del camisón de ésta.

A la mañana siguiente, a Draco le hubiera gustado retomar la conversación inconclusa, de la noche anterior, pero tuvo que ir a la oficina, a arreglar unos asuntos. Tampoco pudo hacerlo durante la comida, ni después de comer, pues parecía que Hermione se había empeñado en no tocar ese tema y, cada vez que él intentaba sacarlo a colación, ella cambiaba descaradamente de tema, lo que desesperó a Draco. Sin embargo, decidió dejarlo pasar, pues no tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Cuando se ponía en ese plan, era imposible, ni siquiera intentar discutir con ella.

A las cinco de la tarde, Hermione estaba desquiciada, lo que Draco achacaba a la inminente llegada de Ron Weasley.

-¿Quieres dejar de actuar como un niño enfurruñado? -le espetó a Draco poco antes de las cinco, con algo de histeria en la voz, después de que éste se sentara ceñudo y resoplando, en el sillón.

-Yo no estoy enfurruñado -respondió éste a su vez, de forma hosca.

-Ya se nota, ya... -empezó a replicar con sarcasmo Hermione. Pero no pudo seguir, pues el timbre de la puerta sonó e instantes después, aparecía Pinky por la puerta del salón, seguida por Ron.

-El señor Weasley, amos -anunció la elfina con su voz chillona y alegre.

-Gracias, Pinky. ¿Porqué no nos traes un té y unos pasteles, de esos tan ricos que preparas, por favor? -pidió de forma cortés Draco a su elfina.

-Si, amo. Enseguida -contestó la elfina, saliendo del salón mientras hacía una reverencia.

-¿Qué tal, Wea... Ron? Siéntate, por favor. Estás en tu casa -invitó a Ron, educadamente, estrechándole la mano.

-Gracias -respondió Ron devolviendo el apretón de manos a Draco, y sentándose en el sofá-. Estoy bien, gracias. Hermione... -saludó el chico tímidamente.

-Hola, Ron -contestó Hermione, algo nerviosa, pero sin moverse de su asiento. No se sentía capaz de mantenerse en pie, pues estaba temblando. La decisión que había tomado, era sumamente importante, afectaba a demasiada gente, no solamente a ellos tres. Además, sabía que haría mucho daño al rechazado, y eso la aterraba. No quería que nadie sufriera.

El silencio se abrió paso entre los tres chicos, y la tensión que surgió en consecuencia, podía palparse. Pinky, trajo los pasteles y el té, y cuando la elfina salió del salón, Hermione creyó que era mejor acabar con todo, cuanto antes. Cogió un pastelito, lo mordió y dio un sorbo a su té, antes de hablar.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que vayamos al tema que nos ha reunido aquí -dijo al fin, algo tensa. Como los chicos se limitaron a observarla sin hablar, continúo-. En primer lugar, me gustaría deciros que, me incomoda muchísimo esta situación, en la que me pusisteis, sin tener en cuenta lo que yo opinase al respecto. Dicho esto, quiero que sepáis que, la elección que me habéis obligado a tomar, nunca la he tomado. Ni siquiera me he planteado la posibilidad de tener que elegir entre vosotros dos, en estos días -informó Hermione, ya más calmada.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron al unísono Draco y Ron, con irritación en la voz, el ceño fruncido e incorporándose en el sofá.

-Lo que habéis oído -dijo ella también ceñuda-. Esta situación que habéis creado, es ridícula. Como os decía antes, nunca me he visto en la obligación de tener que decirme por alguno de los dos, puesto que nunca he tenido dudas de a quién amo -declaró Hermione, mirando a los chicos con enfado-. Vosotros sois los que habéis buscado esta situación tan incomoda para todos nosotros, porque os pusisteis en plan "machito alfa" al encontraros. Tu Ron, te pusiste celoso al verme con Draco y no pudiste evitar provocarlo. Y tú, Draco. Te pusiste en plan celoso posesivo, al verte amenazado por el ex novio de tu novia, y no pudiste evitar responder a las provocaciones de Ron. Consecuencia: esta incómoda e innecesaria reunión -los chicos estaban atónitos, así que no dijeron nada. Dejaron que Hermione continuara-. Ron, lo siento mucho -dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al compungido chico-. Comprendo las motivaciones que te llevaron a hacer lo que hiciste, y te perdono de todo corazón. Las personas cometen errores. Pero no puedo entender porqué no confiaste en mí para comentarme tus miedos. Yo te quería, Ron. Te quería muchísimo, podíamos haberlo resuelto juntos. Además, tampoco comprendo cómo pudiste pensar que me importara más el dinero que tú. ¿Cuando me ha importado eso, dime?

-Hermione... tienes razón. Pero, no sé... no podía pensar con claridad, todo lo veía oscuro y cada vez que pensaba que te iba a arrastrar a mi mundo de... Lo siento tantísimo, Hermione. Yo sigo queriéndote igual que antes, tú lo sabes ¿verdad? -dijo Ron con angustia en la voz.

-Si, Ron. Lo sé -le aseguró Hermione-. Y yo también te quiero. Aunque no de la misma forma que antes. No estoy enamorada de ti. Ese sentimiento lo mataste el día de nuestra boda

-Pero...

-Ron, por favor, entiéndelo -le pidió Hermione al borde las lágrimas-. El dolor que me causaste, no me es posible describirlo. He pasado tres años horribles. Me ha costado muchísimo recuperarme, volver a ser la misma Hermione de antes. Creo, que aunque aún estuviera enamorada de ti, no podría volver contigo. Me hiciste demasiado daño, Ronald.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Draco se sentía como un intruso en medio de aquella conversación.

-Entonces, ¿no hay posibilidad de que volvamos a intentarlo? -preguntó Ron, cogiendo las manos a Hermione que se las apretó fuerte.

-Lo siento... -susurró Hermione, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

-Está bien. Supongo que es lógico. Lo entiendo, Hermione. Pero no me gustaría perderte del todo -concedió Ron besando el dorso de las manos de Hermione con delicadeza-.

-No lo harás, Ron. Podemos intentar volver a ser amigos... -sugirió Hermione.

-Por supuesto -dijo Ron.

-Bien. Entonces... amigos -declaró Hermione-. Draco -dijo al cabo de unos segundos, e hizo una pausa para coger aire y poder hablar-. Has sido un completo estúpido al pensar que podría dejarte -dijo volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo-. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que yo seguía enamorada de Ron, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos en estos meses? ¿Como pudiste creer que te tenía como a un... sustituto o algo parecido hasta que decidiera volver con él?

-Yo no... -intentó defenderse Draco, aunque no pudo. Hermione no le dejó.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no pensabas nada de eso, Draco Malfoy -lo regañó Hermione-. Te lo he dicho muchas veces. Eres como un libro abierto. No me hace falta preguntarte nada para saber lo que piensas o lo que sientes. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo angustiado que estabas estos días?

Draco no sabía qué decir ante aquello. Hermione sabía perfectamente todo lo que había estado pasando. Ahora lo comprendía. Su actitud era una especie de castigo... de tortura, más bien, por no decirle lo que sentía. Ahora comprendía aquella sonrisa tan misteriosa... su reacción de la noche anterior cuando explotó y le dijo todo lo que se había estado guardando durante días.

-Lo siento mucho, Hermione -dijo al fin disculpándose-. He estado... cegado... no... no sé qué decirte.

-No digas nada. No hace falta. -dijo Hermione, ahora más serena y sonriendo levemente-. Como veis no había elección que tomar. Mis sentimientos están, y han estado claros siempre. Lo que tuvimos, Ron, fue maravilloso, pero acabó hace tres años, ahora solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad. Y lo que tenemos ahora tú y yo, Draco, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo y, por lo menos yo, no deseo que termine. A menos, claro, que tú no quieras seguir con esta relación.

-No. por supuesto que no quiero terminar la relación, Hermione -se apresuró a asegurar Draco.

-Bien. Y tú Ron, ¿intentaremos ser amigos? -preguntó Hermione.

-Claro. Ya te he dicho que no quiero perderte del todo -repuso Ron.

-Perfecto. Entonces aquí queda zanjado y aclarado todo este asunto -declaró Hermione suspirando aliviada por haberse quitado aquel tema tan escabroso de encima-, y vamos a disfrutar de la merienda, ¿de acuerdo?

**DESCONTROLADA**

Los días siguientes pasaron, para Draco, como si estuviera en una nube. No podía creer la suerte que tenía; Hermione lo había elegido a él... "bueno, en realidad siempre he sido yo ¿no? Si nunca tuvo dudas...", pensaba Draco, la tarde del treinta de diciembre, mientras observaba a Hermione y Cissy jugar con unos cubos de juguete que tenían dibujados animales, los cuales se movían y emitían, cada uno, sus respectivos sonidos. Cissy estaba encantada con el juego que Harry y Ginny la habían regalado por Navidad. Se reía y aplaudía cada vez que acertaba a poner el cubo del animal en el lugar correspondiente a su sonido, pues era cuando el dibujo se movía emitiendo su sonido; esto hacía mucha gracia a la niña. Hermione, a su lado, aplaudía con ella y la iba acercando los cubos para que la niña los colocase.

-Aquí tienen los tés, amos -anunció con su voz chillona la pequeña elfina domestica -¿desean algo más?

-Gracias, Pinky. No, no deseamos nada más. Puedes sentarte si lo deseas -contestó Draco, acercando una taza de té a Hermione y cogiendo la suya, después.

-Gracias, amo -contestó muy contenta la elfina, sentándose al lado de Cissy y de Hermione, que estaban sentadas en el suelo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Draco? -dijo de pronto Hermione levantando la vista hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios -Creo que sería bueno proporcionar una habitación de juegos a Cissy. Es muy inteligente y los colores brillantes, los juegos educativos, los cuentos y todo eso, ayudan a los niños a estimular los sentidos, la imaginación, y a desarrollar la inteligencia -expuso Hermione, poniéndose algo seria-. Deberías pensarlo, en serio -añadió Hermione algo vacilante al ver la expresión de Draco que la miraba intensamente y con esa sonrisa tan extraña con que la miraba a veces, y que Hermione no había logrado descifrar todavía, pero que la hacía sonrojarse y ponerse algo nerviosa. Además, desde la tarde en que aclararon todo, añadió un gesto más; se acariciaba la barbilla con una mano, lo que hacía que Hermione se sonrojara aún más, nerviosa.

-Bien -dijo al fin, resbalando del asiento y sentándose en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y quedando al lado de Hermione, la niña y la elfina-. Ocupate de ello. Escoge la habitación que más te guste y prepara todo.

Hermione se quedó algo sorprendida por aquello. ¿Qué quería decir con que se encargara ella?

-Humm... ¿no deberías encargarte tú? -preguntó tímidamente Hermione- Quiero decir..., es tu hija. No quiero que pienses que me entrometo, era solo una sugerencia, nada más -se apresuró a explicar, con algo de miedo. No quería que Draco se enfadara con ella.

Draco, sin embargo, volvió a sonreír y, después de dejar el té en la mesita, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hermione atrayendo a la chica hacia si y dijo:

-Es mi hija, cierto -concedió, sonriendo-. Pero hace mucho que eres tú quien se ocupa de ella, así que, a t... -no pudo terminar la frase, pues alguien se le adelantó.

-Mami... queco haba... -dijo Cissy muy emocionada por haber acertado de nuevo, riendo y aplaudiendo.

Pinky se puso muy contenta con las primeras palabras de la niña. Hermione, por su parte, se quedó helada, con la boca seca, sin poder articular palabra y con los ojos como platos, debido a la sorpresa. "¿Me ha llamado "mami"?

-A todos los efectos, Hermione, tú eres su madre -dijo Draco, sacando a Hermione del ensimismamiento en el que la habían dejado las palabras de la niña. A él no le había pillado por sorpresa que su hija pensara que era su madre-. Y, como puedes comprobar, ella no tiene dudas de que lo eres.

Draco vio con satisfacción, como a Hermione se la llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Cogió la barbilla de Hermione con suavidad, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Por lo tanto, ocupate de su cuarto de juegos -dijo sonriendo, mientras cogía a Cissy en brazos, pues la niña alzaba los brazos en busca de su padre, y la colocaba sobre sus piernas-. Puede ayudarte Pinky, si quieres -añadió, alzando una ceja, al ver que ésta no decía nada.

-Mmm... Si. Si, claro... -contestó al fin entre cortadamente-. Aunque, me gustaría que... que tú participaras. Es... tu hija... a fin de cuentas... ¿no?

Draco la miró con su enigmática sonrisa y notó como Hermione se estremecía. Ante esa reacción, Draco pensó cómo era posible que aún, después de todo, Hermione todavía le tuviera cierto temor. Se sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

-Como quieras -concedió Draco, con toda tranquilidad.

Hermione asintió, sin más, y observó durante unos momentos a Draco que jugaba con su hija, levantándola con los brazos estirados a lo alto para después bajarla y haberla cosquillas en la barriguita. Pensó en lo cambiado que estaba desde que Ron se marchó de su casa. Se le veía más relajado, pero también había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes; misterioso, callado, observador, autoritario, seguro de sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo amable, respetuoso, cariñoso, y sorprendente. Esto último, Hermione tenía la sensación de vivirlo cada día, pues Draco siempre hacía o decía algo que la sorprendía, pues desde aquella tarde en que todo quedó claro, había vuelto a no saber distinguir lo que pensaba o sentía Draco simplemente con mirarlo a los ojos, lo que por otro lado, la tenía frustrada y algo asustada: prefería al Draco abierto, al que podía entender con una sola mirada, que al Draco de siempre, al que la resultaba más difícil entender. "¿De verdad me cuesta más entender a Draco cuando se comporta de forma normal? ¿Porqué me asusta cuando es normal? No puede ser... ¿Y si no es difícil de entender? ¿Y si no es temor lo que siento? Quizá sea otra cosa, lo que me sucede...". Pensaba Hermione mientras observaba a Draco.

-¡Por cierto! -dijo Draco, dejando a Cissy de nuevo en el suelo y girándose hacia Hermione, flexionando una pierna-. Se me olvidaba... Potter envió esta mañana una lechuza. Dice que ha habido cambio de planes, que celebrarán la Nochevieja en La Madriguera, con los señores Weasley, Fleur ha preparado algo para ellos, creo. Nos pregunta si nos apetecería pasar el día con ellos.

-Mmm... no sé... -vaciló Hermione pensativa-. Si va a ser algo familiar... no quiero entrometerme...

-No creo que sea nada familiar -contestó Draco sonriendo-. Han invitado a más gente, Hagrid, McGonagall y alguna gente más, según creo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, mientras escuchaba a Draco. Tenía aquella enigmática sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de nuevo, y volvía a mirarla con aquella intensa mirada. Se puso más nerviosa aún. Sin embargo, pensó en lo atractivo y sensual que le hacía aquella pose; la sonrisa, la mirada penetrante, la forma tan relajada en que estaba sentado en el suelo, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, y apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, cerrada en un puño, derecha. Eso sin contar lo guapísimo que estaba con sus vaqueros azules y su camisa de manga corta negra, abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho. Por un momento perdió el hilo de lo que estaban hablando y se quedó en blanco, mirándole como atontada y sin poder hablar. "No seas estúpida, Hermione. ¿Pero qué haces?... no pienses en esto ahora...". Se dijo para si.

Parpadeó un par de veces, para quitarse el aturdimiento, carraspeó y se mojó los labios, mordiéndose de nuevo su labio inferir. No podía creerse que pudiera atontarse de ese modo con Draco, después de todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? -preguntó Draco suavemente a Hermione, agarrando la cara de ésta por la barbilla, con la mano en la que había estado apoyando la cabeza.

-Si... Si, estoy bien -dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada. Por lo visto no le había pasado desapercibido su momento de ensimismamiento. Se sintió avergonzada por aquello. Aunque no podía entender porqué.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tendrás algo de fiebre? Tienes la cara ardiendo -Volvió a preguntar, Draco algo más preocupado.

"¡Mierda! Y encima me he acalorado. ¿Porqué tendrá que darse cuenta de todo?". Se preguntó algo molesta consigo misma y, en parte con él, por ser tan observador. Odiaba que se diera cuenta de todo, sobre todo en esos momentos tan embarazosos.

-Si. Seguro. Estoy bien, de verdad. Simplemente es que estamos muy cerca de la chimenea y tengo un poco de calor. Nada más -se apresuró a mentir Hermione, poniéndose de pie de un salto e intentando darse aire con una mano-. Dile a Harry, que iremos con gusto... si tú quieres, claro -añadió antes de darse la vuelta para salir de aquel cuarto y despejarse un poco, pues ahora que lo pensaba si se sentía algo más acalorada de lo normal. Y no precisamente, por Draco. Por lo menos no en parte.

-De acuerdo -contestó Draco algo contrariado, por la actitud de Hermione. Aunque ella lo negara, algo la ocurría. Estaba seguro-. Pinky, ocupate de Cissy un momento. Enseguida volvemos, ¿vale? -ordenó a la elfina, poniéndose en pie y saliendo tras Hermione.

Hermione no había llegado al final del pasillo cuando Draco la alcanzó.

-Hermione, cielo, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? -preguntó, poniéndose frente a ella y escrutando su rostro como si fuera a encontrar la respuesta en él.

-Si... Si, estoy bien. No te pongas pesado -le espetó volviendo a mojarse los labios. Sentía la boca seca y, la presencia de Draco no la ayudaba en nada. "Pero desde cuando me descontrolo así", se preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose más acalorada aún. No se explicaba que la ocurría-. Solo, necesito tomar algo de aire... -balbuceó finalmente Hermione apartando la mirada de los ojos de Draco.

-Vale. Ven, vamos fuera un momento. Pero si no te sientes mejor, nos vamos derechitos a San Mungo, ¿entendido? -aseveró Draco frunciendo el ceño preocupado.

-Creo que debería salir sola -repuso Hermione algo nerviosa. No se veía capaz de recuperar la compostura si él estaba cerca. Aunque se sentía algo mareada y podía sentir sus mejillas arder y sus ojos pesados, como si tuviera sueño.

-De eso ni hablar, Hermione Granger -afirmó rotundamente Draco que se dio cuenta de las pequeñas ojeras que tenía Hermione y puso su mano en la frente-. Creo que no vas a salir a ningún lado, señorita. Ven conmigo -añadió finalmente, guiando a Hermione por la cintura.

-¿Donde vamos? -preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-¿Tienes miedo, Granger? -se burló Draco mirándola con su media sonrisa ladeada, y levantando una ceja-. Vamos a la cocina, nena. Te voy a preparar algo para el resfriado. Creo que tienes fiebre -dijo finalmente, al ver que Hermione se enfurruñaba.

-¿Fiebre? Mmm.... -¿Era posible que estuviera resfriada y tuviera fiebre? ¿Pero como, si hasta un momento antes se encontraba de maravilla?, pensaba Hermione. "Un momento... quizá podía ser... No. No puede ser. No me siento mal", pensó-. No, Draco. No tengo fiebre -dijo parándose en seco cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras-. Bueno... no creo que tenga fiebre... ¡Vamos arriba! -urgió tirando del brazo de Draco.

-Pero... Hermione ¿Qué t...?

-¡Calla y no me hagas arrastrarte! -lo interrumpió Hermione, que corría escaleras arriba tirando de Draco que tropezó en uno de los escalones.

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡No corras! -exclamó al tropezar.

Pero Hermione no lo escuchaba. Nunca se había sentido como se sentía en aquel momento; tan... descontrolada. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida y no comportarse como una buena chica. Además, se había dado cuenta de algo, y quería comprobar si así era. Draco la seguía aturdido, sin comprender aquel arrebato de Hermione.

**LA PROPOSICIÓN**

Cuando llegaron arriba, Hermione condujo a Draco hacia la habitación, a tirones. Parecía apurada por algo, y eso a Draco le hizo gracia y no pudo reprimirse de reír.

-Pero Hermione, ¿se puede saber que...? -comenzó a preguntar Draco riendo, cuando entraron en la habitación y Hermione cerró de golpe la puerta. Pero no pudo terminar de realizar la pregunta, porque de un salto, Hermione se había encaramado a él rodeando su cuello con los brazos, al tiempo que le propinaba el beso más intenso y apasionado que nunca le había dado.

-¡Calla! ¡No hagas preguntas y limítate a hacer tu trabajo! -le dijo con la respiración entre cortada, separándose un poco de él, y volviendo a besarle enseguida.

Draco estaba algo sorprendido con aquella actitud, pero no sería él quien se quejara de ese comportamiento tan inusual en Hermione, y se limitó a llevarla hacia la cama.

-¡Wow, Hermione! -exclamó Draco, jadeante, una media hora después-. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha dado? ¿No te habrá puesto nada raro, Pinky en el té, verdad? -añadió riendo.

-¡No seas tonto! -respondió Hermione riendo también y tapándose la cara con las manos-. Pinky no me ha puesto nada en el té. Es tu culpa ¿Sabes? -declaró, entre abriendo un poco las manos para mirarle.

-¿Mi culpa? Si, ahora echa la culpa al pobre Draco, de tus arrebatos hormonales -replicó burlonamente Draco.

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron. Después, recostándose sobre Hermione, Draco volvió a preguntar, más en serio:

-Ahora en serio, Hermione. ¿A qué se debe ese arrebato?

-No estoy muy segura... es que... -balbuceó Hermione de forma vergonzosa-. Es que me he dado cuenta, de algo en lo que no había caído anteriormente -explicó Hermione sin querer dar muchos detalles.

-Y, ¿de qué te has dado cuenta? -preguntó Draco curioso.

-Hum... de nada importante -contestó ella.

-Ya. ¿No quieres decírmelo? -preguntó juguetón, Draco- ¿Acaso es que te da miedo decírmelo? ¿Tan malo es? ¿O es que te da vergüenza que sepa lo mucho que te asusto? -bromeó Draco.

-Mmm... algo así -dijo Hermione riendo-. Pero no exactamente.

-¿Te asusto? -preguntó entre incrédulo y sorprendido Draco.

-Bueno, yo creí que sí... pero me he dado cuenta de que no era a ti a quien temía -explicó Hermione-. Pero eso ya da igual. Cissy me ha hecho darme cuenta de eso, cuando me ha llamado mamá -declaró Hermione con una sonrisa tímida. No quería decirle a Draco lo que era en realidad; no quería que se riese de ella.

-Ya. ¿Y que era? -preguntó Draco con curiosidad alzando una ceja.

-Como te he dicho, no tiene importancia -repuso Hermione.

-Pues si no tiene importancia, dímelo. No me dejes con la incertidumbre -invitó Draco acercando sus labios a la mandíbula de Hermione y dándole un beso, tratando de persuadir a ésta para que se lo contara pues en verdad sentía curiosidad.

-¡Ay, Draco! ¡No intentes...! -protestó Hermione algo molesta, pues la daba vergüenza confesar lo que en realidad la ocurría-. ¡Vale! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas! -accedió al fin, al darse cuenta que Draco no cejaría en su empeño, pues ya había llegado al cuello, al que besaba de una forma tan suave, que Hermione volvía a acalorarse-. Es que, temía lo que yo sentía, lo que podía hacer y cómo podía reaccionar ante tu presencia. Creía que te entendía mejor cuando estabas más abierto, durante aquellos días en que esperabas mi "decisión" -recalcó la última palabra con resentimiento-, porque podía ver reflejadas, en tu rostro, tus emociones. Pensé que me gustaba más como eras en aquellos días, pero... -Hermione hizo una pausa para mojarse los labios y seguir. Se sentía algo avergonzada, pues nunca se había abierto de esa manera tan clara a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron-. En fin... el caso es que no es así. Me gusta... no, miento... me vuelves loca tal cual eres. Me encanta que seas tan enigmático, casi todo el tiempo, me gusta resolver esos enigmas. Y, bueno... me resultas tremendamente sexy y seductor... -terminó hablando más deprisa de lo habitual, algo nerviosa y evitando la mirada de Draco, desviándola hacia el hombro de éste. Mientras, Draco la miraba con la sonrisa que tanto intrigaba a Hermione, y que al mismo tiempo tantísimo la gustaba.

-Ya veo -dijo Draco sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios-. Y este... arrebato, por llamarlo así, es la muestra de tus más ocultos e íntimos miedos. A lo que tanto miedo tenías -no era una pregunta. Draco había entendido a la perfección la pasión que Hermione sentía por él, ya que él sentía la misma pasión por ella, solo que a él nunca le asustó demostrarlo.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, esta vez de temor por la reacción de Draco, aunque éste no parecía enfadado.

-Bueno, debemos vestirnos. Pinky nos estará esperando abajo y Cissy tiene que cenar -dijo Draco después de plantar un tierno y apasionado beso, en los labios de Hermione-. Y tú, señorita -añadió haciendo como si la reprendiera-, tienes que cenar y tomarte una poción para ese resfriado. Yo escribiré a Potter, disculpándome por no poder asistir a la cena de mañana, explicándole que estás resfriada. ¿Entendido? Pues venga, date prisa. Sería mejor que te dieras una buena ducha caliente antes de bajar, para bajar un poco esa fiebre -terminó, sin dejar a Hermione opción a replica.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta hasta que Draco lo mencionó, pero era cierto que todavía ardía de calor. Sentía las mejillas ardientes y los ojos cargados. Era evidente que no se trataba de excitación, eso ya estaba resuelto. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y, mientras Draco salía de la habitación, se metió en el cuarto de baño; se miró al espejo y vio con asombro que tenía un aspecto espantoso con las mejillas de un rojo brillante y los ojos medio cerrados y, remarcados en sendas ojeras de color violeta. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente que caía en cascada por la alcachofa de la ducha; sintió que la dolía todo, hasta el agua la molestaba. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse y olvidar el dolor de cuerpo pensando en cosas más agradables, como por ejemplo, en el peso tan grande que se había quitado de encima; un peso que no se había dado cuenta que sintiera hasta que no desapareció. Además, no pudo contener una risita al pensar que Draco no se lo había tomado mal; por lo menos eso creía, ya que cuando salió de la habitación, aún conservaba esa sonrisa misteriosa suya y los ojos le brillaban.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el despertador sonó, Hermione se encontraba mucho mejor. Antes de irse a dormir, Draco la preparó una poción para el resfriado y pudo dormir toda la noche de un tirón. Se puso boca arriba en la cama y se estiró.

-Buenos días, Granger -saludó Draco sobresaltando a Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta de que Draco la miraba apoyado en un brazo-. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Todavía conservaba esa extraña sonrisa en los labios. Hermione lo odió por eso; no podía ser tan seductor. No cuando todavía estaba un poco débil.

-Si. Me encuentro mejor, pero todavía me duele todo el cuerpo -dijo tímidamente Hermione volviéndose hacia él.

-Por lo menos ya no tienes fiebre -observó Draco tocando la frente de Hermione-. Y, tienes mejor cara que ayer. Mucho más atractiva, sin duda -bromeó riéndose al tiempo que Hermione le daba un golpe en el pecho, con la palma de la mano.

-¡Bah! ¡No seas bobo, Draco! -le espetó fingiendo que se sentía ofendida.

-Vale, vale... ¡No te ofendas! -bromeó de nuevo Draco-. Hermione tenemos que hablar -añadió Draco, poniéndose serio.

"Oh, Oh. Esto no puede ser bueno". Pensó Hermione al tiempo que un frío gélido recorría su columna vertebral. "No puedo sufrir otra vez. No lo soportaré".

-Verás, tenía pensado hacerlo de otra manera más... elegante. Pero dado que ayer te dio por abrirte a mi y serme sincera, no puedo aplazar más el momento.

Hermione sintió pánico. Pensó que había sido un error dejarse llevar de aquella manera la tarde anterior. Sabía que no tenía que haber dejado olvidada su cautela habitual. Draco se volvió hacia su mesilla de noche, y aquel frío gélido que había sentido hacía unos segundos, se intensificó recorriendo, esta vez, todo su cuerpo.

-Hermione -comenzó Draco girándose hacia Hermione con algo escondido en una mano. Hermione se quedó paralizada sin saber qué decir o hacer, aunque no la hizo falta decir nada pues Draco seguía hablando-. Te amo como jamás he amado a nadie. Ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. En aquellos días en los que esperaba por saber si volverías con Ron o te quedarías a mi lado, creí morir de la agonía que sentía pensando que lo elegirías a él. Si, fue culpa de Ron y mía, lo sé -añadió al ver que Hermione abría la boca para protestar-. Pero en esos momentos me di cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mi, por eso me gustaría pedirte algo -sacó la mano derecha de detrás de la espalda y, abriendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, mostró a Hermione un pequeño y hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante en medio-. Hermione Granger, ¿Me haría el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Hermione no podía apartar los ojos del anillo. Era una preciosidad; sencillo pero de una belleza increíble. Algo aturdida y con los ojos humedecidos, pensó que era como si se lo hubieran hecho especialmente para ella. Alzando la vista hacia Draco, vio que la miraba expectante, con su sonrisa misteriosa, de nuevo dibujada en su rostro, y una ceja levantada.

Nerviosa, se cambió de posición; se sentó cruzada de piernas en la cama, mientras Draco permanecía de rodillas. Estaba como en una nube; como si flotara; los dolores del resfriado desparecieron de su mente. No podía creer que Draco la estuviera proponiendo matrimonio. Se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero al mismo tiempo, el pánico volvía a apoderarse de ella; ¿Podría soportar de nuevo todo lo que conllevaba una boda? ¿Y si volvía a pasar lo mismo que con Ron? "No... Draco es diferente. Nunca me haría eso. Pero... ¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir? ¿Quién me garantiza que no vuelva a pasar?". Pensó Hermione, presa del pánico, mientras miraba con fijeza a Draco que, evidentemente, estaba esperando su respuesta.

Hola a todos;

Bueno, los últimos capítulos de mi fic los he puesto en uno solo, porque no sabía que el tope eran quince, así que espero que no os moleste que sea algo.... bastante largo.

También me gustaría daros, a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, las gracias por ello, así como también quiero agradecer a todos los que hayáis dejado vuestros comentarios en el fic y a los que me habéis agregado a vuestros favoritos.

Muchísimas gracias por todo, y muchos besos y abrazos a todos.

Bluemoon.

P.D.: Este fic tiene tres partes más; dos terminadas y otra en proceso, ambas publicadas en .com que pronto subiré aquí.


End file.
